Warm Hearted Blader
by AznVKai
Summary: After a long month of teaching new kids how to blade, Mr. Dickinson allows the GRevolutions to go on a trip to the mountains. Over there, one of their members disappears to be unfound only to be replaced in by a young female...Please review! TyKa
1. The Reward

**AznVKai: **Hello all! I am here to announce yet another new fan fic that I am going to be writing...here is some information below.

* * *

**Title:** Warm Hearted Blader  
**Rated:** K-K+  
**Summary: **After a long month of teaching new kids how to blade, Mr. Dickinson allows the G-Revolutions to go on a trip to the mountains. Over there, one of their members disappears to be unfound only to be replaced in by a young female...then, the twists and turns happen...  
**Pairings:** There will be a lot of twisted pairings...I'm sure...  
**Timeline: **One month after Beyblade G-Revolution  
**Inspired and Dedicated to:** Izolda THANK YOU! - If it weren't for your idea, I wouldn't have created this fan fic!

* * *

**Tyson:** What's up everyone?!  
**Daichi:** We're hosting this fan fic as well!  
**Max:** You mean co-hosting!  
**Daichi:** What?! But I want to host!  
**Ray:** That's AznVKai's job.  
**Daichi:** Oh…I knew that!  
**Tyson:** Right…and Kai's in love with me…  
**Kai:** You know you might be jinxing that…  
**Tyson:** So you're gay?!  
**Kai:** …just shut up…  
**Tyson:** Fine then…  
**Max:** Ahem? Shall we all start because our fan fic readers are probably getting bored now…  
**Tyson:** Oh yes! Hello to you all! If you already don't know us, we're the G-Revolutions!  
**Daichi:** We are responsible for any possible comic relief and/or a brief information about what happened in the previous chapter.  
**Max:** We hope you enjoy this fan fic and well…I think I'm done…  
**Ray:** That's right! Sit back and let's get this party started! Are you ready with the revelation of the introductory chapter?  
**Kai:** What do you think?  
**Ray:** I think so…  
**Kai:** Here's the first chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW NOR THEIR OCs! ONLY THE ONES THAT ARE TOTALLY MADE UP!

**LEGEND  
**"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration…

* * *

_

**NAMES  
**Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Sometimes I will either call them by their original japanese names or their dubbed names in America. Just in case you get confused... -- AznVKai_

_

* * *

_

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 1:** The Reward

_**CLASH!**_

A single lime-green blade collided against an orange blade in the stadium dish.

_**CLING! CLASH!**_

Two young boys were cheering their blades for motivation. "Alright! That's the way!" the boy who owned the orange blade cheered.

_**CLING! CLASH! CLASH!**_

"Yea! We're doing it!" the other boy exclaimed. "Check it out!"  
"Yeah! Attack!"

_**SMASH! CLASH! CLING! CLASH!**_

The two blades collided into each other before the two were sent out of the dish in opposite directions. The two bladers picked up their respected blades and turned to the navy haired teen, wearing a red and blue baseball cap, who was watching the match. "How did we do?" the first boy asked.  
"Great! Like I would always say," the navy haired teen replied. "There is a few bugs you need to fix up...but keep practicing until you get it perfect!"  
"You're the best Tyson!"  
"Hehe...I'm not really sure about that...but I try my best!"  
"It's getting late, we have to go home now, bye Tyson!" said the other boy before the two of them left the river bank leaving the teen alone.

_If you haven't already known, watashi Kinomiya Takao or Tyson Granger. I'm the three time World Beyblade Champion and I'm currently teaching young kids how to blade. Recently in the past month, we've been in a predicament of having the sport of blading tarnished by the evil Boris and his BEGA association that took over the BBA. Luckily, thanks to me and my teammates, we were able to save the sport and continue to play it for our enjoyment. Who are my teammates? Well, that's easy to explain…_

The Granger turned his attention to the short teen with a pair of glasses over his head and the brunette wearing a black long dress with an orange short sleeve jacket over it.

_The person typing on his labtop is Kenny or the Chief as everyone around here says. He is the beyblade mechanic that looks after our blades and fixes them when required. Also, he makes new blades. For example, he helped the G-Revolutions to building the Heavy Metal Systems to face the BEGA Justice Five. Without him, we wouldn't be here today blading for fun. _

_The girl is Tachibana Hilary. Although she does not know how to blade, she supports the team. All I think about her is that she's a cheerleader who annoys me sometimes. Grr… _

"Hey Tyson!" called out a voice.  
The navy haired teen turned his body to the blondy teen waving to him. He had bright blonde hair to match his blue eyes and happy smile while wearing a green and yellow T-shirt with a symbol of a capital M on his left chest. He also wore, orange pants and a jacket that is tied around his waist while he wore gloves where three of the fingers are fingerless. On his left leg was a belt for his launcher to be held in. Finally, he wore green and white shoes.  
"How about a match against you here!?"  
"Coming Max!" I called back.

_The hyper active blondy is Mizuhara Max. He's one of the strongest bladers I ever met, especially when it comes to talking about his blading style. Unlike me and other bladers, Max uses a defensive style to attain victory in his matches. I find it unique. I could never match against him if I had to change my attack style of blading. _

"You versing Tyson? I doubt that…" said the long pony tailed Chinese teen who joined Max. He had raven spiked hair with a red headband containing a yin-yang symbol on it in order for his bangs to not cover his face and yellow cat-like eyes. He wore a chinese style karate like clothes that contain a white shirt with yellow streaks on the edge of the clothing, three navy blue buttons closing the side of his shirt and a red sash tied around his waist. He also wore black pants, black sewed traditional shoes and white socks. Finally, he wore red fingerless gloves with yin-yang symbols as his hair was tied together in a coil by a white fabric.   
"What? Why?" Max wondered.  
"Because…Tyson then would have to deal with the rest of us who wanted to match against him!"

_The Chinese raven haired teen is Kon Ray. He is another one of the strongest bladers as well as a respected one. His style of blading is to deal with speed and endurance. During his leisure activities, he would meditate and cook. On a personal level, I believe he's been keeping touch with his White Tiger X friends especially Chou Mariah. They're probably dating secretly…hehe… _

"Did someone say that they are challenging Tyson to a match!? I want a piece of it!" a short red headed blader hollered.  
The blader had red fiery like hair with a smash dent-like mark on his forehead, contrasting his green eyes.  
"Man! You're so noisy, monkey-boy!" Tyson retorted. "I can't believe you still have all that energy at this time of day!"  
"HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

_Sumeragi Daichi, the shorty blader who is annoying, stubborn, and well…all those qualities…that is somehow related to my own. However, the difference is that he packs a punch in his blading style. In other words, he contains a lot of raw power. _

"I think we're done for the day!" Kenny said. "And umm…I suggest you guys to not battle right now…it's already getting dark."  
"He does have a point," Hilary agreed.  
"Alright then," Max said. "Maybe another time…"  
"Don't worry…that day will come soon, buddy!" Tyson replied with a smile.  
"Hello boys!" said the elder chairman of the BBA.

_That's Mr. Dickinson. He's the person who brought the Bladebreakers together and started my fame in the world of Beyblading. _

"I presume that you all worked hard to teaching those kids how to blade?"  
"Yes, Mr. D!"  
"Well, I got some good news for you!"  
"What is it?"  
"Since you've all been working so hard to teaching the kids, I've organized a trip for you all to the mountains."  
"Wow! That's great to hear!" Max exclaimed.  
"Yes! A trip to the wilderness!" Daichi cheered.  
"Alright! Just imagining the trip has gotten me psyched up! Are you coming, Kai!?" the Granger asked once he turned to the two toned haired blader who was hiding under the shade of the bridge above him, leaning against the concrete wall.

_I can't forget Hiwatari Kai. The anti-social blader who lead me to my success as the World Champ. In the past, he was the captain of the Bladebreakers, making sure that the rest of us, Max, Ray and I, aren't doing any lacking off. Although he acts cold, there are moments where he has his good sides...unless it's just me..._

"And why should I go?" he asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.  
"It will be fun! You, me, Ray, Max, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary, in the wilderness mountains, freezing to death while trying to burn a fire…"  
"How…pleasant…"  
"Yeah…you get the point…"  
"Fine…I'll go…"  
"Really? You serious!?"  
He nodded in agreement. This special event caused the navy haired teen to jump for joy. "Yay! We're all going!"  
"That's good to hear," Mr. Dickinson said. "The bus will arrive at the dojo tomorrow morning. Be sure to pack everything you need for the trip!"  
"Alright! Let's get back and crash at my place!" Tyson exclaimed as the group of bladers went to the Granger residence.

Yawning as he stretched his arms in the air, the Granger soon tucked himself under his bedsheets and got himself comfortable. "Well, good night everyone!" he said.  
"Good night Tyson," Max replied back.  
"Night," Ray added.  
Daichi snored already without the group noticing he fell asleep.  
"Good night Kai, sleep tight…" Tyson said.  
"Whatever, just go to sleep…" he retorted back. "We have a long day tomorrow…"  
"Yeah…sure…night Kai…"  
"Night Kinomiya…"

_As excited as I am, I know this vacation will allow all of us to become closer together. Not only as blading rivals, but as close friends as well...I hope to wake up the next day to see the glowing lights of the sun when it rises from the horizon..._

_-- By Kinomiya Takao_

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**Ray:** Not bad of a start right?  
**AznVKai:** Yes, it's only the introduction to this fan fic. Not much developed yet, but please be patient my dear readers.  
**Max:** Is that the end?  
**AznVKai:** No, there is more to come for sure.  
**Daichi:** Good to hear!  
**AznVKai:** Please leave a review to comment if I should continue this!  
**Daichi:** What's with this reviewing stuff?!  
**Tyson:** Oh, it's for the readers to do. It's a way of commenting the writer or suggesting any ideas.  
**Daichi:** Okay…I don't get it…  
**Kai:** It will take forever for him to understand…  
**Tyson:** True…please review if the writer should continue!!!


	2. Like Family

**AznVKai: **I hope you liked the first chapter to Warm Hearted Blader. Thank you to all the reviewers who supported me! Now, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Max:** Not bad of an introduction, right?  
**Ray:** AznVKai tries her best...as always...to please her readers and herself...  
**Daichi:** What will happen next?  
**Tyson:** We'll find out in this chapter! Is it ready?  
**Kai:** Yeah...yeah...here's the tape...(pops in the tape into the VCR)  
**Tyson:** Okay! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 1:  
Sacal - **Oi! Congradulations! You're the first reviewer! Thanks for the review! If you plan to write your own fan fic, I look forward to reading it! I'm rooting for you!!! XD Anyways, enjoy this chapter!  
**Killani** - Hey! It's only the introduction...I try my best to make it interesting. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Hey again! Hehe...once again, you added my fan fic to your favourites list...XD Thanks for your precious review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**Izolda** - HEY! YOU REPLIED! I'm glad you like your ideal fan fic of you know who...going to disappear...hehe...you'll probably flip out what I plan to do with this fan fic...hehe...(thinks of evil plot against..."him") Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!  
**hilaryxkai1234** - I try my best to update every week so...yeah...it's okay...I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the next chapter! Thanks for the review!  
**The Goddess Inside** - Hehe...it's always Kai...hehe...thanks for your review and here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Hello again! Yes, it is, but as I said from the previous chapter, it will be very twisted so...it may not appear that way...you'll get what I mean as time passes by...thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

LEGEND

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration…_

* * *

**NAMES  
**Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju 

_Sometimes I will either call them by their original japanese names or their dubbed names in America. Just in case you get confused... -- AznVKai_

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 2:** Like Family

_Each time I hear the word family, I think about a group of people in related bloodline living together in a household. I once had that...until it fell apart..._

_Now...there's a new type of family I live with..._

_-- By Kinomiya Takao_

**_BEEP! BEEP!_**

"Ohh…I knew those guys would still be sleeping at this time!" exclaimed the brunette when she and the nerd were waiting in the courtyard at the dojo.  
She stormed into the dojo's training room and slammed the slide door open.  
"WAKE UP EVERYONE!"  
Slowly, the blondy and raven haired teens tossed and turned from their comfy beds, too lazy to get up.  
"WAKE UP!!!"

With a couple of moans and groans, the two finally sat up from their respected beds.  
"We're late, aren't we?" Max asked as the Chinese teen yawned.  
"OF COURSE AND DAICHI, WAKE UP!" Hilary yelled.  
"Man! You're so noisy!" the red head exclaimed as he shuffled his bedsheets aside and immediately stood up to yell at her.  
"Oh gosh, hey…where's Tyson and Kai?"  
"I have no idea…" Max said as he was folding the bedsheets.  
"I remember I hear footsteps leaving this room earlier today," Ray replied after he placed his bedsheets against the side of the dojo on the floor. "I thought it was Kai...getting up first as always...and I don't know about Tyson..."  
"Me neither...maybe Kai went for a walk..."  
"Maybe...but what caused Tyson to disappear?"  
"I don't know...but if we don't find them soon, they will miss the bus!" Hilary exclaimed. "Where could they be?"

* * *

**Tyson's Bedroom in the Main Residence **

"I thought I packed it up last night!" the navy haired teen exclaimed as he began throwing his clothes all over the place from his dresser drawer. "WHERE IS IT!?!"  
"You have all your clothes…what else are you looking for?" the Hiwatari, who was leaning against the wall of the slide door, asked.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

_In the morning, Kai sat up in bed, seeing the rest of the G-Revolutions snoring away in their sleep except for one person.  
"Strange...the world's going to end..." he thought to himself. "Why would he be awake at this time?"  
He got out of bed, folded the blankets and set them neatly aside the wooden wall before he left the room to search for him. _

_As he walked along the corridors of the dojo, he heard a loud voice. "Where is it?!!"  
He saw the navy haired teen dash past him from behind. "What the?" the dual haired teen wondered to himself. "What made him so jumpy?"  
He decided to follow him. Eventually, he found himself in his living room of the main residence. Kai watched the Granger run from room to room back and forth, searching for something.  
"Tyson..." he said.  
"Where is it?!" the navy haired teen wondered, ignoring the Hiwatari while running to the next room diagonal to him.  
"Tyson..." he repeated.  
"Not here...maybe over there..." he said as he went to the next room in front of him.  
"TYSON!"  
The Granger paused. He turned his head to see the Hiwatari staring at him.  
"Oh Kai! Sorry about that..." he apoligized.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Oh just looking for something...that I forgot to pack up..."  
"Well...hurry up before the bus arrives..."  
"Yeah...I know that...oh wait! It might be in my room somewhere!"  
The navy haired teen raced into his bedroom as the Hiwatari tailed behind him. _

**_END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

_**

"There it is!" he exclaimed as he picked up a picture frame in front of him.  
The dual haired teen walked over to the Granger and took a glance at the photograph. There were five people: a black haired muscular man, an elderly man, a young blue haired woman, a tall boy with light tone of blue and finally a small boy with hair dark like midnight. They were all smiling judging by the embracing hugs.  
"Your family…" Kai muttered under his breath.  
"Yeah…it is…" Tyson replied. "I don't usually talk about my family…I missed my childhood…"  
"And…why's that?"  
"My mom was the center of our family…everyone was very close…together…until she passed away when I was three years old…"  
"Tyson…I—"  
"Its okay, Kai…don't worry about me…after her death. Everything started falling apart…Dad left the dojo for his archeological work, Hiro soon left on his own on a journey for coaching Beyblade teams…this left me…in care by my Grandpa…"

I…do not know what to say…I have to admit, Tyson…someone who is loud, stubborn at times, yet smiles in front of everyone… as if nothing has happened….he has been hiding it for a long time…as he grew up independently…like me…

"Umm…well…we should stop sitting around here and go outside…I'm sure Hilary and the others are waiting for us…" the Hiwatari said, changing the subject.  
"Oh yeah…forgot…sorry," Tyson apologized as the two toned haired teen left the bedroom.  
Before he left, he quickly packed the family picture in his bag and took another picture frame that was sitting on his night table. On it, were seven people, relatively the same age. There was a red headed short teen, a brunette, a genius, a blondy, a long haired pony tailed teen, a navy haired teen, and a two toned haired teen. They were known as the G-Revolutions.

"Tyson! You'll be carrying everyone's bags if you don't come out now!" Hilary yelled.  
"Alright already!" he called back while packing the frame as well into his bag.

I still miss my family…but there was one thing that allowed me to keep going…since I learned how to blade, it has brought me great things…including this new kind of family…one I know will continue to last for as long as I live…

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**AznVKai:** Sweet chapter...in Kai's narration...and Tyson's narration...sorry if it's a bit boring...but don't worry...the interesting parts are coming in the next chapter!  
**Kai:** ...You just made me look like a softy...  
**AznVKai:** So? Even the bad boys have some softness in them...you need to show it more often...  
**Tyson:** I agree...sometimes it wouldn't hurt to not act like Mr. Sourpuss...  
**Kai:** ...so...I should act loveable?  
**Tyson:** Not too loveable! That would be scary!!!  
**Kai:** I see...  
**AznVKai:** Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave your review and I will see you soon! Bye!


	3. There and Gone

**AznVKai:** I'm back with the next chapter and thank you to all the people who reviewed! Enjoy!

* * *

**Max: **We're going on a mountain trip! We're going on a mountain trip! I'm so excited!  
**Daichi:** Me too! I could smell the sweet air now!!  
**Tyson:** More like your gym socks...  
**Daichi:** Hey! Not funny Tyson!  
**Kai:** He does have a point...it does stink...  
**Daichi:** What?! Not you too!  
**Ray:** Yup...you better clean up that mess you made on the floor before the chapter plays!  
Daichi grabs the socks and runs into the laundry room.  
**Ray:** Hehe...let's start without him...  
**Max:** How cruel...but okay! Let's play!**

* * *

Reviewers from Chapter 2:  
KrymsonDranzer - **Yep, I decided to try something new with the italics... (which is inspired by watching Kanon 2006 and a bit of Negima?!) And yes, it is a TyKa fan fic. After the fun twists and turns to try and knock you readers off course...hehe...thanks for your review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**hilaryxkai1234** - Thank you for your comment. Enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Thanks for your review! Xd Enjoy the next chapter!  
**The Goddess Inside** - Hehe...yes, Kai being nice...hehe...thanks for your review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**WHB** - Thank you for your review!!! Here's your wish and enjoy the next chapter!  
**niyati** - Here's your wish! I always try to update every week just to let you know. Thank you for your review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**

* * *

LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" Character Narration…_

_

* * *

_

**NAMES  
**Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Sometimes I will either call them by their original japanese names or their dubbed names in America. Just in case you get confused... -- AznVKai

* * *

_

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 3**: There and Gone

_The last time I remembered being here with my teammates, all I worried about is having fun. They too felt the same need...maybe including you too, even if you don't act too excited...without realizing the truth...I never thought it maybe your last...vacation with us... _

_-- By Kinomiya Takao_

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round…all through the town!" the blondy sang as the bus drove uphill towards their destination to the mountains.  
"Max, you should cut the amount of sugar you ate with your breakfast," the Hiwatari retorted.  
"No sweat, Kai!" the Granger replied, "It's been a while since he has become hyper-active!"  
"…"  
"He is right you know," Ray agreed with the Granger. "Ever since we've defeated Boris and the Justice Five, we haven't got the time to relax..."  
The Hiwatari gave the chinese teen a glare before he sighed in defeat.  
"Fine then...but only for today..."  
"I'M DEFINATELY HAVING FUN HERE! HOW ABOUT THE REST OF YOU!?!" the blondy snapped at them. "HUH? HUH? HUH!?!"  
They sweat dropped.  
"Okay...maybe a little too much sugar..." Tyson said.  
"How much longer until we get there?!" Daichi complained. "I HATE BEING COOPED UP IN THIS SMELLY BUS!!!"  
"I can't even tell if it's his stomach calling out for us to do some labour or is it just his excitement at its peak..."  
"Yeah..." Hilary agreed as the other G-Revolution members sighed.  
"We're almost there, Daichi," Kenny replied. "Just after the bus finishes driving uphill…which should be about now..."

From the corner of his eye, Kai noticed someone quickly dashing into the bushes through the window beside him. _"Hm?" _He turned and took a closer look. Seeing nothing happening, he turned his attention away from the window. _"Hmm...I wonder..."  
_"What's up, Kai?" Tyson asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
The dual haired teen turned to see the navy haired teen, curiously watching him.  
"Hm...nothing..."  
"Oh...okay...it did look like you were thinking about something..."  
He closed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"It's something minor and none of importance to you...anyway..."  
"Sure...whatever...lighten up for once...at least..."  
"I'll do that when I want to..."  
"Which might be never..."  
"Exactly..."

* * *

"Here we are!" Tyson exclaimed as he leaped out of the bus as the rest of his teammates followed. "I can't wait until we settle down and grab something to eat!!"  
He noticed the Hiwatari getting out of the bus and already started moving in the opposite direction from the destination the group was supposed to go to.  
"Yo Kai! Where are you going!?" Tyson called out to him.  
The Hiwatari ignored the navy haired teen's voice and continued his way into the woods.  
"Gosh…he could have at least tell us," Tyson said.  
"He's probably looking for the washroom?!" Daichi wondered.  
The rest of the gang stared at him.  
"What!?!"  
"…Umm…yeah…sure…let's just leave him be…he'll probably find his way back soon enough…after his walk…" the Granger said. 

_I get this strange feeling, that it might be the last time that I will see him...again...just like what happened after the first world championships...but...he will never return...

* * *

_

"I knew he is around here..." the dual haired teen said as he revealed himself from the bushes.  
The Hiwatari narrowed his eyes suspecting something trying to make its attempt to jump at him.  
_"Where is he?" _  
His eyes scanned the area, back and forth as he cautiously took his step forward.  
"Show yourself!" he exclaimed.  
"As you wish, Hiwatari Kai..." said a low voice from behind. _(O.o o.O Oh no! Kai! Mwahaha...I'll cut you from here...)_

* * *

After waiting for three hours, the team started to get worried about the dual haired teen's absence.  
"He's taking too long," Tyson said. "It is unlike Kai to disappear just like that…"  
"Yeah...he's taking too long to use the washroom!" Daichi complained.  
Everyone stared at him.  
"What!?"  
"I don't think that's the case..." Ray said. "Something else is going on..."  
"Obviously..." Max replied.  
"Max is right," Kenny agreed. "Let's go and search for him…"

* * *

Walking through the woods, the team called out his name several times to see if he responds back.  
"KAI! KAI! KAI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Tyson exclaimed.  
"KAI!? COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Hilary called out.  
"YO KAI! YOU'RE JUST TOO CHICKEN TO COME OUT AREN'T YOU!?" Daichi exclaimed.  
It was when the Granger latched his arm around his neck.  
"LISTEN HERE, DAICHI! HE'S DEFINITELY NOT CHICKEN!" the navy haired teen snapped.  
"OW-OW—OW!! Okay! I GOT IT! NOW, LET ME GO! CAN'T BREATHE!" Daichi exclaimed. "SO THEN…HOW COME HE'S SHOWING UP!?"  
"I have no idea…but I believe he's alright…"  
"Let's continue to search for him," Max suggested.  
"KAI!!" everyone called out. 

It was when Tyson tripped over something that caused him to fall down face first.  
"OUF!"

**_THUD!_**

"Are you alright Tyson?" Kenny asked.  
"Yeah...I think so..." Tyson replied as he rubbed his head with his hand, easing the pain. "What did I trip over?"  
Taking a closer look at it, he realized what it was.  
"What?! This is Kai's bag that he was carrying!" he exclaimed as he grabbed it and checked the contents in it.  
From there, he pulled out a familiar blue blade in the grip of his hand.  
"Yeah...it's Kai's alright..."  
He revealed to the rest of the teens the Hiwatari's prized possession, Dranzer.  
"You're right..." Kenny replied. "It is Dranzer..."  
"But Kai never leaves his blade behind!" Hilary added.  
"Yeah!" Daichi agreed.  
"If Kai's stuff is here, then he must be somewhere nearby..." Ray suggested.  
"Yeah...we'll search around here..." Max said. "I'll look over at the east side..."  
"West side to me!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"We'll go north," Kenny and Hilary said.  
"And I'll go south!" Ray replied.  
"And I will...uhh...well...look around here!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"We'll meet each other again after a few minutes...see you later!"  
All the bladers split up for a moment, leaving the navy haired teen in charge of the Hiwatari's bag. Staring at the blade, he wondered to himself, "Kai...why did you leave Dranzer behind?"

* * *

After a few minutes of calling out to him, the group decided to chat with each other again. 

"Any luck?" Hilary asked.  
The blondy shook his head. "Nope..."  
"Me neither..." Ray added.  
"Same..." Kenny replied.  
"Nada-zilch!" Daichi said as the Granger watched his friends from behind.

_Kai...we're all worried about you...Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny, Hilary and I...this better not be one of your practical schemes to disappear or betray us at this time...please don't do that..._

Suddenly, there was a scream.  
"What was that?!" Max snapped.  
"It's coming from over there!" Tyson said as he pointed his finger in the right direction. "Or is it from the other way?"  
Another scream filled the background, causing a flock of birds to fly away.  
"There it is again!" Ray added.  
"It's coming from this way! Follow me!" Tyson exclaimed as he lead the group towards the direction of the sun.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** Is Kai okay!? Did KAI SCREAM!? Find out...in the next chapter!  
**Kai:** I don't scream!  
**Tyson:** Now you do...hehe...  
**Kai:** Not funny, Tyson...  
**Max:** Hehe...I find it cute...  
**Tyson and Kai:** ...  
**Ray:** Anywhos...thanks for reading this chapter. Please review and we'll see you again later! Bye for now! 


	4. The Girl

**AznVKai:** Thanks for the reviews!!! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Tyson:** I still think Kai screamed...  
**Kai:** No...I don't think so...Like I said before, I don't scream...  
**Tyson:** Who knows...maybe AznVKai decided to put some irony into this...  
**Kai:** And you know how to use irony in a sentence properly?! Something's wrong...  
**Tyson:** HEY! NOT FUNNY! NO TYSON BASHING ALLOWED!  
**Kai:** Of course...but I only do that once in a while...  
**Ray:** Hehe...probably Kai's the only one allowed to do some Tyson bashing...because Tyson likes it...  
**Tyson:** Ewww!! Ray!! ROLE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 3:  
KrymsonDranzer **- Hehe...yes, I am evil sometimes...here's your wish and enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom **- Yes...maybe Kai...or maybe someone else...you'll find out soon enough. Thanks for your review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**sanaa** - Thanks for your review. Here's my answer to you. It is a yaoi fan fic with those two. There will be hints before they can truely be together. Enjoy the next chapter!  
**The Goddess Inside** - O.o Hehe...I'm assuming that you're left hanging and need to find out what is happening next...hehe...here's the next chapter! And thank you for your review!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Character Narration..._

* * *

**NAMES  
**Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju 

_Sometimes I will either call them by their original japanese names or their dubbed names in America. Just in case you get confused... -- AznVKai_

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 4 Part I:** The Girl

_Searching for you...  
I seek for answers...  
Are you hurt?  
What happened to you?  
What can I do to help?  
The only way to know that...  
Is to find you and ask you personally..._

_-- By Kinomiya Takao_

Running pass the rustling of the bushes that slammed against each blader's body, Tyson and the rest of the G-Revolutions were following the voice that was heard. _"If it's you Kai, hold on…" _Tyson thought to himself. _"We're coming..."_

By the time the G-Revolutions arrived to their destination, they gasped to find a girl being harassed by a man who was trying to grab her arms. "Let me go!" she exclaimed in an angry voice.

She had midnight blue hair with a lighter tone of blue streaks highlighted on her bangs in a length up to her shoulders while being tied up in a low ponytail. She wore a bloody-red long T-shirt with a black un-buttoned long sleeve jacket on top with red mini belts hanging on the side of it. Her yellow stripped red belt held her navy blue pants which camouflaged her black and white stripped shoes. Finishing her appearence were her black and red fingerless gloves and a short white scarf tied around her neck and dangling down to the middle of her back.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tyson exclaimed at the man.  
The man glanced at the G-Revolutions, quickly let go of her and disappeared into the bushes as she was left on the hard ground.

Sighing in relief, the gang gathered around the girl to see if she's alright. "You okay?" Tyson asked, giving a hand out to her.  
"Yeah, thanks…" she said while taking his hand with hers and getting a boost back onto her feet.

Her eyes were sparkling maroon staring at the male teens. It caused the male bladers to immediately become infatuated by her beautiful appearance.

"You should be careful...being alone is not good for you," Max suggested while trying to maintain his rationality.  
"Yeah…unfortunately, I had to learn it the hard way, right?" she laughed.

Her smile is stunning. Her lips were soft and smooth like a silky blanket, matching her soft tenderness of her skin.

"Well, that's the case…I'm Ray Kon," the Chinese teen said smiling back.  
"Mine's Max Mizuhara," the blondy replied.  
"Daichi Sumeragi! Never forget it!" the red head exclaimed.  
"Hilary Tachibana," the brunette said. "Beside me is Kenny…"  
"And I'm Tyson Granger!" the navy haired teen said, giving a friendly smile back.  
She found herself in a short daze a thought came into mind.  
_"Kinomiya Takao…" _

She blinked for a moment to find Tyson staring at her. "Nani?" she asked.  
"Introduce yourself?" he asked.  
"Oh yeah…hehe…watashi Hikari Ruby!" she said while bowing her head down.  
"There's no need for formality…"  
"Yeah...hehe...well…thanks again…"  
"Are you here alone?" Ray asked.  
"I guess you could say that..."  
"You should come back to our campsite!" Tyson suggested.  
"That's a great idea!" Hilary agreed. "You should stay with us for the night!"  
"Arigatou…" Ruby replied. "But I don't want to be a botherer..."  
"You're talking nonsense!" Tyson snapped.  
"Yeah!" the blondy agreed. "We like meeting new people!"  
"That's right!" Daichi added. "Come with us!"  
"Well...since you put it that way...thank you..." she replied back.  
"Well…let's go!"

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part II: **Infatuation 

**CAMPSITE**

"Kai's been gone for a long time…are you sure he's safe?" Kenny wondered.  
"I'm sure he's doing fine…I hope…we'll search for him again tomorrow…" Tyson said.  
"Umm…are you sure it's okay to use this sleeping bag?" Ruby asked as she carried the dual haired teen's blue sleeping bag.  
"I'm sure it's okay…we might as well make good use of it since Kai's appears to not have come back…"  
"What if he does during the night?"  
"Well…tell him that it's my fault!" the Granger said as he pointed at himself with a smile.  
"Are you sure?" she questioned.  
"Yep…I'm sure."  
"Thank you, Granger-kun."  
"Call me, Tyson."  
"Okay…Tyson-kun…thanks again."  
_"Tyson...kun? I like that..." _Tyson thought happily to himself. _"Hmm...if only you...can say it as well...but as...koi..."_  
Ruby went into Hilary's tent to sleep with her for the night.

"She's really pretty," Max said.  
"Yeah, he's right you know…" Ray agreed. "You had to admit…"  
"What? What do you mean by that?" Tyson snapped.  
"She's really cute...someone different than the other girls we've met before..." Daichi added.  
"What the? What's wrong with you guys?! She's only a girl we've just met!"  
"Somebody's jealous..." Max teased.  
"Max!"  
"So you like her!" Max said smiling.  
"Well...in a friendly sense...not the other way..."  
"I know...I think it's just us as well...if we're not mistaken...I think all of us guys are infatuated by her beauty..." Kenny suggested.  
"I can understand that...I guess..."  
"Her beautiful silky midnight blue hair with her lighter blue streaks…on her bangs, tied in a ponytail…" Max described as his eyes appear to be sparkling. "Especially her glowing maroon sphere eyes…She's very nice, yet also very active…she helped us get dinner by catching fish…"  
"She's a good cook too," Ray added. "She helped me cook soup…"  
"Very smart," Kenny cut in. "She knows a lot about beyblade as well!"  
"Athletic as well…she and I had a race along the river…she totally beat me!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"So you all like her…" Tyson said.  
"Yeah…she's a good person to hang around with..." Max said.  
"She might have the potential to belong to any of us...if she continues to hang out with us," Kenny replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Except Kai…" Max said. "It's hard for Kai to be paired up with anyone…"  
Everyone giggled.  
"He's right..." Daichi said. "Even I'm aware that he's too anti-social to be in a relationship with a girl..."  
"I wonder when he's actually going to settle down…and get a girl for once…" Ray wondered.  
"That would probably mean the end of the world!" Tyson teased as the bladers laughed as well. _"Then again...it might be not...if you actually feel the same...about me..."_  
"So...you like her?" Max said.  
"I uh…I guess…she is pretty and all…and is a nice person to get to know..."  
"Yeah…she'll probably leave once we get back to Bay City…" Ray said.  
"Yeah…night you guys!" Tyson said.  
"Night!" everyone replied.  
"Don't let the beyblades bite!" Daichi added.  
"Haha…very funny Daichi…" Tyson said.  
_"Today, we find a girl being harassed by a man while we were searching for you…" _Tyson thought as he took out the Dranzer blade that has been reclaimed from inside Kai's belongings the group found while searching for him. _"She has all the qualities many of us liked about…Maybe one day...when we're able to find you...we'll be able to introduce her to you...I hope we could find you tomorrow…it's unlike you to disappear…" _

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai: **Hope you like this chapter although it turned out a bit cheesy...  
**Kai:** Yeah! Who is the girl anyways!?! I should be in this fan fic a little longer!!! And--  
G-Revolutions stuffs Kai in the closet.  
**Tyson:** Hehe...we don't want Kai to spoil what is going to happen...  
**Max:** Yeah...expect him not to show up for the next little while...sorry about you all Kai fans...  
**Ray:** AznVKai promises to bring him back into the fan fic a little later! Somehow...anyways...yeah...  
**AznVKai:** Please review and I will be back next week with the continuation! Laterz! 


	5. Socializing

**AznVKai: **I'M BACK AGAIN! Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Tyson:** Hello to everyone!!! We're back!!!  
**Ray:** Kai disappeared and replaced by a girl named Ruby Hikari!  
**Max:** She's really cute...  
Tyson gives a stern look at the blondy.  
**Tyson:** ANYWAYS...  
**Daichi:** Will Kai be found or what!?  
**Ray:** Who knows...maybe the answer will show up in this chapter!  
**Max:** Now we'll stop yapping and continue the story! Role the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 4:  
SchoolBoredom** - Hehe...who knows...you might be right...XD Thanks for your review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**Killani** - Hehe...yes...they just stop to look at her...XD Thanks for your review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Hehe...meep! XD Thanks for your review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**Dark Dragon** - Fire Fox - Hey! In "love"? Hehe...maybe...Cool Name you changed into. Thanks for your review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**hilaryxkai1234** - It's okay if you didn't review. I had a feeling you were always reading my fan fic somehow...XD Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Character Narration..._

* * *

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

_

* * *

_

_Before I actually start this chapter, here is the first "pairings" of this fan fic._

**Warnings:**

1) Pairing moments of Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya and Ruby Hikari

2) Hinted pairing of Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari

_Okay...I'll zip my mouth now and enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 5 Part I:** Socializing

_Another day, another search…I noticed that the others aren't worried about your disappearance as much as I am…I could sort of understand that…a new girl named Ruby Hikari was found in place of your absence…I feel a bit uncomfortable…but I seek to find you again…alone…this time… _

_-- By Kinomiya Takao

* * *

_

**DREAM**

_He opened his eyes to see the dual haired teen next to him. They were both lying on the bed of grass, relaxing under the night sky. They were both content and calm by their presence together.  
"The stars are pretty…" the navy haired teen said. He turned to the Hiwatari. "Isn't it, Kai?"  
He blinked to see no one there.  
"Kai?"  
"Is there something wrong, Tyson-kun?" asked a female voice.  
He turned to the other side of him to see the concern of the dual haired female, her maroon eyes exposing her sensitivity.  
"Ruby?"  
"You seem…confused about something…"  
"Oh…nothing…"  
She smiled at him.  
"That's good to hear…You don't need to worry about him anyways…"  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"You know…"  
"No, I don't know! Are you talking about Kai? What do you mean I don't have to worry about him!?"  
"It's up to you to realize the answer to your questions…" _

**END OF DREAM

* * *

**

He quickly opened his eyes to see the rays of the morning sun. Shielding his eyes with his arms, he slowly got out of bed to find the rest of the boys still sleeping. He grabbed a towel and his swim trunks from his bag and decided to head over to the river nearby to take a swim.

_"You still haven't come back," _Tyson thought to himself as he walked through the woods. _"What's taking you so long?"  
_He took a turn to the left to find someone already there.  
"Hm?"  
All of a sudden, his senses aroused. His cheeks turned a slight pink.

Ruby Hikari was swimming in her undergarments.

The female dived into the river and began to do some front crawls back and forth for and against the current. The Granger gulped down his saliva. His heart was pounding.  
_"What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?" _he thought to himself as he continued to watch the dual haired girl swim.  
She decided to get out of the water and crawl her way back on land as water dripped and slide down on and off her feminine features.  
Trying to make her not notice, Tyson slowly tip-toed backwards until he broke a twig on the ground sending off a CRACK!

Alarmed, her eyes shot up glaring and locating where the noise is coming from. "Who's there?" she asked. "I know you're there…"  
Without bothering to run away, Tyson appeared from the bushes, embarrassed of what he saw.  
"Tyson-kun?" she said while blinking.  
"Yeah…It's just me…" he replied back. "I'm sorry…"  
"For what?"  
"You know…I was well…"  
"You saw me swimming in my undergarments?" she bluntly asked.  
Turning redder, he nodded in agreement. She smiled at him.  
"Don't worry…eventually you have to see that…it's normal…human males are usually aroused the first time seeing the nature of women's body parts…right?"  
"Umm…yeah…"  
"Sorry…am I making you uncomfortable?"  
He shook his head.  
"No…"  
"Just say so when you don't want me to talk about it…and I won't…"  
"Yeah…"  
"So…you planning to swim?"  
"Umm…yeah…"  
"Don't mind if I just hang around as you swim, right?"  
"Umm…sure…I'm fine with that…"  
She giggled. "It will take sometime…that's all…it's all in the matter of experience…"

Quickly, a thought ran through her mind.  
_"Tyson! I'm going to kill you for doing that!" a voice snapped as the figure was chasing after him.  
"I'm…I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again!" the navy haired teen tried to apologized, running away. "It was an accident!"  
By the time, the navy haired teen took off, the person stopped running.  
"Idiot..." _

"Ruby? Are you okay?" asked a voice.  
She snapped from her daze to see the Granger's crimson eyes watching her.  
"Oh…I'm fine…"  
"You usually find yourself daydreaming in random moments…like this…don't you?" he asked.  
"Yeah…I guess…hehe…"

* * *

**Chapter 5 Part II:** The Departure 

**LATER IN THE DAY **

"Tyson, where are you going?" Hilary asked as she watched the Granger preparing to leave the campsite.  
The Granger didn't listen to her as he started to run.  
"Is that a hard question to ask?" she snapped.  
Too late, he quickly left the camp.  
"What's wrong with him?" she sighed.  
"If I know Tyson," Kenny interrupted, "he's looking for Kai again…"  
"Yup, can't blame him…" Max agreed. "I'm almost sure that those two are mother and daughter…"  
Everyone giggled.  
"More like lovers to be exact…" Ray corrected.  
"Yeah…I wonder when they're actually going to fess up…"  
"If this keeps up, probably never…which is slightly sad…"**  
**"Hmm? I don't get it!" Daichi snapped. "You mean that Kai and Tyson love each other?!"  
"Where were you all this time?" Max asked. "It's obvious…there are moments where both Kai and Tyson have been dropping hints!"  
"Sometimes…I will never understand…"  
The female dual haired teen blinked in confusion.  
"Who is this Kai person you've been talking about?" she asked.  
"Oh yeah, you don't know him…" Kenny said. "He's another person that came with us here…"  
"Yep, once we arrived, Kai immediately went into the woods with his belongings," Ray explained. "And so far…he hasn't come back yet…"  
"Maybe he likes the wilderness and wants to be alone…" she suggested.  
"Maybe…but whatever he's doing, he made Tyson worry too much," Max added.  
"He seems like a nice person for Tyson to care so much about him," Ruby said.  
_"Umm...I guess so…since those two have a funny way to show that they care…" _the G-Revolutions thought to themselves as they imagined all the times Kai and Tyson have been together.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_"That's a sloppy launch!" snapped a voice. "Try again Tyson!"  
"Man! You're too cruel sometimes!" the navy haired teen whined as he collapsed himself on the rocky ground, taking a breath.  
"Even if the World Championships are gone now, we still have to keep ourselves fit!"  
"But Kai! I'm the World Champ! Two times!"  
"But I'm the World Champ…well, tell you what…I'm the team captain of the Bladebreakers! I know immediately that you're going to slack off somehow!"  
"Awww…KAI!!"  
"Kai…I think you're being too rough on Tyson," Max said.  
"Max is right, you're being a little too hard on him," Ray agreed. "Give him a break for once…"  
"Yeah Kai…please…a break…even if it's only a few minutes…" Tyson pleaded.  
The Chinese and blondy teens noticed the Hiwatari staring into Tyson's innocent crimson eyes for a brief moment until he sighed in defeat.  
"Fine…I'll give you fifteen minutes…"  
"Really? Alright!" he cheered. "Thank you Kai!"  
"I wouldn't celebrate too soon if I were you…cause after the time is up, you'll be back in training…"  
"Alright, Kai! Whatever you say!" _

**END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

**

"Yeah, once he comes back, we'll introduce him to you…" Max said.

* * *

Walking through the woods, the navy haired teen was searching for any traces of the missing teen. "Kai! Where are you!?" he called out.  
He called out to the sky, "WHERE ARE YOU!?" 

His loud shouting caused a couple of birds to wince and fly away from the tress they were hiding.  
He sighed in defeat.  
"He's not here…it's no use…"  
He laid against a tree trunk while sitting down for a break. From his right pocket, he took out the Dranzer blade that was left behind by her master. Staring at the BitChip, he started wondering. "It must be lonely without your master…isn't it, Dranzer?" he said.  
He clutched his grip on the blade as he stared into the sky.  
"Kai…why won't you show up?"  
The wind picked up a gentle breeze through the teen's soft hair.  
"Is it because something happened to you and somehow you are unable to come back?"

During the brief moment of silence, he stood up again and turned around, heading back to the campsite.  
"There is always tomorrow…I will find you…don't worry Kai…"

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"HURRY UP, TYSON!" the brunette snapped. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO WAIT FOREVER FOR YOU!"  
All the G-Revolution members including Ruby Hikari were in the bus, waiting for the navy haired teen to enter. They were getting ready to head back to Bay City.  
"It was a great trip!" Max exclaimed.  
"I agree! I never thought I would enjoy such a trip especially with you guys!" Ruby agreed with a cheery smile. "Is it really okay for me to come with you?"  
"None of us mind," Ray replied. "Besides, you did say that you don't have a place to stay…you might as well hang with us for now."  
"Thanks Ray!"  
"TYSON! HURRY UP! I CAN'T WAIT TO COME BACK TO SEE GRANDPA AND SHOW HIM ALL THE STUFF I'VE COLLECTED ON THIS TRIP!" Daichi snapped as he popped his head through the window to see the Granger still staring at the woods where Kai disappeared into.

The navy haired teen was still waiting. He was waiting for the dual haired teen to show up. _"You should be back now…" _he thought. _"Something must be wrong…"  
_"TYSON!!!" Hilary and Daichi snapped. "HURRY UP!"  
Slowly turning against the woods, he slowly walked into the bus and sat on his seat silently.  
"Tyson, I've sent an e-mail to Mr. Dickinson," Kenny said, "he replied that he and the BBA will search for him…in the meantime, he suggests us to remain calm and return to Bay City safely…"  
"Yeah…maybe with their help, he'll be found…" Tyson muttered.  
"Let's just hope so…"  
The bus started to run and slowly, it was driven away from the campsite, wondering if they've left behind the dual haired teen.

_I wonder if it's the right thing to do…to leave you here in the wilderness…I wish if I can…I could stay here and continue to wait for your return… _

_-- By Kinomiya Takao_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

Tyson: **Kai's left behind!!!  
**Ray:** (Sobs) Unfortunately, yes...  
**Max:** Poor Tyson...  
**Tyson:** Hey...I'm not sad!  
**Daichi:** Sure you are...  
**Tyson:** ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU AND I'LL SEND YOU TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GLOBE!  
**Daichi:** ACK!!!  
**AznVKai:** Hehe... Anyways...hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review! And I'll be back laterz! 


	6. Shopping with Max

**AznVKai: **What's up? I'm back again with the next chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers!

* * *

**Tyson:** Kai is left behind!!!  
**Ray:** Yep...don't worry Tyson...he'll be back later...  
**Tyson:** How long!?  
**Max:** How are we supposed to know...only AznVKai knows the answer to that question...  
**Tyson:** ...  
**Daichi:** Can't we stop talking about Kai and get to this chapter now!?!  
**Tyson:** Alright! Alright already! Shesh...here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 5:  
KrymsonDranzer - **XD Hehe...thanks for your review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Hehe...thanks for your comment and enjoy the next chapter!!! XD

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration..._

_

* * *

_

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

* * *

_Another warning for this chapter...so be aware! _

**Warnings:**

1) Pairing moments of Max Tate / Max Mizuhara and Ruby Hikari

2) Pairing moments of Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya and Ruby Hikari

3) Hinted mentions of Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari

4) Minor description of adult content

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 6 Part I:** Shopping with Max 

Young... pretty…someone who I got to know well… cheery, happy and fun to be with…those are the qualities I seek within a girl … today…I think…I've found that person…

-- By Mizuhara Max

"Thanks Max for coming with me," Ruby said as the two teens were walking through Bay City.  
"It's really no problem," Max said with a smile. "Anything to help a girl in need…"  
She giggled.  
"You're very sweet…do you always do that to all girls you hang around with?"  
He smiled at the dual haired female.  
"Hehe…maybe…"  
"You're funny…"  
"I try…I'm glad that Mr. Dickinson was generous enough to help search for your family…and good thing that Tyson's grandpa allowed you to stay in the dojo for a while…"  
"Yeah…but I really need a new set of clothes…" Ruby said staring at her worn out clothes she's currently wearing. "I really need to owe Hilary back somehow for lending some of her money to me…"  
"How did you know that I like shopping?" Max asked.  
"Oh, Hilary told me…so, I thought I would get to know you better this way…"  
"Oh…yeah…"

* * *

The two teens went into the mall to see many people roaming around here. People were walking with their friends and family, smiling in content. Children become excited watching through the windows staring at the toys on the front display.  
"This is heaven…" Ruby said.  
"You said it!" Max agreed.  
"Shall we get going?" she asked as she held out her hand to him.  
"Yep!"  
The blondy grabbed the teen's hand as the two walked together with content.  
"How about this store?" Max asked as the two teens passed by one of the clothing shops.  
"Sure, why not?" she replied as they went inside. 

"These clothes?" she asked as she came out of the changing room.  
The Tate stood there and thought for a while. Then, he shook his head. "Nope…that shirt is too baggy…it makes you look a little fat…" he suggested.  
"Yeah…you're right…I thought so too…"  
"Maybe this shirt will help…"  
He passed a dark blue and white streaked T-shirt to her.  
"Thanks Max!" she said with a sweet smile.  
"No problem!" Max said as he smiled back at her.  
She went back inside the changing room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"How about this?" Ruby asked the blondy as she held up a pair of underwear in front of him.  
"It's up to you, since you would be wearing it..." Max replied trying to preventing himself from thinking any hentai.  
"You know...I always thought that boys would be shy shopping with me for these things...but you're a different story, Max..."  
"Oh...it's nothing...well...everyone's unique..." the blondy replied, blushing a shade of soft pink.  
"Well, I'm pretty much done here...let's go back to the dojo...they must be getting bored..."  
"Yeah...you're right..."

* * *

"We're back!!!" Max exclaimed as the two teens came back into the dojo where the rest of the G-Revolutions were lounging all over the floor.  
"Whoa…I know you guys were shopping for some clothes, but that is too much!" Tyson snapped as he sat up from the ground.  
"Hehe…I'm sorry Tyson-kun…Maxie-kun and I got carried away," Ruby apologized as she placed the four bags of clothes on the floor.  
"Well, never mind that…put the clothes in your room, we're getting ready to go out for dinner!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"YAY! ANOTHER TRIP!" Max and Ruby exclaimed in union.  
"Let's put the clothes away in my room!" Ruby said to the blondy.  
"Right behind you!" the Draciel's master said.  
The two ran into Ruby's bedroom with the shopping bags. 

"How cute…" Hilary said. "They're alike…in terms of optimistic levels…"  
"Yep…I agree…" Ray replied.

* * *

**LATER**

"Man! I couldn't eat another bite!" Daichi said as the G-Revolutions and Ruby entered the dojo from their trip to the restaurant.  
"You said it, Daichi!" Tyson agreed as he sat on the sofa. "It really hit the spot!"  
"Same here!" Ruby added as she sat next to Tyson. "Eating quickly was worth it…"  
"Who would have thought that Ruby have similar table manners like Ray, yet she eats like Daichi and Tyson…" Hilary said.  
"Yeah…" Kenny agreed. "It can't be helped…"

It was when Ruby started yawning. "Man…I'm pooped…I'm getting ready for bed…"  
"Yeah…let's go to the training room and prepare for bed…" Max said.  
"Night you guys," Ruby said before she entered her room.  
"Night…" everyone replied back.

* * *

TRAINING ROOM

"You guys…" Max said as he lay in bed.  
"What's up, Max?" Tyson asked.  
"Mm…never mind…I lost my train of thought…"  
There was a moment of silence until Daichi started snoring in bed. Everyone sweat dropped.  
"Don't worry about it…" Ray said. "It will come back to you eventually…"  
"Yeah…"  
"It's okay…night Maxy…" Tyson said.  
"We have another big day tomorrow…" Ray added.  
"Night Ty…" Max said. "Night Ray…"  
He turned his body away from the other members of his team…

I can't tell them…I'm not certain yet…if time continues to unfold, maybe by then…I will know the answer…

-- By Mizuhara Max

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part II:** Similarities

There are times where people mistaken others for people who they know because of their similar appearance and actions…For me, it was one of those times…where my feelings got confused for another's…

-- By Kinomiya Takao

"Wow!!! I can't believe that you won that trip to the hot springs during the school festival last week Hilary!" Ruby exclaimed.  
"Yep! Nobody messes with THE GOOD LUCK CHARM!" Hilary exclaimed in excitement. "MWAHAHAHA!"  
"Sometimes…I can't even tell if she really is one…" Tyson said.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY TYSON!?!" she snapped at him.  
Feeling the tension between them, the Granger sweatdropped and replied, "NOTHING!"  
She then smiled back.  
"Good…"  
She turned her attention and continued her conversation with Ruby in front of the boys.

"She's scary sometimes…" Max said.  
"You said it…" Tyson agreed. "And I knew her since early junior high…"  
"Well…at least she was nice enough to bring us along to the hot springs," Ray said.  
"Yep…some relaxing time!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"Anyways Chief," Tyson said as he turned to the glasses nerd, "any word from Mr. D?"  
He shook his head slowly.  
"No luck yet…Kai's still missing…" he replied.  
"Oh…"

Feeling the vibe of depression from the navy haired teen, Kenny snapped, trying to think of something to comfort him. "Umm…don't worry Tyson! Kai will be found! I promise he will show up!"  
The Granger smiled back at him. "Thanks Kenny…I needed that…"

I miss you…  
Where have you gone?  
It feels like forever…  
That I last saw you…

* * *

NIGHT

While everyone was sleeping, Tyson decided to take another bath in the hot springs, but this time, alone. Stripping himself from his bathrobe, he walked over to the pool and dipped his legs in the water. Eventually, half of his body was engulfed by the water once he sat down. "It feels great…" he said.  
He stared at the moon in the clear sky and started wondering about him again. _"I can't stop worrying about you Kai…" _he thought. _"I wish…I had the chance to tell you…that I actually fell in love with you…I missed all those opportunities…we had when we're alone…now…I'm not even sure if I get another chance to see you again…" _  
"Tyson? Is that you?" asked a voice.  
He turned to see who was next to him. His eyes widened for a moment. The background was too foggy for him to figure out who it is coming towards him.

The first thing he saw was the person's two tone hair. Subconsciously, he muttered the first thing that came into mind, "Kai…"  
"Tyson…" echoed the voice, moving closer.  
"Kai…you're here!" he exclaimed as he stood up from his seat.

There was a brief moment of silence as the two came closer together.  
_"I missed you Kai..."_

The next thing that happened was that he was slapped across the face. The shock caused him to fall back into the water.  
"Ecchi!!!" (Meaning pervert in Japanese)  
Blinking a couple of times, he found himself staring at Ruby, who was blushing cherry red.

"Ruby?" he asked.  
"Tyson-kun! Didn't you hear me!?" she exclaimed yelling at him. "And sit down!"  
Realizing he exposed himself in front of her, he quickly sat back down in embarrassment. His face turned as red as her face. "Gomen-nesai…" Tyson apologized.  
The Hikari sighed and sat next to him.  
"It's okay…I forgive you…"  
"Wait…weren't you…"  
"Don't say anything…" she retorted.  
"So even you are embarrassed showing yourself…"  
"Shush it…Tyson…"

The exact words got Tyson to thinking about someone else. "Kai…"  
"Hm? You're muttering about that person…" Ruby said.  
"Oh…the others must have told you?"  
"Yeah…a little…they say that you and Kai were good friends…and long time rivals…"  
"That's right…"  
"What was he like?"  
"Oh…he's different from any of the others…he's sort of the anti-social type…"  
"Yet you are close to him…"  
_"Yeah…so close that I want to confess my feelings to him and kiss him…" _Tyson thought.  
"Thanks for everything Tyson-kun…"  
"Oh…no problem…"  
"You really…a nice person…Kai is lucky to have a friend like you…"  
"Yeah…lucky…" his mind soon adverted his attention from reality. _"Too lucky...but yet...so far..." _

Staring at her for a brief moment, Tyson continued to think about the missing teen._ "She's beautiful…just like him…the soft silky hair…and the spherical maroon eyes…"_  
He leaned closer to her.  
_"Kai…I want…to…if you don't mind…"  
_Closing the distance between them, Tyson closed his eyes, preparing for the moment he wanted. Ruby lost her morality and allowed the Granger to come closer. Their lips were inches away from union.  
_"It wouldn't hurt…" _

A thought flashed through Ruby's mind.  
_"That is the thing deep inside you that makes it so hard for you to let go?"  
"It is…AND NO ONE CAN TAKE IT AWAY!"_

Her senses snapped, causing her to panic and separate herself from Tyson. The Granger stared, wondering about his actions.  
_"Oh gods…I must have lost sense of reality…" _the navy haired teen thought. "Ruby…I'm sorry…it didn't mean it…"  
"No…it's okay…I'm fine…it's just…well…yeah…" she replied back. "Well…umm…I better get out now…and get ready to sleep…"  
"Yeah…good night, Ruby…"  
"Good night, Tyson-kun…" she said before she took a white towel from the side, wrapped herself with it and left the springs.

Alone again, Tyson found himself staring at the stars. "Kai…please come back…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

Tyson: **Ack!!! I nearly kissed her!!  
**Ray:** Yep...Kai will be jealous...  
**Tyson:** ...  
**Max:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!  
**Daichi:** LOL hahaha!!!  
**Tyson:** DAICHI!!!  
**AznVKai:** ...hehe...thanks for reading! Please review and I'll be back again later! Bye! 


	7. Blending In

**AznVKai:** Thank you all who have reviewed! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Without any more delays, here's the next one!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 6:  
KrymsonDranzer - **Hehe...he might be...who knows...XD Thanks for your review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Awesome! XD Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration..._

* * *

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 7:** Blending In

Being here at the Granger residence for about a week already…I got myself comfortable…his family has been nice to me, he has good friends…they're been very sincere to me…Now, I must prove my capabilities as a blader…

-- Hikari Ruby

"Everyone seems excited about something," Ruby asked as she watched the G-Revolutions gathering together, preparing to jog.  
"Yep, the regional tournament is coming up," Hilary said.  
"When is it?"  
"Oh…in about two months…"  
"Wow…so soon already…"  
"Yep, but not as big as the World Championships that passed a while ago…"  
"Oh…"  
"Hey…do you know how to blade?"  
"Hm…why ask?"  
"You don't seem to wonder about it…So, I thought that…you might know it…"  
"Oh yeah, I know it…I know it very well…as a matter of fact, I love it…and play it…"  
"Really? You do?" Max asked as the boys entered the conversation.  
"Wow, that's great to hear!" Daichi exclaimed.  
Ruby nodded in agreement with a smile.  
"My dad introduced it to me…when I was still a young child…"  
"I really loved the game…"  
"Well, why won't you play with us?" Tyson asked.  
"That's a good idea!" Max agreed. "You could be a part of our team!"  
"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.  
"No, sweat!" Daichi replied. "We just need to see if you're good enough to play with us!"  
"Hehe…We'll see about that…" her eyes narrowed as her voice tone changed. "Except…I DON'T HAVE MY BLADE!"

Everyone did an anime fall and picked themselves up again.  
"I could make one for you," Kenny suggested.  
"Really? Thanks! In the meantime, how about I try this blade?" she asked as she pointed at the Dranzer blade sitting next to Kenny.  
"Oh…that's Kai's blade…" Tyson said. "I'm not sure if you're good enough to wield it…and it is Kai's…"  
"So, you think I'm not as good as Kai!?!" she snapped at the navy haired teen.  
"No! That's not what I'm trying to say!" Tyson exclaimed. _"It's just…I don't want to lose the person who Dranzer serves…_"  
"Well…too bad…I'm playing with it…" she said as she grabbed the blade and walked over to the dish.  
Tyson sighed in defeat.  
"Kai's going to totally kill me if he finds out about this…" Tyson said.  
"You said it," Ray agreed.  
"It's only a little while…" Max said. "Until after Kenny makes her a new blade for her…"  
"You're right…I shouldn't get so worked up…"

"Ready Daichi!?" Ruby asked as she attached the Dranzer blade onto the launcher.  
"READY WHEN YOU ARE!" Daichi exclaimed back after he took out his launcher and blade.  
"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!!"  
"GET'EM STRATA DRAGOON!!!" Daichi shouted as he launched his blade.  
"GO!!!" Ruby yelled.

All of a sudden, a thought flashed through her mind.  
_"Oi! Daijobou?"  
"I'm okay…"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes…" the maroon eyes meets the crimson._

She blinked a few times to find herself in reality again. _"What was that about?"  
_"STRATA DRAGOON! GO!" Daichi shouted.  
The purple blade quickly slammed into Dranzer, pushing it aside.  
"Move! Go Dranzer!" she exclaimed as her fists were held up in front of her. "You can do it!"  
"Hmm…she's not so bad…" Kenny said as he analyzed the match using his labtop. "So far, she managed to control Dranzer without a problem…"  
"That's a bit unique..." Max said.  
The Chinese teen nodded in agreement.  
"Wonder why Dranzer listens to her..."  
"Yeah...that's what I'm questioning about..." Tyson agreed. _"Why? Only Kai is able to control Dranzer...what is it about her that makes Dranzer believe that she is able to use her in battle?"  
_"Dranzer! Go!" Ruby exclaimed as her voice became fierce.  
The blue blade obeyed her command and slammed into Strata Dragoon after doing a zig-zag pattern across the dish.  
"What!?" Daichi snapped. "Okay then...you're not bad...EAT THIS, STRATA DRAGOON!"  
The dragon Bit-Beast appeared and gave out a roar. Looking up, the dual haired girl gasped as a thought flashed in her mind.  
_"Dragoon!"  
_Her eyes suddenly narrowed and with a sudden burst of her voice, she exclaimed, "DRANZER!!!"  
Gasping in astonishment, the G-Revolutions were stunned. The phoenix beast was called upon in battle by someone else than her original master.  
"But...but how?" Tyson asked as the phoenix Bit-Beast gave out a screech.  
"ATTACK DRANZER!" Ruby exclaimed.

Obeying her, the phoenix slammed into the dragon, causing the two to battle head to head against each other.  
"SPIKE SAW!!!" Daichi shouted.  
Strata Dragoon retaliated by regaining control over the match. The purple blade pushed back the Dranzer blade. Then, it began closing in on Dranzer as it shown a bright yellow force, preparing to attack again.  
"GOOO!!!"  
Growling in frustration, she exclaimed as she swung her right arm to the side, "DRANZER! SPIRAL FIREBALL!!!"_  
_Without any hesitation, the blue blade began to catch itself on fire. Immediately, it slammed into the purple blade, causing the two blades to fight for dominance.  
Dranzer and Strata Dragoon were slamming into each other, proving their superiority over the other.  
"STRATA DRAGOON!" Daichi shouted. "GO!!!"  
"DON'T GIVE IN, DRANZER!!!" Ruby exclaimed. "YOU CAN DO IT! GO DRANZER!!!"

With a sudden boost of energy channeled into the Dranzer blade, the phoenix was able to push Strata Dragoon back before she dove at it, slamming him out. At the same time, Daichi's blade was sent out of the dish and landed behind the red headed teen with its spinning slowling down into a stop.  
"What? I--I lost..." Daichi said still shocked of what is happening.  
"I can't believe it...she beat him...with Dranzer..." Max said.  
"Yeah...you said it..." Ray agreed.  
"Yeah..." Tyson replied as the expression on his face became serious. _"This is not normal...I must find out...who is she?" _

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** O.o  
**Tyson:** She's very suspicious...she might be...who I think she is...  
**Max:** Well, we won't find out until the next chapter!  
**Ray**: Yep!  
**Tyson:** I don't like waiting...  
**Daichi:** In the meantime, why won't you battle us to pass the time?  
**Tyson:** Sure! Why not?  
**AznVKai:** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll see you later!


	8. Confronting and Wondering

**AznVKai: **Back again! Thank you to all reviewers and here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Tyson:** She's very suspicious! I must find out!  
**Daichi:** Cool your jets Tyson!  
**Tyson:** No, I won't! I think she's who I think she is!  
**Ray:** There's only one way to find out...  
**Max:** And that is to read this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 7:  
KrymsonDranzer - **Hehe...XD Here's your wish! Thank you for your review!  
**kavbj** - Hehe...keep that in mind...who knows, it might happen...thanks for your review!  
**SchoolBoredom - **Hehe...nice hypothesis...keep guessing...and you might find out the answer...thank you for your review!  
**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox** - Bizzard...I think that's how you spell it...o.o Hehe...thanks for your review and here's the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration..._

_

* * *

_

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

_

* * *

_

_Another warning...be aware...you are warned!_

**Warnings:**

1) Pairing moments of Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya and Ruby Hikari

2) Mentioning of Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari

_

* * *

_

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 8:** Confronting and Wondering

Abnormalties...it seemed too odd that you disappeared on the same day as she appeared...it appeared like you switched places...or...have become her...  
She is able to control Dranzer in a grace how you call upon her...  
Her appearence is not only similar to you...but her sense of blading...her love of the sport is similar...  
Just who is she?  
Today...I plan to find out the truth...

-- By Kinomiya Takao

**

* * *

AT NIGHT **

"Alright everyone!" Chief announced to the group of bladers. "We've made great progress today and our reward is one of Ray's famous cooking dishes!"  
"ALRIGHT!" Tyson and Ruby cheered. "LET'S EAT!"  
"Hehe...you know I'm not the only one that made these food," Ray said as he placed the dishes on the table. "I had some help from Ruby..."  
Tyson took a bite from his steak and tore it apart with his teeth before he started chewing it. "Mmmm...I'm in heaven!"  
"The food's great!" Max said. "Thanks Ray and Ruby..."  
"No problem," she replied back with a sweet smile. "I'm glad I was able to help out!"  
"Well...let's not just stand here...let's continue to eat!" Daichi exclaimed. "I'M HUNGRY!"  
Everyone laughed as they proceeded to take food from the dishes and into their own to devour.

There was a knock her door. The dual haired girl turned to the door and opened the slide door to see the Granger. "Oh...Tyson-kun...is there something you need?" she asked staring up at him.  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
She blinked a couple of times. _Is there something I've done wrong? _"Umm...sure...where do you want to speak privately?"  
Going together, the two bladers found their way to the backyard of the dojo.  
"Okay...Ruby...what is going on?" Tyson snapped at her.  
"What? What do you mean?" she asked.  
"You know...only Kai can control Dranzer! How can someone like you can!?!"  
"But Tyson-kun..."  
"No buts! You must have done something to Kai!"  
"But...I don't even know the guy..." she said as she backed one step as the Granger moved forward.  
"STOP LYING!"  
"I'M NOT!"  
"YES, YOU ARE!"  
"NO, I'M NOT!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
She didn't know what to do. She was so pressured that she broke down and found herself on the ground, crying.  
"Please...Tyson...I didn't do anything...please...believe me...I wished I knew where your friend is...but I don't..."

Standing there in shock, the Granger realized she was only telling the truth. Covering his eyes with his bangs, he knew he made a big mistake. "I'm...I'm sorry...Ruby..."  
Still sobbing, the dual haired female looked up at the navy haired teen.  
"Ruby...Please forgive me...I just...I just jumped into conclusions...because I noticed you are able to control Dranzer, I thought that well...you somehow had something to do with Kai and his disappearence..."  
He knelt down to her level and whipped her tear at the corner of her eye with his soft tender finger, brushing it aside.  
"I'm sorry...for hurting you..."  
Giving him a faint smile, she replied back, "It's okay...It's not your fault..."  
Giving her a hand, he picked her back up onto her feet.  
"But I still feel guilty...at least there is something for me to make it up to you..."  
"Hmm...well...there is one thing..."  
"What would that be?"  
"One...to meet your friend Kai someday...two...to help you train for the next tournament...and three...well...umm...there is no three! Hehe...that's all!"  
"That's all?"  
"Yep!" she smiled back.  
"Oh...okay! I pretty sure that would be fulfilled somehow..."  
"Well...ummm...let's go back inside..."  
"Oh yeah...sorry about that..."  
"There's no need to say sorry anymore...I forgive you...don't worry, Tyson-kun..." she replied back. "I know it's only an accident..."  
The Granger smiled back.  
"Thanks...you're a good friend..."  
"No problem...I try my best..."

All of a sudden, a thought flashed through her mind.  
_"It all starts and ends with you...that is why I isolated myself in the most hostile environment I could find...I train myself to become the ultamite blading machine...there are times where I about ready to pack it in...all I had to do was think of you and it all comes flowing back..." _

Her eyes blinked as she stopped moving for a moment. The Granger noticed and turned around to ask, "What's up?"  
"Oh...nothing..." she replied back.  
"Okay...but hurry up..."  
"Alright then!" she ran after him.**

* * *

**

**DREAM**

_"Huh? I'm here again..." the navy haired wondered to himself. "This dream..."  
He found himself again under the starry sky, laying on the bed of grass as the gentle breeze blew through his hair and clothes. Next to him was the dual haired teen, staring at in the direction in front of him.  
"Kai..."  
"I'm not far away from you..." he replied back without looking at him.  
He blinked a couple of times.  
"Huh? You're gone...you've disappeared from us! How can you be nearby?!"  
"Who are you talking to Tyson-kun?" asked another voice.  
He turned to the other side of him to see the dual haired female speaking to him.  
"Ruby..."  
"You're talking to air..."  
He turned back to where Kai was. He wasn't there. Turning back his attention to her, he asked, "Where's Kai?"  
"Kai? Is that the person you were talking to?"  
"Yes..."  
"I don't know...I haven't met the person in my life...how am I supposed to know?"  
"I'm never far away..." echoed a voice.  
"Kai?! Is that you!?" he asked as he stood up. "KAI!"  
"Think about it...and the answer will come to you..." _

**

* * *

**

He opened his eyes to see the rays of light flashing at his eyes. Moaning and groaning, he pulled the covers over his head.  
_"Another dream...about him...and her..." _he thought to himself. _"What could this mean?"_**

* * *

**

**NEXT DAY **

"WOW! REALLY!?!" the blondy and red headed teens exclaimed in front of the Chief as the navy haired and dual haired teens entered the room, yawning.  
"What is going on?" Tyson asked.  
"Yeah...you guys woke us up with your loud voices..." Ruby agreed.  
"I've decided that we should go take a trip to the beach!" Hilary exclaimed.  
"You mean we..." Kenny added. "We thought it would be a good idea just to keep our minds off of stress from training and keeping our minds away from the disappearance of our teammate, Kai..."  
"Well...I guess we could go..." Tyson said, looking down on the floor.  
"Tyson," the Chinese teen said as he placed his arm on his shoulder, causing him to look up at him, "don't worry, Kai will be fine...you just have to have some faith in him..."  
"Yeah...I guess you're right..." Tyson admitted. "I guess it wouldn't hurt..."  
"Well...LET'S GET GOING!" Hilary exclaimed.  
"WAIT A MINUTE! WE'RE GOING NOW?!!"  
"YES! AND LET'S GET MOVING! HURRY UP OR ELSE I HAVE TO MAKE YOU GUYS TRAIN MORE ONCE WE GET BACK!!!"  
"ACKK!!"

_Another trip...but it doesn't feel right...once we get there...I will only think of the only thing missing in my picture...is you..._

_-- By Kinomiya Takao_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

Tyson:** So, I didn't find out...and we're going to the beach...without Kai...  
**Max:** Hm? Do I sense that Tyson's feeling lonely without his lover? KAI!!! HE'S FEELING LONELY!!  
Max knocks on the closet door.  
**Max:** Hmm...I guess I made the Hiwatari exhausted fighting to get out and fall asleep...in there...  
**Ray:** Or maybe...he's ignoring you...  
**Daichi:** Umm...or maybe he found a way to escape...  
**Ray:** Umm...yeah...we better make sure he doesn't show up and spills the beans...it will spoil AznVKai's plot with this fan fic...  
**Tyson:** Uhh...yeah...remember! READ AND REVIEW!  
**AznVKai:** Hoped you enjoy this chapter! LATERZ! 


	9. Beach Trip

**AznVKai: **I'M BACK AGAIN! THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 8:  
SchoolBoredom - **Thank you for your review! Here's the next chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Hehe...sorry to disappoint you...that has to wait a little longer...TyKa will take its toll later...here's the next chapter!  
**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox** - Thanks for the review!!! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration...

* * *

_

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai

* * *

_

**Chapter 9 Part I:** Beach Trip

It's all about having fun, but I don't think that is the case when referring to our dear friend, Tyson. He must have missed Kai a lot. I could understand that since I know that he is his crush.

However...I get this sudden feeling that as time passes by, the answer to your disappeareance will find its way to us in the most peculiar way...starting with a string of linked events...possibly occurring right here at our trip to the beach...

-- By Kon Rei

"HERE WE ARE!" Hilary exclaimed as she held her arms on her waist. "MAKE SURE YOU BOYS VERIFY THAT NO ONE HAS THE SAME BATHING SUIT AS I DO!"  
"Yeah sure whatever...as if that matters," the navy haired teen retorted, giving a stern look at the brunette. "We're not your personal slaves here..."  
"Well, it's a fashion crisis if that happens! You have to understand that especially when someday you might get a girlfriend, Tyson!"  
_"Hmph...I doubt that...besides, I hope that I would get him...as my boyfriend..." _he thought as he crossed his arms over his chest, imagining his ideal lifemate. (CoughcoughKaiCoughcough...ack...sorry about that...hehe...)  
"Anyways, we're here to have fun right?" Max asked before he turned his attention to the dual haired female teen. "Right Ruby?"  
She grinned a smile while replying back, "Yep! That's right!"  
"Well, let's go to the change rooms and get dressed for the occasion!" Daichi exclaimed as he ran down the stairs and onto the sand.  
"Hey! Wait for us Daichi!" Tyson exclaimed as the rest of the group tailed him.

"Alright!!! IN COMING!!!" the blondy exclaimed as he did a cannon ball into the deep ocean from the ledge of the platform and splashed the rest of the teens.  
"Hey! That's smarts!" Ruby exclaimed as she shielded her arm in order to avoid the splashing to come into her eyes.  
Then, the Mizuhara's head popped out of the water and giggled with content.  
"Hehe...oh come on! It's just a little water!" Max replied.  
"Yay!! I'm swimming!!" Daichi exclaimed as he swam back and forth in front crawls.  
"Everyone's having fun," Ray replied.  
"Yep!" Hilary agreed.  
"Hmm...Tyson must be underwater at the moment..." Kenny wondered.  
"Yeah," Max replied, "do you think he's still worried?"  
"Probably..." Ray added.

Under the surface, the Granger was swimming, thinking to himself. _"I must stop thinking too much about you...or else...everyone will suspect that I like Kai..."  
_Taking a breath by rising again to the surface, he looked up at the sky.  
_"Yeah...it's only one day...there's no problem..."  
_  
All of a sudden, the Granger heard spinning and ducked into the water. A shadowy object rushed by as it bounced on the water. By the time he resurfaced, he noticed a beyblade jumping on the water and stopping on a nearby platform.

All of a sudden, it started brewing up a tornado and absorbing the water with it to make it stronger. _"Nani!?" _he exclaimed. _"What's the big deal!?"_

**

* * *

Chapter 9 Part II:** Sinking In 

"What's going on over there?" Max wondered as he looked up to see where Tyson was.  
"This doesn't look pretty…" Daichi replied.  
"No kidding…" Ray agreed.

Swimming away from the tornado, Tyson wondered to himself, _"What's the big deal? And who is the one responsible for this?!"  
_Then, he heard a roar.  
_"Okay...the noise doesn't sound friendly..." _  
Revealing itself, a Bit-Beast appeared from the beyblade.  
"Oh great..." the navy haired teen said. _"I better get back to shore..." _

"What's that?!" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed at the sea Bit-Beast.  
"A Bit-Beast here?!" Kenny shouted.  
"It seems like someone's after our Bit-Beasts again..." Ray said.  
"Yeah, let's get to shore first..." Hilary suggested.  
Everyone nodded in agreement and started swimming back to shore. However, something grabbed the dual haired girl's ankle. As a result, she was being pulled into the water.  
"Ackk!! Help!" she yelled before she sank in.  
"RUBY!!" Max shouted as he grabbed her hand with his.  
"MAX!!!"  
Struggling to keep together, the two teens kept their grips on each other tight.  
"DON'T LET GO, RUBY!"  
"I'M TRYING!!!"  
"HANG ON YOU GUYS!!!" Ray exclaimed as the rest of the teens grabbed onto Max's other arm.  
Despite the efforts, the Bit-Beast appeared with its arm wrapped around the Hikari's ankle. Eventually, the Bit-Beast used its other arm to hit the others away, who soon fell backwards onto the ground. With that, Ruby was sucked into the water.

"RUBY!!!" Max exclaimed.  
"MAX! DON'T GO AFTER HER!" Hilary shouted.  
It was when Ray grabbed the Mizuhara's arm when he tried to jump in.  
"Don't Max, it's too risky..." he replied.  
He sighed in defeat.  
"But what if she gets hurt?" the blondy asked.  
"She'll be fine...I'm sure of it..." he replied back.  
"Okay..."  
"You guys!!" the navy haired teen exclaimed as he joined the others.  
"Tyson! We're glad you're safe!" Kenny said.  
"Yeah...huh? Where's Ruby?"  
"She's be kidnapped by the Bit-Beast!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"What!? Let's go!" Tyson exclaimed as he turned around.  
"TYSON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Hilary yelled.  
"Well, I can't just sit here and wait! We're going to battle against the Bit-Beast!"  
"Huh?"  
"I saw the Bit-Beast coming from its blade. If we find the blader, we have a chance to save her!"  
"Yeah, but where is he!?"  
"I don't know! But I'm not giving up! I'm going back into the water to find her! She might be drowning!"  
"There's no need for that!" shouted a voice.  
"WHO'S THERE?!"

From the hill of rocks beside them was a blader with purple bushy hair who was snickering. "You won't find the girl..."  
"Where did you hide Ruby!?" Max exclaimed.  
"You have to battle me and win in order to save her!" he exclaimed as he pulled out his launcher and beyblade.  
"Grrr...HE'S MINE!" Tyson exclaimed. "Chief! Pass me my blade!"  
"BUT TYSON!" Max said.  
"BACK OFF, MAX! IT'S PAYBACK FOR TRYING TO DROWN ME BEFORE!"  
"Hehe...if you lose, your Dragoon is mine!" he exclaimed.  
Kenny passed Tyson his blade and launcher.

"READY?! 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!" they exclaimed.  
"DRAGOON!!!" Tyson shouted. "GET'EM!"  
"Hehe...LET'S BATTLE TYSON! GO SEAER!"  
Immediately, the Bit-Beast was summoned. However, it did not show its appeareance as it was hidden in the waters.  
"Great..." Tyson grunted.  
"Hehe...let's play hide and seek!"  
"And I'll win...DRAGOON!!!"  
The sacred dragon appeared, giving out a roar.  
"EVOLUTION STORM!!!"  
The dragon Bit-Beast formed a tornado and washed all the water away to reveal and slam into the seaergin Bit-Beast.  
"THAT'S THE WAY!!"  
"ALRIGHT TYSON!!" his teammates cheered.  
"Hehe...don't expect victory just yet...GO SPIKE CANNON!"

The blade started shooting needles at the white blade.  
"HEY! THAT'S CHEAP!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"WHO CARES!?" Tyson snapped. "HE'LL LOSE NO MATTER WHAT!! DRAGOON CAN TAKE HIM EVEN IF HE'S CHEATING! GO!!!"

_"Grrr...he's strong..." grunted the navy haired teen.  
"Don't give up Tyson! We're all here!" said the Chinese teen.  
"Ray...Max...Kenny..."  
"Yep! We're all here!" Max agreed. "Even you're buddy, Mr. You know who!"  
"The last time I remember, I wasn't buddies with any of you..." he retorted back.  
"Hehe...doesn't matter...as long as we're here cheering you on, no one can stop you!"  
"Yeah...you're right...thanks all of you...I will bring victory to our team..."  
"GO BLADEBREAKERS!!!!!" _

"The ice is breaking!" Max exclaimed.  
"Grab my digits!" he exclaimed.  
"But-Tyson...I..I'm...I'm sorry..."  
"Just shut up and grab my hand! HURRY!!"

"Since that day you saved me from the ice...I've realized how much I've depended on you...I could definately trust you for being there and saving me when I'm in the deepest parts of darkness..."

"Tyson-kun...please help me..." the dual haired teen's voice muttered as a rope snapped causing a cage to fall into the deep water.

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**Tyson:** AHHH!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!  
**Max:** He's ditching Kai for her!!!  
**Ray:** ...  
**Tyson: Is** she going to be alright!?  
**AznVKai:** That you have to find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and remember to review! Laterz!


	10. Never Let Go

**AznVKai:** I'M BACK AGAIN! THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**Tyson:** Is she okay!?  
**Max:** Who knows...  
**Ray:** We just need to find out...  
**Tyson:** Roll the next chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 10:  
Dark Dragon - Fire Fox - **Hehe...here's the next chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Here's a better understanding...after I show you...thanks for the review!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Hehe...you'll find out the answer...here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**Sacal** - Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND**  
"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration...

* * *

_

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai

* * *

_**Chapter 10:** Never Let Go 

_"Daijobou?" said a voice. "You were asleep all day!"  
"What do you want, Kinomiya?" he retorted back.  
"Gosh...you care too much about your pride...that you even forgot how to take care of yourself!"  
"Hmph..."  
"Kai...if you don't keep your health in check, we all will get worried about you..."  
"I don't need you to sympathize me..."  
"But we will anyways! We're your friends! Don't you dare to push us away just like what you did like last year especially in Russia!"  
The two bladers were silenced.  
"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have been worried about you...it's none of my business anyways..."  
"No...It's okay...It's...just...I guess I should be a little more sensitive...to you and the rest of the Bladebreakers...I don't usually give enough credit..."  
"Hehe...it's no problem...just...rest up okay?"  
"Yeah...whatever..."  
"See ya later!"

* * *

_

_"I'm always here when you need me..."  
"What kind of words are you saying?! It sounds as if you have a crush on me..."  
"I'm just saying that cause you're always trying to be independant twenty four hours a day, seven days a week!"  
"I know...you are always there..."  
"Huh?"  
"It's not like I don't know...actually...since you keep telling me that...I think it sunk into my head!"  
"Well, that's a good thing!"  
"I guess..."  
"Hey..."  
"What now?" he turned to the Granger annoyed.  
"Please don't disappear again..."  
"What..."  
"You always did that...after my first World Championship...during my third World Championship...it's...annoying..."  
"And how so?"  
"I always..."  
"Worry about me?"  
"..."  
"Tyson...you're a fool...you know that?"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't think such things...I don't disappear without a reason..."  
"Now that's a first...tell me the excuses back then..."  
"I...I can't..."  
"Just joking! Sheesh...you're always so serious...it's none of my business to know where you are going!"  
"I can't even tell if you're serious or not..."  
"And I thought you know me so well...hehe..."  
"Maybe I don't...but I know one thing is for sure...I want to stay beside you as long as I can...to keep that moment between us in tact...like always..." he thought to himself.

* * *

_

Opening her eyes, she found herself in the hospital bed in a white room where the G-Revolutions were patiently waiting next to her. "Ruby, you're awake!" the navy haired teen exclaimed.  
"Ty-Tyson-kun?" she murmured as she slowly sat up on the bed.  
"Good thing you're okay...we thought you were a gonner..." Max said.  
"Max..."  
"We've been worried about you..." Ray added.  
"Yeah, thank goodness you're okay!" Hilary replied.  
"Thanks you guys...but how did you rescue me?"  
"Easy...thanks to Tyson winning the match against the blader and a bit of persuading, he lead us to you," Kenny explained. "Good thing Tyson is a good swimmer to be able to save you in time..." (_KrymsonDranzer, I hope you understand now...XD If not, review me for clarification..._)  
"Oh...arigatou Tyson-kun..." she replied.  
"It's no problem..." the navy haired teen replied back. "And WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT GOOD THING I WAS A GOOD SWIMMER, KENNY!?"  
"ACK! SORRY TYSON!!" the Chief snapped.  
"Anyways...you should get some rest..." Ray said.  
"Yeah, to make sure that you're in tip top shape when you're out of this joint after a good night rest!" Max added.  
"Hai...I will...thanks...everyone..." Ruby said.  
"Need any of us to stay?" Hilary asked.  
"I'll stay..." Tyson replied.  
"EHH?!!" everyone snapped.  
"I feel a bit responsible...since I was the one who first encountered with her...and well...It's my responsibility..."  
"Tyson..." Kenny said.  
"Fine then...you could stay..." Hilary said. "But make sure you don't do anything funny..."  
"I won't..." he replied.  
The teens left the room to go back to the dojo, leaving the two teens alone.  
"You don't have to do that, Tyson-kun..." Ruby said.  
"I want to..." he replied. "That's all..."  
"Oh...okay then...thanks Tyson-kun...for keeping me company..."  
"No worries..."

Watching the female closing her eyes, he watched her go to sleep peacefully. _"I don't want to lose you...like the way I lost Kai..." _he thought to himself. _"For some reason…I can never let you go…"_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

Tyson:** What a short chapter!  
**AznVKai:** Hehe...sorry about that...but I do promise that the next one will be longer.  
**Max:** Good...What will happen next?  
**Ray:** Here's a little hint, the preparation for the Regional Tournament.  
**AznVKai:** Remember to review and see you later! 


	11. Beybattle With Max

**AznVKai:** O.o Whoa...already about 50 reviews!? Thank you to all who reviewed! XD Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Tyson:** Roll the next chapter!  
**Max:** Lights, camera, action!  
**Ray:** It's not working...  
**Tyson:** WHAT?!! LET ME SEE!  
**Max: **(hits the video projector with his beyblade) There! Now it's working!  
**Tyson:** Okay then...O.o  
**Daichi:** Hey! I wanted to do that!  
**Tyson:** Now we don't want you to break the projector so that our viewers would not be able to see it, don't you?  
**Daichi:** I guess so...

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 10:**  
**kavbj** - Yeah, sorry about that...here's the longer chapter. Enjoy!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!  
**WHB** - xD You reviewed! Thanks for commenting! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - It's okay...two chapters ago, Ruby was kidnapped by a random blader and was put into a cage. Then, Tyson battled him and won...soon after, he saved her from "Death..." hehe...hope that makes sense now...thanks for the review.  
**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox** - Hehe...I'm glad you're back on! Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**  
"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration...

* * *

_

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai**

* * *

**_

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 11:** BeyBattle with Max

_In order to be a member of the G-Revolutions, one must be skilled in blading and can hold themselves in battle. Another must be the amount of spirit and concentration put into the game. Finally, one must know how to work together with other team members when their assistance is needed. _

_This is how I learned to tag team battle. It starts with Max. _

_-- By Hikari Ruby

* * *

_

The next three days, Ruby got out of the hospital and returned to the Kinomiya Residence to be with her friends, the G-Revolutions. Since time is running out, the team has been working hard to prepare themselves for the Regional Championships coming up around the corner.  
"Alright!" the Draciel's master exclaimed. "Go Draciel!"  
"You're not going to beat me easily!" Ray replied. "Driger! Take him down!"

The grey Driger blade slammed into the green blade. However, it retaliated and knocked it back.  
"Whoa!"  
"Hehe…I've been practicing…" Max said with a smile.  
"I could see that…"  
"Go Ray! Go Max!" Hilary cheered. "By the way Kenny, where is Ruby?"  
"She's practicing with Dranzer again…Tyson decided to watch her just in case something happens…" Kenny replied.  
"Oh…I see…it seems like Tyson somehow got over Kai and then moved onto Ruby…"  
"Hehe…I think so too…not like I don't support Tyson being gay…or anything…"  
"Of course…but…it's just…"  
"I know…we don't want to break Tyson's heart…Kai is not the type of person to feel for Tyson anyways…just like what he said before…"

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

_"What kind of question is that?" the Hiwatari snapped.  
__"Ack! I'm sorry Kai, but we were just wondering…if…well…" Kenny hesitated.  
__"Yeah Kai, you know you've been awfully friendly with him for the last few days since the BEGA tournament," Max replied as he nudged the Hiwatari on his abdomen with his elbow. _

_The dual haired teen raised an eyebrow, closed his eyes and turned around, leaving the other teens to become curious.  
__"So Kai?" Ray asked.  
__"The guy is not speaking," Daichi replied, hearing no answer from him.  
__"He's just a rival…a friend and an ally…that's all…" he finally replied before he walked away from the  
group. "Why would I love Tyson when I'm straight?"  
__"Oh…yeah…sorry about that Kai…" Kenny said. "Sorry for asking such a mindless question..."  
__"Just don't mention it again…"  
__"Okay…" _

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

* * *

_Walking away from the group, he sighed in defeat as he sat down on the porch and stared into the night sky. "Is he just a friend?" he thought to himself. "Or is there something more? I want to make sure…Maybe this phase I'm experiencing will go away…"  
__"What cha doing out here, Kai?" said a voice behind him. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer…"  
__"Leave me be, Tyson…" he replied. _

_All of a sudden, a rush of warmth surrounded his body. The maroon eyes blinked and turned to see himself wrapped around a blanket.  
__"Did…Tyson just?" he wondered to himself as he looked back to see the teen closing the slide door to his room.  
__He turned back and sighed.  
__"It is something that will be hard to remove…despite all my efforts…maybe…what I said to them is wrong…after all…"

* * *

_

"Ruby…Ruby…Ruby!!!" snapped a voice. Her eyes blinked as it turned her attention to the navy haired teen.  
"Nani?"  
"Sheesh…you're supposed to be thinking about blading and you suddenly zoned yourself out of here…" Tyson replied.  
"Gomen ne, Tyson-kun…"  
"It's okay…you must have a lot in your mind…"  
"Yeah…I know…I guess I'm just worried about the Tournament…since…Kenny offered me to be the replacement of your friend, Kai…"  
"Don't worry, you're a good blader…you are stronger than Kai in your own way!"  
_"That's what I'm worried about…I get the strange feeling that might not be the case…" _she thought to herself.  
"Anyways, let's go Dragoon!"  
"Huh? Dranzer go!"  
The two blades collided into each other as sparks flied.

With the blink of an eye, Tyson soon found himself facing a familiar opponent.  
"Huh? Kai?"  
"What's wrong, Tyson? Can't take the heat?" he said as he smirked. "GO DRANZER!!"  
The blue blade smashed into Dragoon.  
"We'll see about that! GO DRAGOON!" Tyson exclaimed as he threw his arm to the side.  
The white blade retaliated and pushed the blue blade back.  
"Not bad…but not good enough!"  
Dranzer summoned its fire powers and circled around the Dragoon blade causing a fire tornado to form.  
"TWO COULD PLAY AT THAT GAME! GO!"

The white blade summoned its own wind tornado. The two Bit-Beast titans collided into each other causing the dish underneath to break.  
He blinked again to find himself facing Ruby.  
_"What was that about?" _he thought. _"I must be going insane again…"  
_"Tyson-kun, is there something wrong?" the dual haired girl asked.  
"Oh nothing…don't worry about me…hehe…GO DRAGOON!"  
"Let's go Dranzer!!"  
The two blades clashed together and were sent into the air as if they were able to touch the sky.

* * *

"Oh great...we ran out of food to eat..." Tyson said as he opened the fridge and glanced what's inside of it. "We have to go and buy some groceries..."  
"Let's all go then," Daichi suggested.  
"Nah, you guys use the time to take a break...I will go for sure..."  
"I would like to go to, Tyson-kun," Ruby replied. "Just in case you need more than two hands of yours..." 

The navy haired teen laughed and nodded with agreement.  
"Sure!"  
"I'll come too!" Max exclaimed. "Just in case..."  
The Granger gave him a stern look.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Oh just in case something were to happen to Ruby..."  
"Hey...YOU KNOW I'M NOT LIKE THAT!"  
"Hehe...I know...just kidding with you..."  
"Alright then, you guys hang around here and we'll be back as soon as possible!"  
"Bye!" Ruby said before the three teens left the dojo.  
"Hmm...it seems suspicious..." Hilary said. "What Max said seems to have a double meaning..."  
"Maybe it's just you...you're thinking too much..." Kenny replied.  
"Yeah..." Daichi agreed.  
"Well, the only way to know is to wait for time to pass by..." Ray added.  
"I guess so..." Hilary said.

* * *

**BAY CITY STREETS**

"So, what do we need to buy?" the Draciel's master asked the navy haired teen.  
"Well, tomatoes, potatoes...lettuce...and other stuff," Tyson replied, "including junk food..."

At the time, the dual haired female is walking ahead of the two boys.  
"Hey...Tyson..." Max whispered.  
"What is it, Max?"  
"Are you ditching Kai for her?"  
"HEH!?" he snapped.  
It was when Ruby turned around and asked, "What's wrong, Tyson-kun?"  
"Oh...nothing! Hehe...don't mind me!"  
"Okay then..."  
"What do you mean Max?" Tyson whispered.  
"You know, you've been awfully friendly with her...almost like how you're friendly with Kai..."  
"Heh? I don't get it..."  
"...You like her..."  
"NO, I DON'T!"  
"Tyson?" Ruby asked.  
"Oh nothing...just nothing..."

The navy haired teen turned his attention to the blondy. "Of course not! You nuts?!"  
"So, you still like Kai..."  
"..."  
"Thought so...that's good..."  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Something is up...you like her right?"  
"Huh? What makes you say that Tyson?"  
"We're buddies, Max...you can't hide it..."  
"Okay maybe...it's just...well..."  
"A crush and you want to know if you really do feel for her..."  
"Yeah...hey...how did you know? Don't tell me you have a crush on Kai!"  
"WHAT!? NO WAY! Kai's not the type of guy for me!"  
"Sure..." he said while walking towards the dual haired girl.  
_"I...do feel that way towards Kai...it's just...I don't want him to get mad if he finds out about it...through someone else..." _Tyson thought.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

_"Hey Kai," Tyson said, "have you ever got a crush on someone?"  
The Hiwatari gave him a stern look.  
"Do you think?"  
"I guess not..."  
"Why ask out of all questions..."  
"Just wondering...since we're buddies and all..."  
"...do you have a crush?"  
"Huh? Heh...well...maybe...I'll answer if you answer..."  
"Fine then..." _

_The Hiwatari looked away from the Granger's eyes and replied, "I do..."  
His eyes widened. "Really Kai!? Wow...the great Kai has a crush on someone!"  
"Shush it...Kinomiya...or else I'm going to blackmail you after I figure out who you like..."  
"Okay...wait...how did you know I like someone?"  
"Easy, it's written all over you...you show it..."  
"Umm...really?" the navy haired teen's face started to blush.  
"Yeah..."  
"Oh crap...does that mean Kai knows that I like him?" Tyson thought to himself. "How will he react?"  
"Kinomiya...what's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing...do you have a clue who I like?"  
The Hiwatari's eyes narrowed a bit as his mouth gave a snicker. "Maybe...but I'm not saying a thing..."  
"Oh..."  
"Why ask...you seem nervous...you must really think that I know the answer..."  
"Hehe...yeah...it's a bit embarrassing..."  
"It's not a problem if you like someone who's in the G-Revolutions..."  
"Oh crap! He must really know!" he thought.  
"Anyways...let's get to sleep..."  
"Oh...yeah...umm...night Kai..."  
"Night Tyson..."  
The two bladers went to bed. Immediately, Tyson went to sleep._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

_

_"Kinomiya...what's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing...do you have a clue who I like?"  
The Hiwatari's eyes narrowed a bit as his mouth gave a snicker. "Maybe...but I'm not saying a thing..."  
"Oh..."  
"Why ask...you seem nervous...you must really think that I know the answer..."  
"Hehe...yeah...it's a bit embarrassing..."  
"It's not a problem if you like someone who's in the G-Revolutions..."  
"Oh crap! He must really know!" he thought.  
"Anyways...let's get to sleep..."  
"Oh...yeah...umm...night Kai..."  
"Night Tyson..."  
The two bladers went to bed. Immediately, Tyson went to sleep.  
"Sweet Dreams, Takao...I hope that the person you like is me..." he thought before he closed his eyes._

* * *

_"Man...these things got to stop..."_ Ruby said in thought as she felt her forehead with her hand. 

Suddenly, there was a scream. His eyes adverted his attention to the dual haired girl. "Ruby! What's wrong!?" Tyson snapped as he ran towards her.  
"A blade attacked me!" she exclaimed, "and Max-kun ran after him!"  
"Let's go after him!"  
"Hai!"

* * *

"What do you want with her?!" Max exclaimed.  
"Hehe...we want her back," he snickered.  
"Well, you're probably going to do something bad to her! So, I'm not letting you take her away from us!"  
"Let's blade!" he exclaimed as he pulled out his launcher and blade. "LET IT RIP!!" 

Quickly, Max took out his Draciel blade and launcher. Then, he pulled his ripcord and launched him onto the ground. "GO DRACIEL!"  
The dark grey blade smashed into the green blade. However, Draciel was able to hold him back.  
"Keep it up, Draciel!" Max cheered.

All of a sudden, another blade collided into the green blade, knocking it back.  
"Hey! That's not fair! It's two against one!"  
"More like three against one!" another teen said while a third blade was launched.  
"ATTACK!" all three teens exclaimed. "AND CLAIM DRACIEL!"  
The blondy growled in frustration.  
"LET IT RIP!!" two voices exclaimed as the blue and white blades were launched towards the three blades. They were able to knock them back, protecting Draciel.  
"Dranzer and Dragoon...Ruby and Tyson!" Max exclaimed.  
"We came to help," Ruby said with a smile.  
"Yep, those goons don't stand a chance against us!" Tyson replied.  
"We'll see..." one of the teens said. "Attack!!"  
"HE'S ALL MINE, GO DRAGOON!!" Tyson exclaimed.  
The white blade attacked the orange blade.  
"COME AND CHASE ME!"  
The orange blade quickly moved away from the other blades.  
"COME BACK HERE!" Tyson exclaimed as he chased after him.  
"Tyson-kun!" Ruby exclaimed. "Be careful!"  
"DON'T WORRY RUBY! I'LL BE FINE!"  
_"Ruby...do you like...Tyson?" _Max thought. "Don't worry Ruby, he'll be okay..."  
"Yeah...I guess so..."  
"Let's concentrate on our match..."  
"ATTACK!!!" the two teens exclaimed.  
Their blades did a zig zag pattern towards the two blades.  
"Dranzer move!" Ruby exclaimed.  
"Draciel defend!" Max commanded.

The blue blade dodged the attack as the green blade took the impact of the attacks.  
"GO DRANZER!!" Ruby exclaimed as she swung and arm towards them.  
Dranzer's spin increased as it disappeared into thin air.  
"What? Where did it go?" one of them asked.  
"Right here...SPIRAL FIREBALL!"

All of a sudden, Dranzer was summoned as her blade was covered with burning fire before it made contact with the two blades.  
"NOW, IT'S MY TURN! AQUA SHIELD!!" Max exclaimed.  
The tortoise Bit-Beast appeared as he called upon a water wave. The two blades were smashed into the air by the fire attack and then sweaped away by the waters. They stopped spinning on the ground.  
"Impossible! We'll be back to take her!" one of them said before the two bladers fled.  
"Alright! We did it Max!" Ruby exclaimed as she hugged the blondy.  
"Yeah! I know!"  
"Hey!!" Tyson exclaimed. "I won my match! Huh?"  
"Great job, Tyson-kun!" Ruby replied as the navy haired teen stopped running and saw her with Max.  
_"What's wrong with me? I...feel dark inside...all of a sudden..." _Tyson thought.  
"Let's go back Tyson," Max replied.  
"Oh...yeah...let's go..."  
"Is there something wrong, Tyson-kun?" Ruby asked.  
"Don't worry...it's nothing..."  
"If you say so, Takao..."

His eyes blinked. _"Did she just call me Takao? Only Kai knows my other name..." _  
He watched her from behind. The navy haired teen soon picked the dual haired teen turning around to look at him.  
_"Could...she...be...him?"  
_"Tyson! Hurry up!" Max exclaimed.  
"Oh, coming!!" Tyson replied as he ran after them. _"Maybe it's just my imagination..." _

_

* * *

_

**LATER IN THE DAY**

"Go!!" Ruby and Max exclaimed.  
Their blades smashed Driger and Strata Dragoon out of the dish.  
"ALRIGHT!!"  
"Oh gosh...we lost..." Daichi said.  
"Heh...you guys make a good team..." Ray replied.  
"Really? Thanks I guess..." Max said while giggling. "That's what I get for having a good and a pretty partner..."  
"Hehe...Max stop being modest..." Ruby giggled.  
"You are!"  
"Hehe...maybe...what do you think, Tyson-kun?"  
"Hm? Oh, of course..." Tyson replied after he snapped from deep thought. _"Just like Kai..." _

He stared into the blue sky and watched the clouds float by.

* * *

_Beauty is the eye of the beholder...Kai, you're the beauty I see...hurry and come back home..._

_-- By Kinomiya Takao _

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** This is it for now!  
**Tyson:** Wow, you're right...it is longer...  
**Daichi:** That's right!  
**Max:** What do you expect?  
**Ray:** Find out what happens next later!  
**AznVKai:** Remember to review and I'll see you later! Oh yes, I forgot to mention...NEXT WEEK, THE SEQUEL TO LOST LIKE A CHILD WILL BE POSTED ON FAN FICTION! STAY TUNED UNTIL NEXT FRIDAY!

* * *

**_PREVIEW -_ MYSTERY BEHIND THE MIRROR**

_"It's already hard enough to cope with Oto-san's death...but I have to deal with the ceremony of becoming the new Dragon Lord..." the navy haired teen said.  
"That is right..." his attendant replied.  
"I'm not even sure I have what it takes..."  
"Don't worry...you have the ability...it's in your blood..."  
"I guess so..."_

_"Yes...sir?" a teen with firey red hair said.  
"Where is my grandson?"  
"He is in his room as you requested..."  
"Good...I don't want him running around..."  
"Yes, sir..."  
The Phoenix Lord stood up and walked towards the door.  
"Make sure he doesn't leave..."  
"Yes...my Lord..."  
He soon left the room.  
"That idiot left..." whispered a voice behind the teen's ear.  
"You cause too much trouble you know..." he said.  
"I know and I always depend on you...to get me out into the streets..."  
"I assume you are going on a long journey away from him...like always..."_


	12. Fear

**AznVKai:** Here's the next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed!

* * *

**Max:** What's next?  
**Tyson:** More bonding with AznVKai's selected pairings...  
**Max: **Is it me?  
**Tyson:** Neh...it's me and Ruby...  
**Max:** What!?  
**Ray:** Now guys, don't get too hasty here...  
**Daichi:** Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 11:  
KrymsonDranzer **- Hehe...now the question is...how confident is Tyson's hypothesis about Kai...to tell Ruby...Xd Thanks for the review! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**kavbj** - Yes, secrets are being spilled...as the chapters go by...thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Yep, the chapter is cool...the next chapter is another awesome chapter! But wait until you see what I have in store for you in chapter 13! XD Thanks for reviewing!  
**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox** - Thanks! I hope the sequel to Lost Like a Child will be a success just like its prequels! Hehe...yes...there will be more shifts of pairings...hehe...thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND**  
"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration... or Dreaming...

* * *

_

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 12 Part I:** Fear

_Thunder struck.  
"Ack!" whined the navy haired teen who had his head covered by his arms above him. He curled himself into a ball after he quickly draped himself with his blanket on the next BOOM.  
"Don't tell me you're scared of thunder..." said a voice who walked over to him.  
"Hey...everyone has fears...even you, Kai..." he pouted.  
"Yours is a little more obvious..."  
"Yours too...you're scared of your past..."  
"Yes...of course...but that's because you know me...some random person wouldn't know that..."  
"Haha...very funny..."  
"To be honest...with myself, there's more than one fear I have..." he replied.  
"What would that be?"  
"You would figure that out easily..."_

_**END OF DREAM**

* * *

_

His eyes opened to see the sun rays shining through the window. He stirred himself around before he caught himself thinking about his recent dream. _"It's that moment again..." _he thought._ "Where we showed our fears..."_  
"Tyson! Hurry up ye homey! The others are waiting!!"  
"I'm up! Tell them I'm coming down, Grandpa!" Tyson exclaimed.

* * *

"What a beautiful place!!!" Ruby exclaimed with awe as she stretched her arms into the air, allowing the breeze to go through her clothes.  
The dual haired girl turned around to the blondy and replied, "Who would have thought that the countryside would be so...awesome!"  
"Hehe...yeah," Max replied. "It's just an overnight trip just outside of Bay City..."  
"Yeah, and I wonder why you put that much effort to taking us so far away..." Tyson replied with suspicion.  
"Hey...why can't we do that once in a while? The same thing happened to you and Kai..."  
"...Wait...I don't remember anything like this..."  
"Yes, in another sense like this: Kai! Let's go for some ice cream!"  
"Hey! Don't tell me you're hinting that-"  
"Yep...hehe..."  
"MAX!!!"  
"I'm kidding!!!" 

As Ruby heard the two bladers tease, her mind gained another flash from another random memory.

* * *

_"Kai! let's go for some ice cream!" the navy haired teen exclaimed as he began tugging his arm.  
"Tyson...I'm sure you don't want ice cream during the winter time..." he replied.  
"But I do! Let's go!" _

_The navy haired teen was licking his ice cream. Soon, chills were sent down his spine. "BRRRR...it's cold!" he exclaimed.  
"That's what you get for eating ice cream during this time of year..." he replied.  
"Then, help me finish..."  
"Huh? I'm not going to lick from your germs..."  
"Hey...if you like me, then you wouldn't mind...and if that's that case, you would consider it as an indirect kiss..."  
The Hiwatari's cheeks turned a little red.  
"Does he...really want me to do that?" he thought.  
His eyes narrowed as the navy haired teen continued licking from the ice cream.  
"Did you know ice cream tastes good at all seasons of the year?" he turned to the dual haired teen.  
"Then, tell me why winter?"  
"Because it makes the person who is eating look innocent..." he replied as he gave a smile towards him.  
"I agree...you do look innocent..." he thought. _

_All of a sudden, his mouth was covered in ice cream that Tyson stuffed into his face.  
"Hey! What's the big deal?"  
"Hehe...oops...sorry Kai!"  
"You're so going to pay!"  
"ACK FORGIVE ME!!!"  
"Takao...If you did like me...I would do anything to capture your virgin lips..." he thought to himself as he chased after the navy haired teen. _

_

* * *

_

Her eyes blinked to find herself in reality.  
_"It's that thing again..." _she thought to herself. _"Kai...the person Tyson-kun is talking about...he likes him..."  
_"Let's go to the hotel restaurant, I'm starving!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Alright, oh mighty master of hunger..." Max teased as the two bladers laughed.  
"Yes! Let's go!"  
"Those guys...always having fun..." Hilary said.  
"Can't be helped," Ray replied. "That's how they are..."  
"And normally Tyson would be dragging Kai..." Kenny added.  
"Yeah..." Daichi agreed.

* * *

"Mmmm!!! That was good! It hit the spot!!" Daichi exclaimed as he rubbed his stomach.  
"That's good to hear," Hilary said. "We don't have to stay here any longer..."  
"Yep! Let's go upstairs to our hotel rooms," Tyson said.

* * *

The teens went upstairs to find themselves inside their hotel room they reserved. Now, they are deciding who will sleep in which rooms. "The girls have one room," Kenny said.  
"Hmm...I guess Max and I will sleep in the same room!" Tyson declared.  
"That leaves Ray and Daichi with the last room because Kenny needs space for doing his beyblading mechanical magic..."  
"Okay!" Daichi exclaimed.

* * *

"Tyson, watch Ruby, okay?" Hilary said, "and no funny stuff..."  
"Hey, don't worry about me..." Ruby replied, "and I know, Tyson-kun will take care of me just fine..."  
"Yeah, Hilary..." Tyson said with his eyes glaring at hers.  
"We'll see you later!"  
The two teens left the hotel room.  
"Is Ruby going to be okay?" Ray asked. "Going to the forest areas at this time?"  
"As long as Tyson is with her, I'm sure it's okay..." Kenny replied.  
"I hope so...because I heard there is going to be a thunder storm..." Max added, "and you know how Tyson does not like thunder..."  
"Oh great...then let's hope that the worst doesn't happen..."

* * *

"This place is pretty..." Ruby said. "The plants, the cute little animals...and many other things I cannot describe!!"  
"You really like nature..." Tyson replied.  
"Yes, especially the wind..."  
"The wind?"  
"Yep, it helps me be calm...it also guides me...to make the right choice..."  
_"The wind...just like Kai..." _Tyson thought. _"He's always like that...appearing to me with the wind blowing through his clothes revealing himself to me..."  
_"Huh? Raindrops?" Ruby asked as she held out her hand in front of her. "Is it going to rain Tyson-kun?"  
"Looks like it...we better find shelter..." 

By the time the two bladers found a cave to hide under, it was raining heavily. All of a sudden, thunder struck as a scream followed behind it.

* * *

**Chapter 12 Part II**: Warmth 

"AHHH!!" she exclaimed as she unconsciously hid inside of Tyson's sudden embrace.  
"Ruby? Daijobou?" Tyson asked.  
She was sobbing as she nodded in agreement.  
"It's okay...I'm here...thunder is not that scary..." he said as he patted her on the back. "I'm scared of thunder as well..."  
"You are?" she asked as she slowly lifted her head to see through his crimson eyes.  
"Yeah..."  
"I'm scared of it...but...as long as you're here...I don't have to be scared..." she replied.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah...please don't go anywhere for help..."  
"I won't...I'm here for you..."  
She buried her head onto his chest. She closed her eyes before she replied, "Thank you...Takao..."  
As sudden flash went through her mind.

* * *

_"To be honest...with myself, there's more than one fear I have..." he replied.  
"What would that be?"  
"You would figure that out easily..."  
Thunder struck again.  
Tyson soon caught himself in Kai's embrace.  
"Chicken..." he muttered under his breath.  
"I'm not Kai!"  
"Heh...and you suddenly curled yourself into my arms..."  
"Gomen ne...Kai...I'll stop...if you want me to..."  
"It's okay..."  
Tyson's eyes soon saw his hands shaking.  
"Kai? Why are you shaking?"  
"Easy...I'm a bit scared of thunder too..."  
"Hehe...and you said that I'm chicken...that goes for you too..."  
"I know...and just shut up...if you dare say anything about this to the others, you're going to die..."  
"Hehe...don't worry, your secret's safe with me..."  
"Yeah..."  
"So, is there any other fear you would like to tell me?"  
"Watching pain..."  
"Oh..."  
"Those who care for me...gets hurt...Kaa-san...Oto-san...and many others...I hate them to suffer, trying to protect me..."  
"Don't worry...they do that because they care..."  
"I know..."  
"Me too...if I had to rescue you, I would do anything to save you..."  
"Just like the time in Russia..."  
"Yes...I'm here for you...and...when you're here...I feel safe without any fear at all..."  
"Thank you...I guess..."  
__

* * *

_

"The thunder and rain stopped," Tyson said. "It's okay now..."  
Her eyes opened to look outside. The clouds were floating away, clearing the sky.  
"I'm glad..." she replied. "Thank you for being here..."  
"No problem..."  
"Now let's get back before the others start to worry about us..."

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

"Hurry up Tyson!" Kenny exclaimed. "You're going to miss the bus!"  
"I'm coming! Let's go Ruby!" Tyson replied.  
"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed. "Wait for us!!!"

The two bladers made it inside the bus. It drove away and headed for the Kinomiya residence at Bay City.  
"So, what happened with you and Tyson?" Max teased.  
"Oh Max, stop it...nothing special happened..." she replied.  
"But isn't it raining with thunder during that time?"  
"Yeah...we managed..."  
"That's good..."  
"Yeah..."

During the way back home, Ruby could only think of one thing in the memory she had. "He really cared for him..."

* * *

_"There is one more fear I haven't told you..." Kai thought to himself. "The one fear that I wish would not happen...the fear of losing you forever..." _

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**AznVKai:** Awww...sweet chapter...  
**Tyson:** Next chapter will resume back to the main storyline! The regional tournament is starting!  
**Ray:** Find out what happens next!  
**Max:** We promise, it will be shocking!  
**Daichi:** Very shocking!  
**AznVKai:** Remember to review! See you later!

* * *

**_PREVIEW - Chapter 13_**

_It was only five of us at the time...we first became a group...it stayed that way until Hilary came in...followed by Daichi...We were all together...in my three years, we have become strong..._

_Now, you're not there...when Ruby came along...the regionals is about to start...where are you...Hiwatari Kai...?_

_-- By Kinomiya Takao_


	13. Official Members of the GRevolutions

**AznVKai:** Thank you to all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter! I know you'll enjoy it!

**

* * *

****Tyson: **What's happening now!?  
**Max:** Find out...It's really good!  
**Ray:** Another turnover in the story!  
**Daichi:** Isn't it about som--muff!!  
**Max:** Hehe...no spoiling...not yet...  
**Daichi:** Mwfff! Ack! Can't breathe!  
**Max:** Oops...sorry...  
**Daichi**: ...  
**Tyson:** Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**

**Reviewers from Chapter 12:  
KrymsonDranzer - **Yes it is ironic...lol...XD Ruby does question about it...she just needs time to figure out the reason why she's been getting these flashbacks...hehe...about the tournament...hehe...you just need to find out! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!  
**kavbj** - O.O XD Hehe...thanks for your comment! Here's the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Yeah...it is...kawaii! XD Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**  
"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration... **

* * *

**_

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

**

* * *

**

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 13 Part I**: Official Members of the G-Revolution Team

_It was only five of us at the time...we first became a group...it stayed that way until Hilary came in...followed by Daichi...We were all together...in my three years, we have become strong..._

_Now, you're not there...when Ruby came along...the regionals is about to start...where are you? _

_-- By Kinomiya Takao_

_

* * *

_"This is it," Kenny said. "The tournament is starting in two hours!"  
"Alright! I can't wait!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"Yeah! Let's get out there and beat everyone!" Hilary cheered.  
"Yeah!" Ruby and Max exclaimed as they punched the air with their fists.  
"Tyson? What's wrong? You're usually the one to be super psyhed for this..." Kenny asked the navy haired teen who appeared to be in daze.  
"Oh...don't worry about me..." Tyson replied.  
"It's Kai, isn't it?" Ray asked as he walked towards the World Champion.  
"Yeah...it just doesn't feel right..."  
"He'll come...you know how he's the last one to arrive..." the Chinese teen said as he patted his hand on the navy haired teen's shoulder.  
"I hope so..."  
"Well...Tyson's our captain of the G-Revolutions, followed by these members: Max Tate, Ray Kon, Daichi Sumeragi...and Kai Hiwatari..." Kenny said, "and we can't forget about you, Ruby Hikari...you're in the team as well..."  
"Thanks Chief," Ruby replied. "So, am I going to fill for Kai?"  
"Well, you're allowed...I don't think he'll go against you...he doesn't battle when he thinks his opponent is weak..."  
"Now, I don't think that's the case...hehe..."  
"Who knows what is going on in Kai's mind..."  
"Hurry up, we have to go now!" Hilary exclaimed. "We have to be at the Seaside Dome stadium by 10:00am!"  
"Alright! LET'S GO G-REVOLUTIONS!!!"

* * *

**Chapter 13 Part II**: All Hope is Lost? 

_Lost in my own world…that day has arrived again…but it will never be the same without you…there's no point defending my title…without an ultimate rival behind your back…is all hope lost? _

_-- By Kinomiya Takao

* * *

_

"It's here again!" Max exclaimed in a cheery voice.  
"YEAH! I CAN'T WAIT! IT'S THE REGIONAL TOURNAMENT ONCE AGAIN!" Daichi yelled. "I'M GOING TO KICK TYSON'S BUTT THIS YEAR!"  
"Nope…that will be me!"  
"Try again you guys, it will be me at the top," Ray interrupted.  
"Everyone's psyched for the tournament," Ruby said. "Even myself!"  
"Yeah…except for the Champ himself…" Kenny replied as they turned to the Granger behind him.

The navy haired teen walked slowly. It appears that his mind is in daze.  
"Tyson acts very differently if Kai's not around…" Kenny said.  
"They're rivals…right? So I guess Tyson is expecting Kai to show up here…" Ruby said.  
"Yeah…it's been two months since his disappearance…" Hilary replied.  
"Yeah...in most cases like these, Kai would always try to settle him down from getting very egotistic..." Kenny explained.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

_"ALRIGHT!! HERE WE ARE!! I'M SO PSYHED FOR THE NEXT MATCH!!" Tyson exclaimed as he punched the air with his fist as the rest of his teammates walked right behind him.  
"There goes Tyson again," Ray said.  
"Yup..." Max agreed. "And here goes Kai..."  
The blonde haired teen put up his right hand and started flabbing the thumb with the rest of his fingers, imitating the words Kai have said to the navy haired teen. "Tyson! Don't get over your head!"  
"I know Kai! Can't I get excited once in a while!?" he winned.  
The dual haired teen sighed in defeat. Who else has the power to settle him down?  
"Fine then...but be aware...I don't want you to lose your match because you got all egotistic..."  
"Alright! Captain Kai! LET'S GO BLADEBREAKERS!"_

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

* * *

**STADIUM **

"Welcome Beyblade fans to the Regional Championships!" DJ Jazzman announced with his microphone at hand. "It is I, Jazzman who will be giving you the low-down on the action! Now, let's announce the returning World Champion, Tyson Granger!!!"  
The crowd cheered as the navy haired teen stepped out of the side of the stadium to appeal himself at the center stage, waving at his fans and showing his cheery look.

_I hide my feelings…  
They don't have to know…  
What sorrow I'm in…  
I don't see you Kai…  
Anywhere...  
I miss you… _

"There are other bladers that will be competing in this tournament as well!" Jazzman announced. "Here's the master of speed, Ray Kon!!! The defense master, Max Tate!!! And finally the power battery, Daichi Sumeragi!!!"  
The three other bladers appeared from the other side of the stadium to walk themselves to the center stage with Tyson, waving to their fans.

_Only I will never enjoy myself…  
I seek your appearance…  
Where are you, Kai? _

"He'll show up Tyson…don't worry…" Max said.  
"Yeah, Ty…" Ray agreed. "There's one thing he will definitely not miss…is a tournament where he can participate to help him get to the destined battle…"

_You're only saying that…  
He's not coming back… _

"HERE THESE FIVE BLADERS ARE THE G-REVOLUTIONS! Uhh…Oops! It seems like I've forgotten about someone! Fans! LET ME INTRODUCE TO YOU THE BLADER THAT IS SHOWS NO PRISONERS IN THE BEYDISH! KAI HIWATARI!" Jazzman announced.  
"Kai?" everyone wondered.  
Hearing his name caused the Granger to snap. "What?"

_Can it be true?  
Is it really you?_

Seeing a figure from the right side of them, was a teen with dual coloured hair, sharp maroon eyes, two blue triangles on each side of his cheek and a double ended visible white scarf dangling down to the back of his shin.  
He joined the rest of his teammates at the center stage.  
"Kai! You're back!" Tyson exclaimed with a smile. "We've missed you!"  
"Hmph…I'm pretty sure I know that…" he retorted back without staring back at the Granger.  
"That doesn't matter…I'm glad you're alright…"  
"Whatever…we're talking about this later…"  
"Yeah…"

* * *

_Hope is not lost after all…  
I knew you would find your way back…  
I'm happy…  
There is a chance for me  
To have you forever… _

_-- By Kinomiya Takao

* * *

_

**Chapter 13 Part III**: Meet Ruby, Kai

_I hear so much about him…I wonder if I get the chance to meet him…so I get to know what he is like…I never thought that chance would arrive so soon… _

_-- By Hikari Ruby

* * *

_

"WHO FOUND YOU?" Tyson asked as the G-Revolutions entered the locker rooms where Kenny, Hilary and Ruby were waiting.  
"I told you Tyson…Mr. Dickinson and his crew found me…" the Hiwatari retorted. "…the last time I remember, you don't go this intense…"  
"Oh…it's just that…I well…"  
"Forget it Tyson…I probably won't understand…"  
_"Yeah…you definitely won't…" _Tyson thought to himself. _"How much I love you…"  
_"Kai! You're back!" Kenny and Hilary exclaimed as they stood up and joined in the conversation as the female dual haired teen stared at the Hiwatari.  
"Yeah…" Kai replied back.  
Tyson smiled. "Good thing you came back just in time! I'm so excited about this tournament!"  
"Don't get yourself carried away…now...who she is?" he asked as they turned to look at Ruby.  
"Oh yeah…she's Ruby Hikari, we found her in the woods while searching for you during the trip," Tyson explained. "Ruby, this is Kai Hiwatari…"  
"It's nice to meet you, Kai…your friends told me so many good things about you," Ruby replied with a smile.  
"I…see…it's nice to meet you too…I guess…" he said as the Hiwatari's eyes appear to advert his attention away from her.  
_"Hm? He seems very unfocused..." _she thought to herself.  
"Now that we're all together again," Daichi said, "can't we get something to eat?!"  
"Oh yeah!" Tyson exclaimed. "I'm HUNGRY!"  
"Some things never change…" Ray said.  
"Tyson…" Kai said.  
"What is it, Kai?"  
He held out his hand in front of him. This situation caused the Granger's chest pounding quickly.

_Can it be?  
Are you trying to show me  
Your feelings? _

"Kai...are you...going to--"  
"My belongings? You have taken it…right?"  
Tyson snapped and then replied as he hesitated a bit, "Oh…YEAH! They're at my place at the moment! But I can give you this…"  
From his pocket, he handed the Hiwatari his most treasured possession, his Dranzer blade. "I kept it safe for you…"  
"Thanks…I guess…"  
"No problem!" he smiled back with content.

* * *

**RESTAURANT **

"So…where have you've been?" Tyson asked before he started slurping some noodles from his bowl.  
"Places…" Kai replied before taking a bite from his piece of lettuce from his salad.  
"I see…"  
There was a brief moment of silence until Tyson broke it.  
"So...umm...I'm glad that you're back..."  
"You said that already..." the Hiwatari retorted back before taking bite of a sliced cucumber from his salad.  
"Fine then...be mean..."  
"He's just too scared to accept the love..." Max teased.  
"You...shush it or else..." the dual haired teen gave him a glare.  
"Fine then...be scary..."  
"That's Kai alright..." Kenny said.  
"Some things never change..." Hilary added as the rest of the members were content, eating their food together.

**

* * *

LATER AT THE G-REVOLUTIONS' HOTEL ROOMS **

"GO DRAGOON!!!" the navy haired teen exclaimed.  
The dragon blade clashed against the blue blade causing the two to fight against each other in the dish.  
"Heh...is that all you got?" Kai snickered at him. "DRANZER!!"  
The phoenix blade gained more spin power as it pushed the white blade back.  
"Wow, Tyson's working hard," Ruby said as she joined the group of bladers from the other room.  
"Tyson's always working hard...especially when he's up against Kai," Max replied.  
"Isn't that because Kai and Tyson are the greatest amongst rivals against each other?"  
"Hey! That definately makes the rest of us weak!" Daichi snapped.  
"Oh yeah...sorry...but you know what I mean!"  
"If you guys don't mind, I'm trying to concentrate here!" Tyson interrupted, adverting his attention away from the dish. "Kai could use some practice since he didn't have Dranzer to practice before the tournament started..."  
It was when the blue blade slammed the white blade out of the dish.  
"WHAT!?!?"  
"Hmph...I don't think you should be saying these things Tyson..." the Hiwatari retorted as he called his blade back into his hand, "it sounds like you're my mother...or something like that..."  
"Haha...very funny Kai...you know I'm watching over you as a friend and rival..." Tyson replied back as he picked up his blade again. "Plus, we all have a high chance of winning again in this tournament!"  
"It's a bit obvious...because we're World Class bladers...but I suggest to keep your ego in check...just in case..." he said as he walked over to the side and sat on the couch. "We don't want the World Champion to be humiliated by being beaten by a bunch of newbies..."  
"Hehe...of course not...but I would accept the ones who beat me at my best!"  
"Heh...no surprises..." Ray said.  
"Nope! We're all ready and set to go!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"Well, it's time for a good night sleep!" Tyson said as he stretched his arms into the air.  
"Yeah...you're right...it's getting late..." Hilary said.  
"We'll talk more about the tournament tomorrow morning..." Kenny added. "Night you guys..."  
"Night!" everyone replied back before Kenny and Hilary went into their bedrooms before they shut the doors behind them.  
"Well...it's our turn now," Max said.  
"Yeah...night all of you!" Daichi agreed before the two bladers went into their rooms.  
"Good night!" Ray replied before he left the three bladers alone.  
"Night Kai, night Ruby..." Tyson said as he opened the door to his bedroom.  
"Night Tyson..." Ruby replied back.

The two bladers watched the navy haired teen enter the room and close the door behind him. The two soon were staring at each other.  
_"I don't know what to say...I only met him...I guess it's okay to be friendly to him..." _she thought to herself. "Good night Kai..."  
The Hiwatari didn't listen to her. Instead, he entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him.  
_"Okay...I guess that's normal for him to act this way?"  
_She sighed to herself.  
_"I have a lot to learn about him..." _

* * *

During the night, she tossed and turned to the opposite sides of the bed as her mind was recalling a thought.  
_"Hey! Put it there!" the navy haired teen said as he held his hand in front of the taller blader.  
He turned to the side and replied back, "I agree lead the team to victory, but that doesn't mean that we could become the best of chums now..."  
"Oh...okay then...have it your way...Hiwatari..." _

Her eyes shot open to find herself in bed. She slowly sat up and grabbed her hand on her forehead. Knowing that nothing was wrong with her, she laid back down, staring at the ceiling.  
_"Why is it keep happening to me?" _she thought. _"And...it doesn't seem like...Tyson...was talking to me...but...maybe someone else...but...why am I getting that person's memories?"  
_Hearing the clock go tick-tock-tick-tock, she slowly got her eyes to close again before she went back into deep sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**AznVKai:** Guess who's back?  
**Kai:** That took you long enough to get me out of the closet!  
**Tyson:** Hehe sorry about that...  
**Kai:** Wait...didn't AznVKai plotted that...  
**Ray:** Yeah...she did...  
**Kai:** Then why...  
**Max: **It's one of her twists...  
**Daichi:** You think that...but maybe it's something else...who knows...  
**Kai:** Oh...fine then, I assume you want me to not reveal the secret...right?  
**AznVKai:** Not yet...hehe...now that Kai's back into the group, will Ruby's role change? What else can happen? Find out in the next chapter!  
**Kai:** Chapter 14 Part I...  
**Tyson:** Blader Girl of the G-Revolutions...  
**Max:** And Part II!  
**Ray:** G-Revolution Member, the Phoenix Blader...  
**Tyson:** Later!  
**AznVKai:** A side note, the sequel of Lost Like a Child is out! If you have time, read it!


	14. Blader Girl of the GRevolutions

**AznVKai:** Early update!!! Well, only several hours early...hehe...thanks to all who reviewed, here's the next chapter!!

**

* * *

****Kai: **The tournament starts...I returned to the story and now...  
**Tyson:** We're going to beat everyone for the title as Champion!  
**Max:** The question is...will Ruby's role change since Kai returned?  
**Ray:** Find out in this chapter! Let's start!**

* * *

Reviewers from Chapter 13:  
****KrymsonDranzer - **XD There will be more TyKa! Maybe keep guessing? Find out what happens in the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**WHB** - It's okay if you reviewed more than once...XD Thanks for reviewing! Maybe you'll find out who Ruby is later...  
**SchoolBoredom** - XD Hehe...who knows...keep guessing? Find out what happens in this chapter! Enjoy!  
**kavbj -** Hehe...you're not the only one that thought about it...only I know the answer...XD Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**  
"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration... **

* * *

**_

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

**

* * *

**

_**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 13**_

_"So…where have you've been?" Tyson asked before he started slurping some noodles from his bowl.  
"Places…" Kai replied before taking a bite from his piece of lettuce from his salad.  
"I see…"  
There was a brief moment of silence until Tyson broke it.  
"So...umm...I'm glad that you're back..."  
"You said that already..." the Hiwatari retorted back before taking bite of a sliced cucumber from his salad._

_The two soon were staring at each other.  
"I don't know what to say...I only met him...I guess it's okay to be friendly to him..." she thought to herself. "Good night Kai..."  
The Hiwatari didn't listen to her. Instead, he entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him.  
"Okay...I guess that's normal for him to act this way?"  
She sighed to herself.  
"I have a lot to learn about him..." _

_"Hey! Put it there!" the navy haired teen said as he held his hand in front of the taller blader.  
He turned to the side and replied back, "I agree lead the team to victory, but that doesn't mean that we could become the best of chums now..."  
"Oh...okay then...have it your way...Hiwatari..." _

_Her eyes shot open to find herself in bed. She slowly sat up and grabbed her hand on her forehead. Knowing that nothing was wrong with her, she laid back down, staring at the ceiling.  
"Why is it keep happening to me?" she thought. "And...it doesn't seem like...Tyson...was talking to me...but...maybe someone else...but...why am I getting that person's memories?"

* * *

_

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 14 Part I:** Blader Girl of the G-Revolutions

**NEXT MORNING**

"Morning everyone!!!" Tyson exclaimed as he opened the door and entered the living room while the rest of his teammates are waiting for him.  
"Took you long enough to wake up and change," Daichi replied.  
"Hey, it can't be helped...I had a nice sleep..."  
"He's probably dreaming about his lover..." Max said as he looked at the Hiwatari, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and then turned away to giggle.  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you," he retorted.  
"Hehe...hai..." he smiled back. _"Sheesh...he's being grumpy again..." _

At the same time, Tyson blushed to himself. _"Gosh...I hate it when Max is right..." _  
Out of nowhere, he began thinking about him, imagining the elegance and beauty of his appearance.  
_"I was dreaming about him..."_  
"Tyson-kun?" Ruby asked.  
The navy haired teen blinked and turned to the dual haired girl.  
"You ready?"  
"Oh, yeah...of course..."  
"Here Ruby," Kenny said as he held out a blade. "This is yours..."  
"Thanks Kenny! You're the best!"  
"It was nothing..."  
"Let's get going!" Hilary exclaimed. "Or else we're going to be late!"  
"Yes, captain...sheesh...as if..." Tyson retorted.  
"What...DID YOU SAY?!" she said angrily.

Her anger caused the navy haired teen to have chills down his spine.  
"Uhh...mm...nothing...hehe..."  
"Good...let's go..."  
"Sheesh...she's always bullying me..."  
"I'm sure she doesn't mean it, Tyson-kun..." Ruby replied.  
"I guess not..."

* * *

**SEASIDE DOME STADIUM**

"Hello Beyblade fans!" DJ Jazzman announced. "We're here for the second part of round one of the regional championships! Today's match will be the world class bladers, the G-Revolutions versus the awesome, Knight Bladers! The team who wins two out of three matches, move onto the next round!"  
"It's been a while since we've been here," Max said.  
"Yeah, brings back old memories..." Ray replied. "This is the place where we all first became the Bladebreakers..."  
"Yep, we can never forget that..." Tyson agreed. "Right Kai?"  
"Hm...I guess..." he replied.  
_"They've been close together..." _Ruby thought. _"It looks like Kai and Tyson-kun have been close longer than that..."  
_"So, who will be first to play?" Daichi asked.  
"Why not start with you?" Kenny replied.  
"Woot! Yeah! A good warm up will be great!"  
"Don't get too optimistic about this," Tyson warned.  
"Don't worry! This is a piece of cake!"

The teens sat on the benches while Daichi happily skipped his way to the dish.  
"He's going to be okay, right?" Ruby asked.  
"I'm sure of that..." Hilary replied. "This is the regionals..."  
"You shouldn't be nervous..." Kai replied.  
"Hmm...yeah...sorry..." Ruby apoligized.  
"Don't worry, just concentrate on the match, okay?" Tyson said as he patted her on the shoulder.  
She nodded with agreement.  
"Hai...aritgatou, Tyson-kun..."  
All of a sudden, a thought rushed through her mind.

* * *

_"That's it! We're not going to stand here and watch Kai get hurt out there!" Ray exclaimed as he and the blonde blader stood up and walked towards the dual haired blader.  
"No!"  
The two bladers turned around to watch the navy haired teen sit there and grip his hands tightly onto his pants.  
"Tyson, why are you not doing anything?!" Max exclaimed.  
"Because...I have to keep his promise..." he replied.  
"Huh?"  
"I promised Kai not to interfere with the match...or else...I could never look at him in the eyes again! Can't you see he's too focused and determined to win the match?"  
"Tyson..."  
"Please...don't...don't make me break his promise...no...I won't..."  
The two bladers sighed in defeat.  
"It's okay Ty...we know how much you feel...it's just hard to take..."  
"Yeah, we have to believe in him..." Ray added. "He can win this..."_

_"Kai...you can do this, Kai!!!" Tyson exclaimed as he stood up.  
"I know..." he thought to himself. "Daijobou...I'll be okay, Takao-kun...I promise to return to you...once I win this match!" _

_

* * *

_

"WOW! WHAT A QUICK MATCH!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Daichi is the winner of this match which brings the G-Revolutions to a one nothing lead!!"  
The dual haired girl's eyes blinked to see the red headed shorty waving to the crowd.  
"Alright! Go me!" he exclaimed. "Daichi's the man!!"

"That was fast..." Hilary said.  
"Yep, what do you expect?" Kenny replied. "He's having fun..."  
"Yep, I'm the winner! You're up next Ruby!" Daichi replied after he joined the G-Revolutions.  
"Heh? Already?!" she exclaimed as she pointed at herself. "Why me?"  
"Because, you're part of the team!" Max exclaimed.  
"We're here to support you, Ruby," Ray added.  
"Just don't lose..." Kai replied.  
"Umm...hai..." she said nervously.  
"Daijobou..." Tyson said as he patted her on the shoulder. "I know you can beat them..."  
She smiled with content.  
"Thanks Takao-kun..." she said before she walked up to the dish.  
"Hm?" Tyson wondered. _"There it goes again...this time, she called me Takao-kun..." _

He turned around and looked at the Hiwatari for a brief moment.  
_"But Kai's...here...it can't be..."  
_"Why are you staring at me, Kinomiya?" the Hiwatari retorted, giving a glare at him.  
"Uhh...nothing Kai...hehe..."  
"You better concentrate on the match...you might learn something from her..."  
_"Yeah...I know...but it's just...something's wrong with this picture..."  
_He turned his attention to the dual haired girl.  
_"Nah...it's probably just me...she can't be Kai when he's right next to me..." _

_"It's time to win...I can do this!" _Ruby thought to herself. _"But that feeling..."  
_She took out her blade and stared at it.  
_"It feels a little funny not having Dranzer with me...as if it's meant for me although Kai owns her..." _  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She put together her blade and launcher with a click and prepared to launch.  
_"No matter...I can still win..."  
_"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!" DJ Jazzman announced.  
"GO GET'EM!" Ruby exclaimed as she launched her blade into the dish.

"ALRIGHT GO RUBY!!!" Max cheered.  
"You can do this!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"Not bad of a launch..." Kai replied.  
"You really think so, Kai?" Tyson asked as he turned to the dual haired teen.  
"Yeah...I give that much...but her blading style..."  
"Ehhhehe...for some reason...it's like yours..."  
"Yeah...I know..."  
"Don't worry, she didn't do it on purpose..."  
"Kinomiya...did she use Dranzer at any point?"  
"Uhh...what makes you say that?!"  
"Because...I was just asking..."  
"Oh...no...don't worry...she didn't use her...in battle..."  
The Hiwatari's eyes narrowed at the Granger for a moment before he turned his attention to Ruby.

"Attack!!!" her opponent exclaimed.  
The light green blade collided into Ruby's navy blue blade and knocked it to the edge of the dish.  
_"You can do this..." _Ruby thought. "Attack!!!"  
The navy blue blade retaliated and knocked her opponent's blade back.

"She's looks uncomfortable..." Ray said.  
"Yeah...I agree," Hilary replied. "She usually doesn't play this poorly...she was more aggressive when she's battling..."  
"Do you think she gains more confidence when she's playing with Dranzer?" Max whispered to Ray.  
"Maybe...but we can't let Kai know about it..." he whispered back.  
_"Ruby...are you lacking confidence because of Dranzer? Or is it Kai?" _Tyson wondered to himself. "Ruby! You can't lose! I know you could play better than this!"

"Tyson-kun?" she said as she turned around to look at the navy haired teen.  
"I know you can win!" he exclaimed. "I believe in you!"

* * *

_"I'm glad I believed in you, Kai," Tyson said. "I knew you would win against Brooklyn..."  
"Hmm...I guess..." he replied back. "It's how we are..."  
"Yep...that's right..."  
"Yeah...especially when you're cheering for me...with only you there, I know I can win...that's why I battle for you..." he thought to himself.

* * *

_

She snapped out of her deep thought and exclaimed, "GOO!!! ATTACK!!!"  
With the extra power boost from her blade, her opponent's blade was knocked out of the dish.  
"THE WINNER GOES TO RUBY HIKARI FROM THE G-REVOLUTIONS!" DJ Jazzman exclaimed.  
"ALRIGHT RUBY!" everyone cheered.  
"Great job!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Thanks...for cheering for me...everyone..." she replied.  
"I guess that was good..." Kai replied.  
"You really think so?"  
"Yeah...just stop being nervous...there's no point of doing that..."  
"Hai...arigatou for the tip, Kai..."

* * *

**Chapter 14 Part II**: G-Revolution Member, the Phoenix Blader 

"Even though the G-Revolutions have a spot in the next round, there match must go on with the third match with the Great Kai Hiwatari in the dish!" DJ Jazzman announced as the dual haired teen walked up to the dish.  
"Alright Kai! Show them who's man of the dish!" Tyson cheered.  
"Hmph...this wouldn't take long..." Kai said as he took out his Dranzer blade and attached it to his launcher.  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!" DJ Jazzman announced as the two bladers launched their blades.  
"GO DRANZER!!!" Kai shouted. "FINISH THE MATCH!!!"

Without delay, Dranzer attacked the yellow blade with a speed attack and knocked it into the air. Quickly, the blue blade disappeared and appeared again behind it.  
"ATTACK!!" Kai exclaimed.  
The Dranzer blade smashed into the yellow blade.  
"The game's not over yet! ATTACK!!!" Kai's opponent exclaimed.  
The yellow blade retaliated by disappearing into thin air. The Hiwatari had his eyes narrowed, trying to locate where the blade is.  
"GO DRANZER!!!"

Without difficulty, Dranzer found her opponent on the dish and smashed into it.  
"Alright Kai!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"You go Kai!" Max cheered.  
_"Nani? How come I get the sinking feeling that Kai's Dranzer is calling out to me?" _Ruby thought as she gripped her hand on her chest. _"What's wrong? I feel the burning fire from within me..."  
_"Dranzer go!" Kai exclaimed.  
"Kai's toying with his opponent..." Kenny said. "He's probably trying to have some fun..."  
"But that's odd..." Tyson replied. "Kai would quickly call Dranzer...to finish his matches quickly..."  
"Yeah...wonder why..."  
The yellow blade attacked Dranzer and knocked her to the edge of the dish. The G-Revolutions gasped.  
"KAI! DON'T LOSE!" Tyson exclaimed.  
_"Don't lose Kai...don't lose Dranzer..." _Ruby thought as she held her hands together. _"You can win, Dranzer!" _

"GO DRANZER!!" Kai exclaimed. "FINAL ATTACK!!"  
All of a sudden, Dranzer appeared into battle with a cry.  
"ABOUT TIME!" Tyson exclaimed.  
_"Dranzer appeared...but why now?" _Ruby thought to herself before she was struck by another memory.

* * *

_"Dranzer, my dear friend...is it wrong to love someone of the same gender?" he asked the blue blade.  
He soon pouted with laughter.  
"What am I saying? It sounds as if I really like him..."  
He stared into the sky.  
"Maybe...it's just the truth...watashi daiski Kinomiya Takao...in every way..."

* * *

_"THE WINNER GOES TO KAI HIWATARI OF THE G-REVOLUTIONS!!" DJ Jazzman announced.  
"ALRIGHT KAI!" everyone cheered.  
"You sure took your sweet time," Tyson said as the dual haired teen walked towards them.  
"Whatever...let's go...the match ended..." Kai replied as he walked by him.  
"There goes Kai again...Always leaving once the battle is determined..."  
"Oh well..." Max said. "That's how he is..."  
"Yeah..." Tyson said. "Just how Kai is..."  
_"Kai..."_ Ruby thought to herself as she watched the dual haired teen walk out of the stadium. _"...Why am I getting memories about you?" _

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Tyson:** Suspicious...  
**Max:** Yeah...why is that happening?  
**Ray:** Who knows...we might find out in the next chapter!  
**Kai:** Chapter 15: Tag Team Match, Tyson Granger and Ruby Hikari...  
**AznVKai:** Thanks for reading! Remember to review and we'll see you laterz! 


	15. Tag Team Match: Tyson and Ruby

**AznVKai:** Thank you to all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Tyson:** What's happening now?  
**Max:** The continuation of the Regional Championships!  
**Kai:** With a tag team match...  
**Tyson:** What?! How did you know?!  
**Kai:** Easy...  
**Ray:** He read ahead of us...  
**Tyson:** Darn you Kai...  
**Max:** Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**

**Reviewers from Chapter 14:  
isthatnecessary - **Hehe...maybe...who knows...only I know the answer...and you will find out later...Thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - MWAHAHA...I'm evil...I promise, there will be an early update next Monday. Enjoy the next chapter!  
**kavbj -** Yeah...I had that predicament...when I was typing this chapter...but I thought of something else more sinister than your suggestion...enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom -** XD Thank you very much for your comment. Here's the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**  
"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration... **

* * *

**_

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

_

* * *

_**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 15**: Tag Team Match, Tyson Granger and Ruby Hikari

"I'm psyched for the next match!!!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but the problem is," Kenny said, "it's a tag team match..."  
"Oh...what's the big deal with it?" Hilary asked as she looked over the Chief's laptop.  
"I'm trying to decide who's the best tag team pair to battle in the next match..." he explained as the other bladers sat down on the couch looking over Kenny's head to the laptop. "In the past, Tyson has teammed up with Daichi during the World Championships...on a side note, he usually works well with Max...because of their blading styles..."  
"I'm sure any person would work well with Tyson..." Ruby said.  
"With Kai?" Max asked as he stared at the dual haired teen. "I don't think so..."  
"Yeah, those two will probably repel each other like magnets..." Ray added.  
_"Or attract because we're opposites..." _Tyson thought.  
"Hmm...do you have any opinion about this, Kai?" Kenny asked.  
"I don't really care who plays..." he replied. "As long as I'm not in it..."  
"Okay then..."  
"Umm...Chief...I have a request..." Ruby said.  
"What is it, Ruby?"  
"Umm...can...I battle with Tyson in the next match?"  
"Hm? Why?"  
"Because well...umm...I just thought...it would be a good idea to try something a little new...if you don't mind..."  
"Hmm...since it's the regional tournament...why not? Sure Ruby...I don't mind..."  
"Me neither," Ray replied.  
"Yeah, go for it!" Hilary exclaimed.  
"I guess so...give it a shot!" Max said with a smile.  
"Do you mind, Tyson?" she asked the navy haired teen.  
"Nope I don't!" Tyson replied with a smile. "We're going to wipe their blades in the dish!"  
"Yeah!"

* * *

While the rest of the team are already heading over to the stadium, Ruby as left with Kai. "Umm...Kai..." she said.  
The Hiwatari listened to her as he was walking ahead of her.  
"I overheard your conversation with Tyson-kun...about me...yesterday...and umm...I want to make it clear to you...please don't punish Tyson...it's sort of my fault for using your Dranzer when you're not here..." she apoligized.  
"And I assume that you want to use Dranzer again during the next match?" Kai asked.  
"Well...yeah...if you don't mind..."  
"You've caused enough trouble for me..."  
"But Kai..."  
"No buts...I think you're talking nonsense...last night Tyson told me that you're able to control Dranzer without a problem..."  
"Yeah, that's true..."  
"Hmph...as if..."  
The dual haired girl's eye twitched. She was getting a bit irritated._ "This is the person Tyson-kun liked and he's acting cold? What kind of guy does he see in him?" _she thought to herself. "Well...then tell me why your Dranzer isn't summoned when you called her out?!" (_Hah! Try to top that Kai! XD_)  
"Hmph...that's because I didn't want to...even if I appear to put all the effort to summoning her..." (_Kai: How about that? AznVKai: ...Fine...you win...for now..._)  
"Nevermind then...I'll win my own way!"  
"Hmph..."  
The dual haired girl quickened her pace and walked ahead of the Hiwatari. _"Something deep inside tells me that Dranzer needs me...I want to know...maybe Dranzer is the answer to my memory fragments about him...maybe she will tell me what is going on with me..."

* * *

_

**SEASIDE DOME STADIUM**

"Welcome back Beyblade fans!" DJ Jazzman announced. "To Round Two of the Regional Championships! So far, sparks are already flying! It could continue this way starting with the G-Revolutions versus the Team Strikers!"  
"Good luck you guys!" Hilary encouraged the two bladers.  
Smiling to herself, Ruby replied, "Thanks Hilary..."  
"Don't worry about us," Tyson added. "We'll show them who's boss!"  
"That's right!" Max agreed.  
"Hai!" Ruby exclaimed as she swung her fist into the air.

The two bladers walked up to the dish. DJ Jazzman announced, "Representing the G-Revolutions are Tyson Granger and Ruby Hikari! On the other side representing the Team Strikers are Mieko and Drew!"  
"It's an honour to meet the World Champion," Mieko said.  
"It is also an honour to defeat you in battle today," Drew added.  
"That's if you can beat me," Tyson replied as he prepared to launch his blade into the dish.  
"Ready? 3...2...1..LET IT RIP!!" DJ Jazzman announced.  
"GO!!" the four bladers exclaimed as they launched their blades into the dish.  
"Dragoon, let's go!" Tyson exclaimed.

The white blade began to make its first move by attacking the two blades. However, the attack missed.  
"Is that all you got, Tyson?" Drew asked with a small laugh.

All of a sudden, the blue blade appeared behind them and attacked the two blades.  
"What?!" they exclaimed.  
"Hehe...you can't forget about me!" Ruby replied with a smile. "Or else the match will end sooner than you think! Attack!!"  
The blue blade circled around the blades and attacked at multiple angles.

"Wait...that blade doesn't look like hers...but more like Kai's!" Hilary said. "What blade is Ruby using?"  
Kai nodded with agreement.  
"She is using my blade..." he replied as he closed his eyes. (_AznVKai: See? You ended up giving it up!! XD Kai: ...Sush it and continue...the readers will get annoyed...for you interrupting the chapter...AznVKai: Fine...XD_)  
"You allowed her?" Daichi asked.  
"I wanted to see what Tyson said is true," he replied as he reopened them and looked at the battle. "About her..."

"Go Dragoon! Evolution Storm!!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Dranzer! Spiral Fireball!" Ruby exclaimed.  
The two Bit-Beasts, the red phoenix and the blue dragon appeared to reveal themselves circling around each other. Then, the two gave out their cries.  
All of a sudden, a memory flashed through her mind.

* * *

_Kai and Tyson were walking through the streets of Bay City.  
"Thanks for coming with me, Kai," Tyson said as he looked at him. "I needed a hand with the groceries..."  
"Don't worry," Kai thought to himself. "I would do anything for you..."  
"Here we are..."  
"..."  
"Let's go!" the Granger said as he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the store._ _

* * *

During shopping, the two bladers bought the food they needed to purchase. After, they headed back to the Kinomiya dojo by walking by the hill of the river bank. The two bladers watched the younger kids blading against each other.  
"Looking at them reminds me of the old times," Tyson said. "When we are younger...I remember how much of an amateur I was..."  
"Yeah..." Kai replied. "You sucked..."  
The two bladers were silent for the next while.  
"You've improved a lot..." he finally said.  
"Really?"  
"Duh...you're the three time World Champion..."  
"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be that much of a blader than I am now! Thank you Kai...for being my rival..."  
"Hey, aren't you guys, Kai and Tyson of the G-Revolutions?" a boy asked as the bladers looked down at him.  
"Yeah..." Tyson replied.  
"Wow! So cool! If you have some time in your hands, let's battle!"  
"Sure why not!?"  
"Tag team style!"  
"Alright then! Bring it on!"  
"Tyson, you know I don't like working with you in battle..." Kai said.  
"Oh, who cares?" Tyson replied with a smile. "Try something new! Who knows...we might turn out to be a great team!"  
The Hiwatari sighed in defeat and followed him down hill and into battle.  
"Ready, you guys?" one of the boys asked.  
"Ready when you are!" Tyson replied with a smile.  
"3..2..1...LET IT RIP!!!"  
"Go!" the four bladers exclaimed as they launched their blades into the dish.  
The four blades collided into each other and were pushed back.  
"Not bad you guys," Tyson said with a smile.  
"Thanks Tyson," the boy said. "But we're not going to be beaten just yet! Go!"  
The two brown blades multiplied into twelve blades surrounding Dragoon and Dranzer.  
"Oh great..." Tyson said. "Any ideas, Kai?"  
The dual haired teen watched the dish for a moment before his mouth turned into a smile.  
"I guess so..."  
"Attack!!" the two bladers exclaimed._

_All the brown blades began attacking the white and blue blades. The two blades were eventually sent into the air.  
"Dragoon! Evolution Storm!" Tyson exclaimed.  
Suddenly, the white blade brewed up a tornado storm and got the blue blade to surf in it.  
"What?" the boys exclaimed.  
"It's now or never!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Heh...Go Dranzer!!" Kai shouted.  
The tornado turned into a fire storm by Dranzer's attack. The storm moved and caught the twelve blades into the storm. The brown blades reverted back into two blades and were blown out of the dish and onto the ground.  
"Alright! We won!" Tyson cheered as he leaped into the air.  
"That was a great match, Tyson," the boy said. "You and Kai are world class bladers!"  
"Hehe...thanks," Tyson replied with a smile.  
"I never thought that you and Kai work together so well," the other boy said.  
"Hehe...I guess it's in our bloods..." Tyson said.  
"Yeah...we're meant to meet and be together..." Kai thought. "Destiny in the stars..."_

_

* * *

_Ruby blinked to see herself in her match, looking at Dranzer and Dragoon making their last spins before they layed on the ground next to each other when it run out of spin.  
"The winners goes to Tyson and Ruby of the G-Revolutions!!" DJ Jazzman exclaimed as the crowd cheered. "The G-Revolutions move onto the final round!"  
"Alright Ruby and Tyson!" Hilary cheered.  
"Great job you guys!" Max exclaimed.  
"Thanks," Ruby replied once she and Tyson walked back to the team bench.  
She walked towards the dual haired teen and held out his blade.  
"Thank you Kai," Ruby said. "For letting me borrow Dranzer..."  
"Whatever...I guess Tyson's right about you..." Kai replied as he picked up his blade from her hand. "You are someone that Tyson recognized...so strongly..."  
"Yeah..Tyson-kun is like that..."  
"It can't be helped...that Kinomiya..." 

All of a sudden, another memory flashed her mind.

* * *

_"We make a great team, Kai..." Tyson said as the two bladers continued their way back to the Kinomiya dojo.  
"Yeah..." Kai replied. "I guess..."  
"Umm...Kai..."  
"What..."  
"I...umm...have something to say to you..."  
It was when the Hiwatari froze from walking and turned around to stare at him.  
"Takao? Are you..." Kai thought to himself.  
"You're a great friend to have around...I just want to let you know that I value our friendship...that I even consider you to be my best friend..."  
"Oh...that's something new..." Kai replied.  
"But really Kai, we share something special..."  
"I know...I wish we could just take it to the next step..." Kai thought.  
"From the beginning...we first met..."_

* * *

_"In his own way...Kai really cares for Tyson-kun..." _Ruby thought. _"He's someone I don't think I can compete against..." _

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** We're already half way of this fan fic done!  
**Tyson:** o.O What?! Already!?  
**Max:** Yep! From this point on, the conflict actually occurs!  
**Ray:** Want to guess what it is about? Here's a little hint...  
**Kai:** It revolves around Ruby...  
**Max:** Thanks for reading!  
**AznVKai:** And don't forget to review!  
**Tyson:** We'll be back with the next chapter!  
**Ray:** Chapter 16 Part I...  
**Kai:** Boris' Comeback...  
**Max:** And Part II...  
**Tyson:** The Rejection...  
**AznVKai:** Stay tuned for the next update **next Monday**!!! Laterz! 


	16. Boris' Comeback

**AznVKai:** Thank you to all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Tyson: **So...what's next?  
**Max:** You'll find out...  
**Kai:** So eager...  
**Ray:** Can't be helped...  
**Daichi:** I CAN'T WAIT! WHERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER?!  
**Kai:** He's not the only one...

**

* * *

**

**Reviewers from Chapter 15:  
kavbj - **Yep, action is going to happen! Thanks for reviewing!  
**isthatnecessary** - Hehe...I'll tell you this much, it's not that...and yes, blast Boris for not giving up. XD Thanks for reviewing!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - XD Hehe...thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - O.o Hehe...I'll remember to give you Boris to tear apart later...XD Thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**  
"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration... **

* * *

**_

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

_

* * *

_

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 16 Part I:** Boris' Comeback

Three weeks later after the G-Revolutions won the Regional Championships, the gang mostly spent their time hanging around and having fun. Lately, Max and Tyson had numerous times being with Ruby while Kai has been doing his usual disappearing act from the group. Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, and Ray were in the living room, trying to engage themselves in a conversation.  
"I've been wondering," Hilary said. "We all know that Tyson has a thing for Kai...right?"  
"Yeah," Kenny replied.  
"Why isn't he pestering him like he always does?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Probably Tyson got over Kai and starting pursuing Ruby as a straight person..." Ray suggested.  
"He's not the only one," Kenny added.  
"Yeah...Max..."  
"I don't get this stuff..." Daichi complained.  
"You will find out later..." Hilary said.  
"Kai's becoming distant...from us...again..." Ray said.  
"Can't be helped...it's probably because he doesn't get to see Tyson as often now...plus, he's been trying to get some free time when he couldn't because of his family..."  
"Yeah...I wonder what is going on with those three right now..." Hilary wondered.

* * *

The three teens were laughing as they walked by the beach.  
"Today's a beautiful day!" Ruby said.  
"It is..." Max agreed. _"Just like you...but will always be that way..."_

A man walked up in front of the dual haired girl and stood there staring at her.  
She stopped moving and watched him with fear.  
"Ruby, is there something wrong?" Tyson wondered.  
The Granger and Tate gasped.  
"You are..."  
"Tyson Granger, it has been a while since I've seen you..."  
"Boris! What are you here for this time?!"  
"We meet again by coincidence..." he replied. "And what harsh words you say to me...can't you see I'm a changed man?"  
"That's exactly what you said last time," Max added as he took a step forward.  
"Hehe...that's the past...that doesn't matter..." Boris replied as he turned to the dual haired girl. "Seems like you found yourself a pretty lady over there..."  
"Leave her...we're going to make sure she is not harmed in any way!"  
"Don't worry, I don't intend to...besides...she is a girl...and you know how I am only fond of young Kai..." Boris said as he walked by Ruby.  
Suddenly, a memory flashed through her mind.

* * *

_The dual haired boy had his body hit against the wall. A whip slashed him over and over as he defended himself with his arms over his face. He slowly fell to the ground.  
"You will become strong...you're the only person who is capable of becoming the perfect blader," the purple haired man said to him as he slowly picked himself up from the cold ground.  
The boy panted and whipped the blood from his face with his right arm.  
"What...if I don't want to?" he exclaimed.  
"Then, too bad!" he said as he whipped him again. "You will become the perfect blader!"

* * *

_

_"He only wants me to be strong because it is bad..." the dual haired boy said, "to be weak...emotions such as adness and joy...and then turn our free lives into a robot...I want ot be free again..."

* * *

_

_"That Boris...making you suffer..." Tyson retorted. "You really have a sad childhood..."  
"I guess..." he replied. "But not all the time..."  
"Hmmm?"  
"There are times where I am happy..."  
"Now, that's something new..."  
"I don't tell many people about my feelings...nor my past...I guess you're one of those special people...who is lucky enough...to share information with..."  
"Wow...I feel honoured..."  
"Haha...I'm about to change my mind..."  
"Oh please Kai...people say that expressing your feelings is good for you..."  
"...Fine...I will tell you..."  
"Hehe...I'm listening..."  
There was a long pause of silence.  
"Hm? Kai?"  
"I changed my mind..." he said as he stood up and walked away.  
"Hey! Kai! That's not fair!!!" he exclaimed as he chased after him.  
"I can't tell you...you might figure out how much I feel about you...and will reject me..." Kai thought to himself. "Ever since that day I met you on the bottom of the hill, I knew...we were destined to be together..." _

_

* * *

_

She blinked to herself and saw the purple haired man had disappeared. "Where did he go?" she wondered.  
"Are you okay, Ruby?" Tyson asked.  
"Yeah...I'm okay..."  
"If you ever seen him, don't try to talk or be with him...okay?" Max warned.  
"Oh...okay...thanks...for looking out for me...Max-kun, Tyson-kun..."  
"It's no problem..." Tyson said with a smile.  
The blondy stared at the navy haired teen and then replied back, "Yep...it's our job!"  
"Yeah..." Ruby said with a smile. "Let's go back...the others are probably wondering where we were..."

* * *

"So, had fun you guys?" Ray said as the three teens entered the living room with the rest of the teens who were sitting around.  
"We were until we saw Boris again," Tyson pouted.  
"WHAT?!" Kenny snapped as he stood up from his seat. "BORIS! AGAIN?!"  
The dual haired teen, who returned to the group a few minutes before, looked up from his leaning position and listened to the conversation.  
"That jerk!" Hilary snapped. "I thought Tyson put him away a while ago!"  
"Yeah, that guy doesn't know when to give up!" Daichi snapped.  
"Yeah, and I get the feeling something bad will happen..." Tyson replied. _"I just hope he doesn't intend to hurt Kai like before or Ruby...if he finds out she's a precious member of our team..."  
_"We have to be careful," Kai replied as he walked and joined with the group of bladers.  
"I agree...we have to...not matter what!"  
"Something's wrong..." Max said. "When Kai and Tyson agrees, there's something bad going to happen..."  
"Hey...there's no time to be talking about these things, Max! Who knows what can happen to us!"  
"Yeah...I know..."  
"I guess this means we have to stick together no matter what!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"Yep! And that means you too Kai!"  
"I'll be fine..." Kai replied. "I do appreciate it...but before I am able to stay with you guys, I have one more thing left to do...now, I will be back at dark..."  
"Okay Kai, just be careful..." Tyson replied.  
"I will..."  
The dual haired teen left the Granger residence.  
_"I hope he's alright..." _  
_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16 Part II**: The Rejection

The dual haired girl closed the door behind her and layed her body on top of her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed to herself and started thinking to herself. _"So much has happened since I met Tyson-kun and everyone else..." _she thought. _"We met back at the forest..."

* * *

_

_"Let me go!" she exclaimed in an angry voice._

_"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tyson exclaimed at the man.  
The man glanced at the G-Revolutions, quickly let go of her and disappeared into the bushes as she was left on the hard ground._

_Sighing in relief, the gang gathered around the girl to see if she's alright. "You okay?" Tyson asked, giving a hand out to her.  
"Yeah, thanks…" she said while taking his hand with hers and getting a boost back onto her feet._

_

* * *

"Seriously, I didn't know why I was there in the first place...I don't even know who my family is...however...I did have a feeling in my heart that I have a close connection with Tyson..."

* * *

"AHHH!!" she exclaimed as she unconsciously hid inside of Tyson's sudden embrace.  
"Ruby? Daijobou?" Tyson asked.  
She was sobbing as she nodded in agreement.  
"It's okay...I'm here...thunder is not that scary..." he said as he patted her on the back. "I'm scared of thunder as well..."  
"You are?" she asked as she slowly lifted her head to see through his crimson eyes.  
"Yeah..."  
"I'm scared of it...but...as long as you're here...I don't have to be scared..." she replied.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah...please don't go anywhere for help..."  
"I won't...I'm here for you..."  
She buried her head onto his chest. She closed her eyes before she replied, "Thank you...Takao..."_

* * *

_"A connection that Tyson and I had for a long time...too long that...I...I...met him..."  
_She soon pictured the river bank. On the bottom of the hill was a twelve year old teen with a baseball cap, a red and white jacket, blue shorts, yellow shirt, brown over-sized gloves, and red and white shoes. He was looking up at the person on top. Behind the sunset, he was a dual haired teen, slightly older than him, with greenish-blue baggy pants held up by his black silver shark like buckle belt, shark-fined red gloves, black sleeve-less shirt, two blue triangles on each side of his cheek, and a long white scarf blowing in the wind.  
She blinked a couple of times to find herself in daze again.  
_"There it goes again...a memory about...him...Kai..."

* * *

"That is the thing deep inside you that makes it so hard for you to let go?"  
"It is…AND NO ONE CAN TAKE IT AWAY!"

* * *

_

_"The ice is breaking!" Max exclaimed.  
"Grab my digits!" he exclaimed.  
"But-Tyson...I..I'm...I'm sorry..."  
"Just shut up and grab my hand! HURRY!!"_

_"Since that day you saved me from the ice...I've realized how much I've depended on you...I could definately trust you for being there and saving me when I'm in the deepest parts of darkness..."_

_

* * *

Tyson smiled. "Good thing you came back just in time! I'm so excited about this tournament!"  
"Don't get yourself carried away…now...who she is?" he asked as they turned to look at Ruby.  
"Oh yeah…she's Ruby Hikari, we found her in the woods while searching for you during the trip," Tyson explained. "Ruby, this is Kai Hiwatari…"  
"It's nice to meet you, Kai…your friends told me so many good things about you," Ruby replied with a smile.  
"I…see…it's nice to meet you too…I guess…" he said as the Hiwatari's eyes appear to advert his attention away from her. _

* * *

_"He's the one who Tyson-kun likes...so much...he really loves him...and he...he loves him back...yet they do not have the courage to admit it to each other..." _she thought. _"Is...it okay to keep Kai away from him when I know it is wrong...because they are meant for each other...not Tyson-kun and I...?"  
_There was a knock on the door. The maroon eyes turned her attention towards the door. "Come in..." she replied as she sat up from her bed.  
"Am I bothering you, Ruby?" the navy haired teen asked as he opened the slide door and entered the room.  
"No, come in..." she replied.  
"I won't bother you for a long time...I got you a milkshake...that Ray made for you..." he said as he handed the glass to her.  
She took the glass and sipped some of the milkshake through the straw.  
"Mmm...it's good...thanks Tyson-kun..."  
"No problem..." he replied. "Umm...Ruby..."  
"Hm?"  
"Do you feel comfortable around Kai?"  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I am well...noticing that you're appearing to be unsteady around him...that's all..."  
"Well...somewhat..."  
The two bladers are silent for a moment.  
"Umm...Tyson-kun..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Umm...I like you...I mean like-like...you..." (_O.o o.O_) 

The navy haired teen blinked beyond disbelief. He couldn't believe that Ruby had a crush on him. The Granger felt uncomfortable wondering how he should respond to her.  
_"Oh gods...I don't know what to say...I like her...but I have feelings for Kai...intimate feelings...and well...I don't want to hurt your feelings, Ruby..." _Tyson thought to himself. "Ruby...I'm...I'm sorry...I like you...but I don't value it as much as the feelings...I have for someone else..." (_Ouch...that otta hurt...poor Ruby!_)  
She felt hurt. Heartbroken. Her head tilted forward as her bangs covered her eyes as she replied, "Oh...I see..."  
"Umm...I'm really sorry, Ruby...but we could still be friends..."  
She looked up at him and gave him a smile.  
"It's okay Tyson-kun...It's worth a try!"  
"Hehe...yeah...I'm really sorry..."  
"It's okay Tyson-kun...whoever you like...I hope he or she will understand...and give you back their affections for you..."  
"Yeah...thanks..." he said. _"Wait a minute...she just said...'I hope he or she will understand'...does that...mean...she knows I like Kai?"  
_"Well...good night Tyson...the others are calling you..."  
"Oh yeah...hehe...thanks...good night Ruby..."  
"Good night..." she said as she watched the navy haired teen leave the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Once again, she went into deep thought, reflecting herself. _"I guess it is no use...changing his mind...he loves Kai...and Kai loves him back...it's only a matter of time...before he disappears from me forever..."  
_Suddenly, a memory flashed her mind.

* * *

_"I knew he is around here..." the dual haired teen said as he revealed himself from the bushes.  
The Hiwatari narrowed his eyes suspecting something trying to make its attempt to jump at him.  
"Where is he?"  
His eyes scanned the area, back and forth as he cautiously took his step forward.  
"Show yourself!" he exclaimed.  
"As you wish, Hiwatari Kai..." said a low voice from behind. _

_The person grabbed the Hiwatari by the neck, keeping him from glancing at his face, he struggled to break free. Using one of his legs, he locked it around his ankle, trying to make him fall with him to the ground. Before he was able to do that, the man stabbed the back of his neck with a needle and injected a light green substance. Letting him go, he was thrown to the ground, gripping onto the pain in his chest. He began to close his eyes and eventually fell into a deep sleep before he muttered his words, "Damn...you...B--"_

_

* * *

_Her eyes shot opened to see herself in her room, sleeping on the bed. She was panting. She sat up and looked at herself on the mirror and thought to herself,_ "It was only another one of those memories that Kai experienced..."  
_She held her hand on her forehead.  
_"I need to know why...why am I getting Kai's memories?"_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** Ack!!! Rejection!!  
**Tyson:** That is so cruel of me! Darn you AznVKai...  
**Max:** And I thought you like Kai...  
**Tyson:** Max!  
**Kai:** ...both of you are talking nonsense again...  
**Tyson:** That's right Max!  
**Max:** Ahem...he refers to you too...  
**Tyson:** Shush it...  
**AznVKai:** Thanks for reading! Please remember to review! We'll be back with the next chapter!  
**Ray:** Chapter 17...  
**Daichi:** The Kidnapping...  
**Tyson:** We'll see you laterz! 


	17. The Kidnapping

**AznVKai:** Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Tyson: **Here's the next chapter!**  
Max:** Now that's a short comment!**  
Ray: **Yep...**  
Kai: **That's because we have to do what we need to do...**  
Daichi: **Yeah! Let's go!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 16:**

**KrymsonDranzer - **Who knows...you might be right...XD Thanks for reviewing!!**  
kavbj - **You're right...she is kidnapped...XD Thank you for reviewing!**  
SchoolBoredom - **LOL! XD Of course she has some work to do...but that doesn't mean she can't have any fun...thanks for reviewing!!**  
********

* * *

**

**LEGEND**  
"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration... **

* * *

**_

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 16** _

_"Umm...Tyson-kun..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Umm...I like you...I mean like-like...you..."_

_"I guess it is no use...changing his mind...he loves Kai...and Kai loves him back...it's only a matter of time...before he disappears from me forever..."_

_Her eyes shot opened to see herself in her room, sleeping on the bed. She was panting. She sat up and looked at herself on the mirror and thought to herself, "It was only another one of those memories that Kai experienced..."  
She held her hand on her forehead.  
"I need to know why...why am I getting Kai's memories?"_

_

* * *

_**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 17**: The Kidnapping

Footsteps were heard as the noise became louder and louder. "Is everything set?" said the man in front of him.  
"That's for sure...however, I still don't understand why you want to do this...when you already know he's out of the picture..." he replied back. "You already got rid of him..."  
"It is true that he's questioning...but...we can't be fully certain it will stay like this forever...eventually he will come back and take revenge on me..."  
"Then, I assume that is why you want me to do my job..."  
"That is correct...make sure it is done..."  
"Don't worry...it will be done, Master Boris..." he snickered with evil thought.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

The dual haired girl stretched her arms into the air as she and the rest of the G-Revolutions were walking to the park together. "Man! Today is a beautiful day!" she exclaimed.  
"Yeah, we know..." Max agreed. "The wind is blowing gently, the birds are singing..."  
"And all the other stuff...it's obvious, Mizuhara..." Kai retorted back.  
"Shesh, wet blanket..." Tyson replied. "What's with you?"  
"Nothing..."  
"You must have had a rough sleep..."  
"He's probably missing the sleep near the presence of Tyson..." Max teased.  
The dual haired teen twitched with irritation as the navy haired teen blushed to himself.  
_"Oh gosh...darn you Max for getting me hyped up about Kai again..." _Tyson thought to himself.  
From behind him, Ruby watched him react towards Max's statement. She was still a bit down from yesterday's conversation with him.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

_The navy haired teen blinked beyond disbelief. He couldn't believe that Ruby had a crush on him. The Granger felt uncomfortable wondering how he should respond to her.  
"Ruby...I'm...I'm sorry...I like you...but I don't value it as much as the feelings...I have for someone else..."  
She felt hurt. Heartbroken. Her head tilted forward as her bangs covered her eyes as she replied, "Oh...I see..."  
"Umm...I'm really sorry, Ruby...but we could still be friends..."  
She looked up at him and gave him a smile.  
"It's okay Tyson-kun...It's worth a try!"  
"Hehe...yeah...I'm really sorry..."  
"It's okay Tyson-kun...whoever you like...I hope he or she will understand...and give you back their affections for you..."  
"Yeah...thanks..." he said.  
"Well...good night Tyson...the others are calling you..."  
"Oh yeah...hehe...thanks...good night Ruby..."  
"Good night..." she said as she watched the navy haired teen leave the bedroom and shut the door behind him._

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

**_

* * *

_**"Ruby, you're in daze again..." Tyson replied as he waved his hand in front of his face.  
She snapped out of daze and turned to the navy haired teen who was looking at her at a close range. "Oh...nothing...I'm okay..."  
"Okay then...by the way, Kai..." he said as he turned his attention to his crush. "What were you doing last night?"  
"I was busy...arranging stuff from home...and dealing with gra-Voltaire's bills he left behind for me to pay up..." Kai replied. "The time was late...so, I had to sleep at home for the night..."  
"I see..."  
"Huh? I didn't know you had a grandfather..." Ruby said. "I thought that you were alone..."  
"Normally, we consider that..." Max said. "Since Kai doesn't like to talk about his family..."  
"Oh...I'm sorry Kai..."  
"No matter..." Kai replied.  
Another memory flashed through her mind.

* * *

_"Tell me about your family...besides your grandfather..." the navy haired teen said as he sat next to the dual haired teen.  
"..."  
"Come on...please...I'll tell you about mine...aside from you knowing about my father, grandpa, and Hiro..."  
"Fine...since I know you're going to annoy me until I give up..." he finally said.  
"Alright! So...let's start..."  
"...You see...umm...aside from you knowing about Voltaire...my grandmother passed away before I was born..."  
"Same here..."  
"My...father...I used to be attached to him..."  
"So ka? How so?"  
"He's the one who is about as obsessed with Beyblades as I am...I loved playing with him...when I was younger...it was how my love of blading started...until Voltaire got upset and gave father a choice to either stay in the family and work for the Biovolt Co-oporation or leave..."  
"Oh...then...umm...he must have chose to leave..."  
"Yeah...he did...and left me behind...that's how I hated beyblades...in the meantime, my mother...was kicked out of the mansion...since Voltaire became obsessed with Beyblades and using them to take over the world..."  
"So, umm...where are they now?"  
"I don't know...maybe someday...they'll come back for me once Voltaire is long gone..."  
"Hehe...I see...my mom...passed away when I was born..."  
"Oh...I'm sorry Tyson..."  
"It's okay...eventhough I never got to know mom...I had a feeling that she is always watching over me...somewhat like you..."  
"Huh?" the Hiwatari gave him a stern look. "Comparing me to a female?"  
"Ohh...no! Not that! It's just...the way she protected me is like how you do it...making sure I don't get into trouble...or get hurt...like a guardian angel..."  
"Oh...I see..."  
"Yeah...hehe...anyways, Grandpa must be home from his bingo game...wait here Kai..."  
The navy haired teen left the dual haired teen alone in his room. He sighed to himself.  
"Guardian angel...huh? You must really think high of me..." he muttered to himself. "Only to the extent I protect you in terms of friendship...just like a guardian angel...can a guardian angel love its guardian?"

* * *

_All of a sudden, a dash of speed bumped into the dual haired teen and knocked him down on the ground with Ruby next to him.  
"Ouf!"  
Next, the area was suddenly covered in a storm, causing all the teens to protect themselves with their arms as a shadow came out of the bushes and grabbed a dual haired teen away from the group. 

After the odd storm passed, the teens looked around, wondering what happened. "Oh gosh...what was that about?" Kenny wondered.  
"I don't know..." Hilary said. "But it messed up my hair!"  
"We can worry about your hair later, are you okay Kai?" Tyson asked.  
"I'm okay, Tyson..." he replied back. "But where is Ruby?"  
"Oh no..."  
"They must have taken her away!" Max snapped. "We have to find her!"  
"Let's split up! They can't have gotten far!" Ray exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" Daichi agreed.  
"Okay, Tyson go with Kai and head north, Hilary and Kenny head west, Daichi, you go east while Max and I will take the south side..."  
"Alright!" Tyson agreed.  
All the bladers split up to find the missing girl.  
_"We're coming Ruby...just stay put..."_ Tyson thought to himself.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**AznVKai: **Search party!!!  
**Tyson:** Hopefully...she'll be alright...  
**Max:** No sweat...she will! Cause Max will be there!  
**Ray:** Hehe...let's just hope Boris doesn't cause anymore trouble for us...  
**Daichi:** Find out in Chapter 18...  
**Kai: **The Rescue...  
**AznVKai: **Thanks for reading! Please review and I'll be back later with the next chapter! 


	18. The Rescue

**AznVKai:** An early update?! Well, just to tell you all...I just remembered that I am not going have time to update tomorrow because I'll be going to Montreal for the weekend. So, without further adieu, here's the next chapter! Thanks for your reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Tyson:** Time for operation save Ruby!**  
Max:** Let's go!**  
Daichi:** Wait for me!**  
Ray: **Great...now who's going to announce the next chapter? **  
Kai: **You will...(walks away)**  
Ray: **Huh? Kai! Sheesh...here's the next chapter!**  
**

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 17:**

**kavbj - **I am sorry about that...you are right...it was a bit short...but still...lol...too hot to be confused...thanks for your review!  
**KrymsonDranzer **- As promised...here's the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - XD Thanks for reviewing!  
**

* * *

**

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration... **

* * *

**_

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 17**_

_All of a sudden, a dash of speed bumped into the dual haired teen and knocked him down on the ground with Ruby next to him.  
"Ouf!"  
Next, the area was suddenly covered in a storm, causing all the teens to protect themselves with their arms as a shadow came out of the bushes and grabbed a dual haired teen away from the group. _

_After the odd storm passed, the teens looked around, wondering what happened. "Oh gosh...what was that about?" Kenny wondered.  
"I don't know..." Hilary said. "But it messed up my hair!"  
"We can worry about your hair later, are you okay Kai?" Tyson asked.  
"I'm okay, Tyson..." he replied back. "But where is Ruby?"  
"Oh no..."  
"They must have taken her away!" Max snapped. "We have to find her!"  
"Let's split up! They can't have gotten far!" Ray exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" Daichi agreed.  
"Okay, Tyson go with Kai and head north, Hilary and Kenny head west, Daichi, you go east while Max and I will take the south side..."  
"Alright!" Tyson agreed.  
All the bladers split up to find the missing girl.  
"We're coming Ruby...just stay put..." Tyson thought to himself._

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 18:** The Rescue

"We got him Boris..." said one of the men. "We got Kai as you promised..."  
"Good..." he replied back with a chuckle. "Let's see..."  
"Let me go!" she exclaimed as one of the other men pushed her towards the purple haired man. "It's you..."  
"Hm...this is not Kai...this is that girl with the G-Revolutions..."  
"We're sorry sir...they look so alike!"  
"I know that! Oh well...might as well use her to our advantage...since she's here...isn't that right, Ruby Hikari?"

* * *

_Fear is what I felt when I see him...  
In my sorrowed heart...  
Even if you didn't love me...  
I wanted you to at least...  
Save me..._

_-- By Hikari Ruby

* * *

_

"Damn! Where is she?!" Tyson grunted as he panted for a moment after being tired after searching for her in fifteen minutes.  
"Let's go, Tyson..." Kai replied as he began running again.  
"Wait for me!" Tyson exclaimed as he chased after the dual haired teen. "Have you got any idea where she was taken?"  
"I have a hunch...that someone we know had something to do with this..."  
"Boris..."  
"Yeah...let's go before he harms her..."  
"Yeah...let's go..."

* * *

The two bladers continued searching for her until they came across a large warehouse deep in the forest. "This wasn't there before..." Tyson said as he looked at it from the bushes.  
"Yeah..." Kai agreed.  
"Let's go...and check it out..."  
Kai nodded in agreement and both snuck in from the air vent.

* * *

"Ouch...that hurt..." Tyson complained.  
"Well sorry for trying to pass through you because you were too slow..." Kai whispered back. "I keep bumping you to your ass..."  
Tyson blushed to himself as Kai crawled past the navy haired teen.  
_"Kai bumping into there...oh gosh...I gotta stop imagining! Remember why you're here..." _Tyson thought to himself.  
It was when Tyson bumped into Kai's behind as well.  
"Ouf! Kai! What is it?" Tyson snapped.  
"Ssh...I see Ruby..."  
Kai gave him some room to look down below them where the air vent had holes. They saw the dual haired girl imprisoned in a room, all alone. Kai took out his blade and used its attack ring to cut a hole. Once the hole was large enough, Kai and Tyson both ripped the air vent lid open and jumped down into the room.  
"Ruby!" Tyson exclaimed as he rushed to her.  
It was when Kai grabbed Tyson and dragged him to hide behind the pile of boxes.  
"What was that for?" he snapped.  
"The video camera..." Kai replied as the navy haired teen looked at the direction his secret lover is looking at. "We were about to get caught no thanks to you..."  
"Oh...sorry..."  
"Whatever...I'll shut it down...wait here..."  
Tyson nodded in agreement and waited for the dual haired teen to give him the signal it's safe to come out. 

Kai quickly ran to the wall where the camera was set and tried his best to hide himself from its view. He used the edge of his blade to start cutting the wires on the video camera. After two minutes, he was able to shut it down. "It's safe..." Kai replied. Tyson came out of his hiding spot and ran towards Ruby.  
"Ruby, are you okay?" Tyson asked.  
The dual haired girl slowly opened her eyes and found herself being held by the navy haired teen.  
"Tyson-kun..." she replied.  
"You're safe...don't worry..."  
"How...how did you find me?" she asked.  
"Kai helped out, right?"  
"Finish with the chit-chat and we'll continue this once we're outside..." Kai replied as he climbed the pile of boxes and jumped back through the air vent in the ceiling.  
"Come on Ruby...let's go..." Tyson said

All of a sudden, the siren rang. "Crap..." the dual haired teen cursed to himself.  
"Kai! What now?" Tyson yelled.  
"Tyson! Use another way! Boris found out we were here and blocked the air vent!" Kai exclaimed. "Try to get away!"   
"Don't worry, I'll get her and myself out," Tyson replied. "You worry about yourself Kai!"  
It was when Tyson grabbed and carried Ruby in a bride style and dashed through the hallway from the door.On the other hand, Kai went through the air vent and found an opening and went through it and started running through the halls.

* * *

"Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger entered the building and has taken the girl out of the room," one of the men said. "What should we do?"  
"Make sure they don't get away!" Boris exclaimed. "Make sure they don't see the light of day again..."

* * *

A pack of blades were launched at Tyson and Ruby. The navy haired teen did a right turn in order to avoid the assault. "LET IT RIP!!" Kai exclaimed as he launched Dranzer to destroy them.  
"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"THIS WAY!" Kai exclaimed as he recalled his Dranzer back into his hand.  
The three bladers went.

* * *

"Self-destruct the place..." Boris said.  
"Yes sir..."  
"Let's see if you can dodge that...Tyson and fellow G-Revolutions..."

* * *

All of a sudden, the earth shook underneath their feet. "What's going on?" Tyson wondered.  
"Don't tell me..." Kai replied. "He's blowing up the place!"  
"What?!" Ruby exclaimed. "We have to get out of here!"  
"Grr...Tyson! I need your help!"  
"Alright! What do you need me to do?" Tyson asked as he placed Ruby down on her feet.  
"Launch Dragoon at the same time as my launch and attack at the wall in front of us..."  
"Okay..."  
The two elite bladers took out their blades and launchers and launched them after they exclaimed, "LET IT RIP!!!"  
"DRANZER!!"  
"DRAGOON!"  
"DOUBLE ATTACK!!!"  
The two powers united and smashed the wall into pieces to create a large opening. As the three bladers ran out, the place exploded. The force was pushed onto their backs and they were slammed onto the rough ground. In time, Kai was able to grab the dual haired girl and use himself as a pillow for her to avoid the large impact. 

It was when the rest of the G-Revolutions came to find them. "KAI! TYSON! RUBY! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?!" Ray exclaimed .  
The three teens sat up as the rest of their teammates join them.  
"We're okay..." Tyson said. "How about you Kai and Ruby?"  
"Kai! You're hurt..." Ruby said as she saw the Hiwatari bleeding on his right arm.  
"It's okay...it's just a scratch..." Kai replied.  
"But still...you protected me..."  
_"What? Kai protected her?" _Tyson thought to himself.  
It was hard for him to believe that his love would do this.  
_"Could...this...mean..." _  
"Thank you Kai..." Ruby said.  
"Whatever...I did it by accident..."  
"Hmm...fine...be mean...sheesh...and I thought you were a nice guy..." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
_"I guess not...hehe...that's Kai alright..." _Tyson thought to himself with a smile. _"How can I be so silly?"  
_"Good thing you guys came out alright..." Kenny said.  
"We have to keep an eye out for Boris now..." Max replied.  
"Yeah...they took me when they wanted you, Kai..." Ruby said.  
"That Boris...he doesn't give up..." Kai replied.  
"No kidding..." Tyson agreed.  
_"Is it really Kai they wanted?" _Ruby thought to herself. _"When Boris talked to me alone...he said something strange to me..." _

_

* * *

_

**_FLASH BACK_**

_"You and Kai have a connection that I know of..." Boris said while giving her a snickering smile. "If you want to know why...you've been getting those memories of Kai...you have to do something for me..." _

_**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

_

_"He is not to be trusted..." _she thought to herself. _"Nevermind what he said...it's nothing of importance...except...it might help me to finding out why I keep getting these...memories...about someone else..." _

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**AznVKai:** Hope you like this chapter...it gets even more exciting later!  
** Ray: **That's right!  
** Max: **What will happen next?  
** Tyson**: Find out in the next chapter!  
** Kai:** Chapter 19 Part I...  
** Tyson:** Teams Gathering Again, the Dance...  
**Daichi: **Part II...  
**Max:** Dating Ruby Hikari...  
**Ray:** AND PART III...  
**Tyson: **Easy...one word!  
**Kai: **Jealousy...  
**AznVKai:** Remember to review! And we'll see you laterz!  
_

* * *

_


	19. Teams Gathering Again, the Dance

**AznVKai:** I'm back from my trip! It was fun! Anyways, without any further delay, here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Max:** It's the dance!!  
**Kai: **Another yet shocking turning point in the fan fic...  
**Tyson: **Sssshhhh!! They don't have to know...  
**Kai: **They will...eventually...might as well spoil them now...  
**Ray: **Oh brother...  
**Daichi:** Note to self...lock Kai up when there's another drastic turning point in the fan fic...  
**Ray: **Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 18:**  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Hehe...yep...shocking...thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter!  
**kavbj -** Yep, it is...here's the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom -** Thanks! I had fun! Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Character Narration..._

* * *

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 18_**

_"Is it really Kai they wanted?" Ruby thought to herself. "When Boris talked to me alone...he said something strange to me..." _

_

* * *

_

_"You and Kai have a connection that I know of..." Boris said while giving her a snickering smile. "If you want to know why...you've been getting those memories of Kai...you have to do something for me..." _

_

* * *

_

_"He is not to be trusted..." she thought to herself. "Nevermind what he said...it's nothing of importance...except...it might help me to finding out why I keep getting these...memories...about someone else..."_

* * *

_A time of dazzle...  
A time of appeal...  
This is a time where we show our stuff...  
And be recognized as the best of the world...  
The gathering of all the Beyblade International Teams...  
The White Tiger X...  
The PPB All-Starz...  
The Blitzkreig Boys...  
F-Dynasty...  
The Barthez Battalion...  
The BEGA Justice Five...  
The Majestics...  
And us, the World-known G-Revolutions...  
At the Dance..._

_-- By Hikari Ruby  
_

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 19 Part I**: Teams Gathering Again, The Dance

Two weeks passed by since Ruby's kidnapping, now, the G-Revolutions are fussing over another important event they must attend in the next three days. "Ohh man!!!" Tyson exclaimed. "I almost forgot about this event!!"  
"What event?" Ruby asked.  
"Mr. Dickinson, the chairman of the BBA told all the international teams that there would be a dance and they are all required to come!"  
"Oh...who are the teams?"  
"Our old rivals and friends..." Ray added. "For example, I used to be from the White Tiger X team..."  
"I'm from the PPB All Starz..." Max replied. "While Kai was from the Blitzkreig Boys..."  
"So, Tyson and Daichi are from this team..." Ruby said.  
"Yep, back then, we were called the BBA Revolutions..." Tyson replied.  
"I see..."  
"Why do we have to wear formal clothes?!"  
"Because...to look good in front of people..." Kai said. "Isn't that obvious?  
_"Yeah...especially in front of you..."  
_"Well, this goes for emergency procedures!" Hilary exclaimed. "LET'S GO SHOPPING!"  
"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" Max exclaimed.  
"Oh great...there goes Max again..." Tyson said. "Someone must have fed him sugar again..."  
"Yep! I did it!"  
Everyone sighed with defeat.  
"Who would have guessed..."

* * *

**THE MALL**

"So, do I look good?" Hilary asked as she appealed herself with a pink dress she wore.  
"I guess..." Tyson said as his attention seems to be towards the dual haired teen who was in the changing room.  
Kai appeared again in his normal street clothes while holding his formal clothes with his arm and hung them back to where they were.  
_"Hehe...he has all the time and stuff he needs...since he's rich..."  
_"I got my clothes!" Ruby exclaimed as she joined with Hilary. "How about you guys?"  
"We're done also..." Max said.  
"Yep, let's pay up!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"It's on Kai's credit card!" Tyson exclaimed as he smacked him on the back. _"Ouch...sheesh...don't tell me you've been wearing on your weights again...gosh...when will you stop?"_  
"No way, Tyson...forget it..." Kai retorted. "Try someone else..."  
"Fine then...be that way..."

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"Hurry up!" Hilary exclaimed, "we're going to be late for the dance!"  
"Alright, alright already!" Tyson retorted back as he walked out of his bedroom in a light blue dress shirt and black pants.  
"Oh wow...you look hot," Max said as he punched his buddy in the gut. "Hope you get your boyfriend to notice you..."  
"Hey...Max!!"  
"Hehe...but really...it should get his attention at least..."  
The navy haired teen blushed to himself thinking what his crush might have to say to him. It was when the dual haired teen appeared with his bloody red dress shirt, black tie and dress pants.  
_"Oh gods...he's too beautiful..." _Tyson thought to himself. "Hey Kai! You look...great!"  
"Hm...I guess...same for you...since you actually took the time to dress yourself up properly..." Kai replied.  
"Hey...that's not funny!"  
"Hehe...whatever..."  
"So, we're all here yet?" Ray asked.  
"You're very eager to see Mariah..." Daichi teased.  
"Hehe...wait...where's Ruby?"  
"She must be still in her room..."  
"I'll go get her..." Max said.  
"You might freak her out..." Tyson replied. "She might be still changing..."  
"Oh please...she should be done by now..."  
"Hey you guys..." Ruby replied as she opened the slide door to reveal herself in a baby blue dress that goes down to her knees with floral design near the top.  
The dual haired girl is also wearing ruby earrings, white long gloves, red lipstick and a bit of face powder on her cheeks.  
"Whoa...she's pretty..." Max said with awe.  
_"Yeah...very..." _Tyson agreed with thought. _"I never thought of her this highly before..."  
_The dual haired Hiwatari stared at the girl and replied, "Okay, you look pretty...now, let's go...or else we're going to be late..."  
"Alright then...Kai..." Ruby replied. "Sorry for making you all wait..."  
"It's okay...anything for you..." Max said with a wink.  
"Hehe...thanks for waiting..."  
"Now, let's go!" Tyson exclaimed.

* * *

**THE DANCE**

"Hey Tyson!" the black haired teen exclaimed as the G-Revolutions joined up with he and the rest of his teammates. "Hey Lee!" Ray exclaimed. "Hello Mariah..."  
"Hello Ray...I missed you..." she replied as she hugged the raven haired teen.  
"Same here..."  
"AWW...how cute..." Hilary teased.  
"Hehe...yeah..."  
"This is Ruby Hikari..." Tyson said as he showed the dual haired girl.  
"Nice to meet you," Lee replied. "Ray has told us about you..."  
"Wow, thanks..." she replied back.  
"Well, guess who's back..." said a voice.  
"ACKK! IT'S MING MING!" Kenny squealed as the brunette sighed in defeat.  
"Here we go again..." she said.  
"All Starz!" Max exclaimed. "MOM!"  
"Hello Maxie..." Judy replied as the teen gave her a big hug. "How is everything?"  
"Everything is great...I'm glad to see you again..."  
"Same here..."  
"Hi Ms. Tate," Tyson replied.  
"Hello Tyson...it's good to see you all again..."  
"Well, look what we have here...the Hiwatari's now wearing a dress?" the red haired Russian said as he joined the G-Revolutions with the rest of his teammates.  
"Huh? Me?" Ruby asked as she pointed at herself. (_AznVKai: Now wouldn't that be nice...Kai: No...continue or else...(glares) AznVKai: Okay okay...sheesh...sourpuss..._)  
"Ahem..." Kai retorted. "I'm here..."  
The red haired turned to the Hiwatari and was surprised. He was very certain that Kai was Ruby.  
"Sheesh...don't tell me you cloned yourself and turned it into a girl...just to be your new girlfriend..." Tala said.  
"Haha...no..."  
"Fine then...stop denying..."  
"But Kai is not my boyfriend..." Ruby said. "We only have similar features by coincidence...or maybe I'm just a female version of him! XD"  
"Yeah...sure..." he said as he walked away.  
"I'm sorry Kai! I was only teasing!!"  
"Hmph..."  
"What's up with him?" she wondered as he turned to the navy haired teen.  
"Don't worry about, he's probably blushing at the fact that he's picturing Kai as you..." Tyson teased.  
"Haha...right Tyson...as if..."  
"That's definately not funny, Kinomiya..." Kai retorted.  
"Just kidding...sheesh...being a wet blanket again..." Tyson replied.

Once he turned to chat with Ruby he saw Max drag her away from the crowd of people. Wondering what is going on, he followed them.

* * *

"Why did you call me out here?" Ruby asked the blondy.  
"I was wondering if...well...I could assist you during today's event..." Max replied as his face is evidently showing a blush. "If you don't mind..."  
"Are you saying that you wanted to date me?"  
"Umm...if you think it's too much then say so! It's okay if you reject me..."  
_"I want to...but...Tyson-kun has already rejected me..." _Ruby thought to herself with misery deep in her gut. _"I guess there's nothing to lose...might...as well give it a try..."  
_"So umm...what do you say?"  
"Let's do it! It's a date!"  
"Really? Oh wow! Thanks Ruby! The reason I asked is well...I really like you..."  
"Yeah...thanks Max..." she said as she smiled back. "I had a feeling...you would say that..."  
Suddenly, a memory flashed through her mind.

* * *

_Walking together through the streets, the navy haired teen and the dual haired teen were strolling on the streets of Bay City when suddenly a large puff of smoke is heading their way.  
"What is that?" Tyson asked.  
The dual haired teen had a bad feeling about this. He replied back, "We better run..."  
"Why's that?"  
"I think that's a mob of girls..."  
"Chasing who?"  
"Both of us...judging from the I love Tyson and Kai signs..."  
"ACKK...I think you're right...LET'S RUN!"  
The two bladers paced themselves and started running away from them. _

_After a while, they were getting exhausted and were still running away from the girls which turned out to be five of them left. Eventually, Tyson accidently tripped over a rock and fell on the ground. The Hiwatari stopped and turned around. By that time, he watched Tyson being grabbed by the girls and got himself consumed by them.  
"WE LOVE YOU TYSON!"  
"STAY WITH ME!"  
"LOVE ME!"  
"HAVE MY CHILD!!"  
The navy haired teen was suffocating under the lack of oxygen by the girls. "Kai...help..." he pleaded. _

_The dual haired teen jumped into the mini mob and pulled Tyson out of the crowd. He exclaimed at them, "Leave us alone!"  
"We love Tyson!"  
"Yeah sure! I love him too! He's just a World Class Blader! There's no point of going lovey-dovey over him!"  
"Sheesh...he's mean..." one of the girls said as they left the two bladers alone.  
"Maybe he's Tyson's boyfriend..."  
"Yeah..."  
The navy haired teen was blushing. Did he just say in front of them that he loves him too?  
"Umm...Kai...you don't really mean that right?" he asked.  
"Of course not Kinomiya...as if I love you...it's one of the only ways for them to leave us alone..." Kai retorted back.  
"So, you really do care...as a friend..."  
"Yeah...I know..."  
"Thank you Kai..."_

_

* * *

_

_"It's another memory of Kai and Tyson..." _she thought to herself. _"Why do I keep getting these things?"  
_"Ruby?" Max asked.  
"Oh nothing...let's go Max-kun..."  
"Hai!"  
The two bladers went back into the hallway where the rest of the teams are. Little they do not know, they weren't the only ones who know about this date of theirs.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Part II:** Dating Ruby Hikari 

_"Did you ever date someone?" the navy haired teen asked.  
"Of course not...I already told you I am not interested in girls..."  
"So you like guys?"  
"..."  
"So you do?"  
"...Tyson...please..."  
"Alright...just asking..."  
"What about you?"  
"Of course not! No one's worthy for me!"  
"Probably only me then..." he whispered.  
"Huh? Did you say something?"  
"Oh nothing..."  
"Okay then...how about going out for some ice cream!"  
"How about no..."  
"Oh come on! Only a friend thing! I doubt that anyone will think of us as a couple!"  
"...they better not get the wrong idea..."  
"See? Me too! We're only going out as friends..."  
"Yeah..."  
He walked with the Granger as he thought to himself, "I guess this is a date...even though...you do not love me..." _

* * *

The navy haired teen walked back to the rest of the teens to find everyone having fun. He was in deep daze until a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Okay Kinomiya...spill the beans..."  
His eyes blinked. He looked up to see the Hiwatari staring at him.  
"You're thinking about something Tyson...and usually you would be busy chowing down the food here..." Kai replied.  
"I'm not hungry..." he said. "Don't worry Kai..."  
"Sure...It's about Ruby isn't it?"  
"What? How--"  
"It's obvious...I was watching you go after Max and Ruby a while ago...you probably knew something that I don't...that is hurting your feelings..."  
"...How..."  
"I was your captain...I know these things...and you're easy to read..."  
"Oh..." he replied. _"Then how come you didn't notice that I love you?"_ (_AznVKai: Good question...can you answer that Kai?...Kai: ...Easy...just shush it...AznVKai: ...that's not an answer...Kai: Just continue...you can't let your readers keep waiting...AznVKai: Oh yes...hehe...sorry about that..._)  
"Max told me yesterday that he's going to ask her on a date...because he loves her..."  
"I see..."  
"You too..."  
"What?"  
"Yeah...you do...even if everyone else keeps teasing you that you like me...which I know is not true...right Tyson?"  
"Yeah...you're right...I do like Ruby..." he lied to himself. _"But I love you more...I like Ruby because she only looks like you..."  
_"Tell her Kinomiya...before it's too late..."  
"Kai..."  
"I know you want her for yourself..."  
"I...umm...Thanks Kai..."  
"Besides, I see her better with you..."  
Tyson ran off away from the dual haired teen was stood there and watch him do his job.  
_"Maybe I do love Ruby...maybe it's afterall a mistake I have made for a long time with you, Kai..." _he thought to himself.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Part III: **Jealousy 

"Did you have a great time, Ruby?" Max asked after the two bladers drifted away from the party and went outside to the night under the moonlight.  
"Yeah...I did..." she replied back. "Thanks Max..."  
"No problem..."

"Max!" exclaimed a voice.  
"Huh?"  
The two bladers looked behind them to see the navy haired teen panting with exhaustion.  
"Tyson?" Max asked.  
"Why are you doing here, Tyson-kun?" Ruby asked.  
_"I guess...I have to tell her...how much I feel for her..." _Tyson thought. _"I really love her...after all this time I have thought that I loved Kai...when I really loved you..."  
_"Tyson?"  
"Ruby...I need to talk with Max for a moment...please?"  
She nodded in agreement.  
"Okay Tyson...I'll be inside when you need me Max-kun..."  
"Yeah..." Max replied as the two bladers watched the girl went inside. "Tyson...what is it?"  
"You just met the girl...she's innocent..."  
"Let me guess...you want her too..."  
"What?"  
"I know...you're jealous of me..."  
"Max! It's just--"  
"Don't say anymore! I know you're here to battle it out! Winner takes her!"  
"...Very well Max..." he replied with a smile. "Let's blade it out!"  
"You love Ruby because you could not get Kai, isn't it?!"  
"Kai is not involved with this!"  
"Yes, he is! He's your first crush and he's yours! But don't go around stealing others!"  
"What?! You met her through me!"  
"So? Back then I ask you if it's okay to take her! But I guess I was wrong trusting you to be easy on me! You really love her too! But there's only one person who you could truly love! It's either Kai or Ruby!"  
"Never mind that! I told you, Kai has nothing to do with this!"  
"Yes he does! This battle will help clear your mind!"  
"Fine...Let's do this!"  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**AznVKai: **Cat fight! Beyblade style! Who will get Ruby? Max or Tyson? Find out in the next chapter!  
**Tyson:** Man...you made me sound like I'm an evil person...  
**Max: **We're buddies...too...fighting against each other...  
**Ray: **Oh well...but hopefully things will turn up okay...  
**Kai: **Isn't that obvious...  
**Daichi:** Find out in Chapter 20 Part I!**  
Ray: **Blading for the Gold!**  
Tyson:** And Part II!**  
Kai: **Kidnapped Again...**  
Max: **We'll see you next week! Bye for now!**  
**


	20. Blading for the Gold!

**AznVKai:** Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Daichi:** FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
**Tyson:** Hey!  
**Max:** That's totally mean!  
**Ray:** Send a complaint to the writer...she's the one who made this happen...  
**Tyson:** Nah...it's fine...she probably is doing this as a filler...for something more shocking later!  
**Kai:** (reads script) Ten more chapters left...  
**Tyson:** WHAT?! YOU MEAN THAT THERE ARE **TEN** MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS FAN FIC!?  
**Kai:** Yes...meaning...the shocking event is just around the corner...so be aware...  
**Tyson:** Now this I got to see!  
**Ray:** Here's the next chapter!  
**Max and Daichi:** Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Reviewers from Chapter 19: **

**wind-master-redmoon - **Hehe...I hope so too...thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Yes, it's okay...SORRY TO ALL YOU MAXY FANS! I forgot to warn you about this! Thanks for your review! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - xD Hehe...hope you had a nice sleep...you might not once you read this chapter...it might give you nightmares! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox** - Yeah...slightly cheesy...oh well...hope you like the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Character Narration..._

* * *

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

_

* * *

_

**_PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 19_**

_"You love Ruby because you could not get Kai, isn't it?!"  
"Kai is not involved with this!"  
"Yes, he is! He's your first crush and he's yours! But don't go around stealing others!"  
"What?! You met her through me!"  
"So? Back then I ask you if it's okay to take her! But I guess I was wrong trusting you to be easy on me! You really love her too! But there's only one person who you could truly love! It's either Kai or Ruby!"  
"Never mind that! I told you, Kai has nothing to do with this!"  
"Yes he does! This battle will help clear your mind!"  
"Let's do this!"  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!"_

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 20 Part I:** Blading for the Gold!

The green and white blades were launched into each other and then onto the rough ground. "GO DRACIEL!" Max exclaimed.  
"DRAGOON!!" Tyson exclaimed. "ATTACK!"  
The white clashed into the green blade, trying to push it back, however, Draciel was able to keep Dragoon back.  
_"Maybe Max is right...I am being very indecisive..." _Tyson admitted in thought. _"It's just so hard when you keep screwing yourself up between two people!" _  
_"Tyson looks like he's thinking to himself..." _Max thought. _"He must be really confused...about Ruby and Kai...I would feel that way too when you're having conflict with two similar people..."  
_"Max..." Tyson said.  
"Yeah Ty?" he replied back.  
"I'm sorry...for being a bit of a jerk..."  
"It's okay...I understand why...I was being a bit eccentric...forgetting to consider that Ruby means a lot to you for similar reasons like Kai...and you need time to know the difference..."  
"Thanks buddy..."  
"No problem..."  
"Well...we better finish this match then..."  
"Yeah..."  
The two blades clashed into each other again.  
"You've improved quite a bit, Max..." Tyson said with a smile.  
"You too, Tyson..." Max replied. "GO DRACIEL!"

* * *

"Hey...what's that noise?" Raul asked.  
"To me...it's sounds like sound of beyblades spinning," Romero replied. "I love that noise..."  
"Then a battle must be going on..." Emily replied.  
"Don't tell me Tyson and Max are battling!" Kenny snapped.  
"Why at at time like this?!" Hilary exclaimed.  
"We better find out...just in case..." Ray replied.  
All the bladers went out to check things out. Ruby was about to follow them until she was tapped on the shoulder and pulled away from the group.

* * *

"You're right," Daichi said. "They are blading!"  
"GO DRAGOON!!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"DRACIEL!!" Max shouted.  
"ATTACK!!"  
The two blades clashed into each other causing sparks to fly. After, the two blades were knocked away against the nearby tree. The two landed on the ground, not spinning.

* * *

_"I knew he is around here..." the dual haired teen said as he revealed himself from the bushes.  
The Hiwatari narrowed his eyes suspecting something trying to make its attempt to jump at him.  
"Where is he?"  
His eyes scanned the area, back and forth as he cautiously took his step forward.  
"Show yourself!" he exclaimed.  
"As you wish, Hiwatari Kai..." said a low voice from behind. _

_The person grabbed the Hiwatari by the neck, keeping him from glancing at his face, he struggled to break free. Using one of his legs, he locked it around his ankle, trying to make him fall with him to the ground. Before he was able to do that, the man stabbed the back of his neck with a needle and injected a light green substance into him. Letting him go, he was thrown to the ground, gripping onto the pain in his chest. He began to close his eyes. Before, he fell into a deep sleep before he muttered his words and listened to his final conversation with him, "Damn...you...Boris!"  
"Oh yeah...before you go to sleep...I doubt you will remember yourself...since you will become a ---"  
"Damn...I can't stay awake..." he muttered in thought. "What will I become...he says...what does he mean? I...must...know...before...anything...bad...happens..." _

* * *

"Where am I?" she said after her eyes opened.  
She felt something warm next to her. Once she looked over, she noticed it was him.  
"Kai!!"  
The dual haired teen was sleeping soundlessly as his head was leaning to the side of his shoulder.  
"Huh? Kai! Kai! Wake up!"  
His head shifted from its cushion to dangling his head to the floor. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ground. "What..."  
"Where are we?" she asked as the dual haired teen's head lifted up to scan the room.  
"Easy, Ruby...in my nightmare...just like how Kai is going to experience it all over again..." said a voice who entered the room in front of the two of them. 

A pair of fiery maroon eyes eyed on him like a hawk.  
"Boris..." Kai retorted. "Why do you have to drag her in?!"  
"Because...it's fun...especially when...you have a thing for her..." (_AznVKai: Hieh!? That's true?! Kai: Just shush it and continue...AznVKai: Fine then...that will be explained later? Kai: That better be..._)  
"What?" his eyes widened.  
She blinked with confusion.  
"What? What does he mean, Kai?" she asked.  
"So, Kai? Admit it...you and I both know..." he said.  
He growled in frustration.  
"I know I'm right..."  
"You're not getting away with this!"  
"Hehe...I know...but I will win...this time...Kai Hiwatari..." Boris said as he left the two alone in the cold room.  
"What can we do now?" Ruby wondered.

* * *

**Chapter 20 Part II: **Kidnapped Again 

"Kai...what should we do?" Ruby asked. "Stay put...I'll deal with this..." Kai replied as he used his mouth to pull out a needle that is attached to his shirt.  
Once he was able to take it, he used his hands to take it from his mouth by bending himself over. Then, he began working on the lock that keep his wrists together.  
"I wonder if Tyson-kun has noticed we're both captured..."  
"Probably not yet..."  
"Ohh..."  
"But don't worry...We're not far away from them..."  
"Hm? Why?"  
"They couldn't have taken us far...we were both taken during the time that Max and Tyson were blading..."  
"You got a point..."  
"I assume their battle isn't long...since those two can't last a battle for a long time...especially when they're supposed to be partying..."  
"I see...you know a lot about them..."  
"Obviously...I was their captain..."  
"I see...you really care for them in a way..."  
"Whatever...ouch..."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Just poked myself..."  
"Oh...umm...Kai..."  
"What is it?"  
"Do...do you like Tyson?"  
It was when he poked himself again. He cursed to himself. This time, he dropped the needle and watch it fall on the floor. He sighed in defeat and used his mouth to pull out another hidden needle on his shirt. He bent his body upwards and stretched his neck so that his hands could take it. Once that was done, he resumed working on the lock as he answered her question.  
"You seem like you really want to know..."  
"Yeah...I do...if you don't mind..."  
"..."  
_"Please...I want to know...if you really love who I think you love..."  
_He grunted with minor frustration. Should he tell her?  
After giving it some deep thought, he slowly replied, "This...this...is my answer..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** Yes it is true! There are ten--I mean nine more chapters left to this fan fic! Will Kai admit Tyson as his true lover? Find out in the next chapter!  
**Tyson:** SAY IT!  
**Kai:** Not...  
**Tyson:** Oh come on...  
**Kai:** I was told by AznVKai to not say it until the next chapter...  
**Tyson:** Fine then...be that way...  
**Max:** Find out in the next chapter!  
**Ray:** Chapter 21 Part I...  
**Daichi:** The Note Left Behind...  
**Tyson:** And Part II!  
**Kai:** Operation Beyblade: Save Kai and Ruby!  
**Ray:** Remember to review and we'll see you again soon! 


	21. The Note Left Behind

**AznVKai:** Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Tyson:** What next? What next?  
**Max:** You have to find out!  
**Daichi:** By reading this chapter!  
**Ray:** Is there any shock?  
**Kai:** Who knows...just start reading...  
**Tyson:** Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Reviewers from Chapter 20: **

**kavbj** - Yep, I'm going to keep on going! This is what happens next! Thanks for reviewing!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Yes, it is horrible. Hopefully, I don't think I would kill you that badly. Wait until you find out what happens later! XD Thanks for your review!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox** - xD There will have to be times where some humour is inserted to contrast the tension that is looming around this fan fic. Thanks for your review! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Character Narration..._

* * *

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

_

* * *

_

**_PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 20_**

_"Where are we?"  
"Easy, Ruby...in my nightmare...just like how Kai is going to experience it all over again..." said a voice who entered the room in front of the two of them.  
"Boris..." Kai retorted. "Why do you have to drag her in?!"  
"Because...it's fun...especially when...you have a thing for her..."  
"What?" his eyes widdened.  
She blinked with confusion.  
"What? What does he mean, Kai?" she asked.  
"So, Kai? Admit it...you and I both know..." he said.  
He growled in frustration.  
"I know I'm right..."  
"You're not getting away with this!"  
"Hehe...I know...but I will win...this time...Kai Hiwatari..." Boris said as he left the two alone in the cold room.  
"What can we do now?" Ruby wondered._

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 21 Part I:** The Note Left Behind

"Why were you guys blading?" Kenny asked the navy haired teen and the blond haired teen. "We got into a minor conflict..." Tyson replied. "But don't worry...we've solved it..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Don't worry..." Max replied with a smile. "It only took about half an hour to solve it..."  
"..."  
"Anyways...don't worry..." Tyson replied.  
"Alright then...if you say so..." Kenny said.

The blondy walked over to the navy haired teen and whispered into his ear, "Sorry for misunderstanding...I should have been a little more sensitive..."  
"I'm sorry too Maxy..." Tyson whispered back. "For being so closed minded...I was just..."  
"I know...confused...it's obvious since he and she are almost the same person..."  
"I just wish they are...so that it makes my life easier..." (_AznVKai: Now that I could imagine...Kai: Hey...don't even try...AznVKai: Fine then..._)  
"Hehe...I guess so..." he giggled.  
"By the way...has anyone seen Ruby?"  
"Huh?" everyone asked.  
"I thought she was behind me..." Mariah replied.  
"Yeah...I saw her with you..." Mathilda agreed.  
"Then, I should ask where is the lone wolf, Kai?" Garland asked.  
"They must have been with the birds and the bees..." Mystel teased.  
"Oh please...as if..." Tyson replied. "Kai's not the type to go for her..."  
"How do you know that?"  
The navy haired teen hesitated. Were they getting onto him about his biggest secret of all?  
"Just...just because...Kai's Kai..."  
"He does have a point...he thinks girls are unworthy for him..." Tala replied.  
"Huh? Daichi, there's a note stick onto your back..." Tyson said as he pulled it off of him.  
"Huh? How did it get there?" Daichi wondered. "And whoever did this, must have thought that I was a walking messenger!!"  
"Cause you are..." Max teased.  
"Hey!!"  
"Just kidding Daichi...chill!"  
Tyson read the note.

Next, his eyes widened.  
"Uh oh...something must have happened..." Max said.  
"Yeah...Kai and Ruby are kidnapped by Boris..."  
"Him again?" Bryan exclaimed. "He doesn't quit..."  
"Yeah...even after he was defeated at the BEGA Justice Five challenge..." Brooklyn replied.  
"I know...we have to save them!"  
"But where can they be found?" Hilary asked.  
"That's easy..." Kenny replied. "They can't have gotten far since they've disappeared within a thirty minute time period..."  
"According to the area we're in," Emily said, "they could be within a twenty kilometer radius of this place..."  
"Alright then...that means we should all split up and look for them!" Tyson exclaimed. "LET'S GO!"

* * *

**Chapter 21 Part II:** Operation Beyblade: Save Kai and Ruby! 

_"I was the one who needs saving...no one was ever there back then...until you came along...Takao-love..." he whispered as he stared at the picture frame of him and the G-Revolutions which is taken during the time after BEGA was defeated. "You were always there when I needed a hand...Tyson...I want to tell you...but I can't...I'm too afraid...of rejection...no...I have to gather all the courage I have and tell you...straight...how much I feel...at the trip to the mountains..." _

* * *

"Kai..." Ruby said. "I never thought..."  
"It doesn't matter..." Kai replied. "There's no need to worry about that right now...we have to get out of here..."  
"But I thought that..."  
"I said never mind..." he repeated.  
It was when there was a click.  
"There...I got my wrist free..." he replied as one of the locks slammed onto the floor with a cling.  
He used his free hand to unlock the other lock to get himself to land on his feet on the ground. He bent down and unlocked the rest of the locks and then headed over to Ruby to unlock hers.  
"Thanks Kai..." she said.  
"Yeah...let's go..." Kai said as he kicked the air vent and crawled right in with Ruby behind him.

* * *

"This must be the place..." Kenny said.  
"Yeah...it's the only place where this warehouse looks suspicious..." Emily replied.  
"Then, let's go!" Tyson exclaimed.  
All of a sudden, the siren rung.  
"Uh oh...they must have found out that we're here..." Max said.  
"Oh well...at least we know that Kai and Ruby are in there...it's time to fight back!" Daichi exclaimed. "CHARGE!!!"  
All the bladers launched their blades and knocked the front door down. 

They ran through the hallways, destroying the launched blades and found themselves in a large room. "Congratulations...you found the main room..." Boris said with a chuckle.  
"Where is Kai and Ruby?" Tyson demanded.  
"They'll be joining you shortly...after they fall through the hole..."

Suddenly, Kai and Ruby came crashing down to the ground from the ceiling. "OUF!"  
"Kai! Ruby!" Hilary exclaimed.  
"Ouch...that hurt..." Ruby said as she rubbed her behind as Kai stood up from the ground.  
"Boris! Where are you?!" he exclaimed.  
"Easy...somewhere else..."  
"You...evil coward...show yourself!"  
"Sorry Kai...maybe another day...if you stay alive...enjoy..."  
"What..."

It was when the place smoked. Everyone was coughing. "Everyone go in the higher levels!" Kenny exclaimed. Everyone ran upstairs to find themselves on the roof of the building. A helicopter appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the dual haired girl away from them.  
"RUBY!!" Tyson and Max exclaimed.  
"TYSON-KUN! MAX-KUN! KAI AND EVERYONE!" Ruby exclaimed as she was taken away from the group.  
"COME BACK HERE!" Tyson exclaimed as he ran after the helicoptor.  
"IT'S NO USE TYSON!" Kai exclaimed. "YOU WILL DIE IF YOU JUMP AFTER HER!"  
Kai was right. There is a high chance that he would die because of the stubborn act he might have done. He growled in frustration.  
"RUBY!!!!"

* * *

As she was taken away, she could only recall of the memory she just received in her thoughts.

* * *

_"Tyson is still battling up there against Brooklyn..." Max said.  
"I'm getting worried about him..." Hilary replied.  
"Yeah..." Ray agreed.  
"He's killing us with suspense..." Daichi complained.  
"He will be alright..." Kai replied.  
All the teens looked at the dual haired teen.  
"It is Tyson we're talking about...that idiot will return..."  
"Hehe...I guess you're right...he will be alright..."  
"And win for the G-Revolutions..." _

* * *

_"I won the battle for you..." he whispered.  
"Tyson?" Kai said staring at him.  
"You risked everything...just to win for us...I'm happy..."  
"Yeah...I know..."  
"I always would question if I were better than you...in your own way, you beat me...in others, I beat you...I guess this means...we're only equals..."  
"Equals...I agree..." he said in thought. "I believe that also...my love..." _

* * *

_I could only let her go...  
Helplessly...I could not save her...  
I feel weak...  
Unworthy for you..._

_But I must try harder...  
To take you back...  
And to see you smile again...  
I will save you...  
Ruby Hikari..._

_-- By Kinomiya Takao_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai: **NOOO!!! POOR RUBY! SHE'S GONE AND KIDNAPPED AGAIN!  
**Tyson:** Blast you Boris!  
**Max:** Yeah! How dare you take Ruby!  
**Daichi:** Give her back!!!  
**Ray:** What will happen next?  
**Kai:** Find out in Chapter 22 Part I: Boris' Plot.  
**Tyson:** And Part II: The Shocking News.  
**AznVKai:** Remember to review! And I'll see you laterz! 


	22. Boris' Plot

**AznVKai:** Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Reviewers from Chapter 21: **

**Sacal** - Yep, poor her. I really feel bad for making her suffer. Thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**kavbj** - Yep, as promised, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Yes, he should! Find out what happens next! Enjoy!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Hehe, you're tensed up. I'm glad you were able to have your computer fixed! XD Enjoy the next chapter!  
**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox** - When? Now! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Character Narration..._

* * *

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

_

* * *

_

**Tyson:** PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 21...A helicopter appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the dual haired girl away from them.  
_"RUBY!!" Tyson and Max exclaimed.  
"TYSON-KUN! MAX-KUN! KAI AND EVERYONE!" Ruby exclaimed as she was taken away from the group.  
"COME BACK HERE!" Tyson exclaimed as he ran after the helicopter.  
"IT'S NO USE TYSON!" Kai exclaimed. "YOU WILL DIE IF YOU JUMP AFTER HER!"  
_**Kai:** Unfortunately, we were unable to do anything to stop Boris from kidnapping her.  
**Max:** This totally breaks Tyson's heart.  
_"RUBY!!!!"  
_**Daichi:** Will Ruby be rescued?  
**Ray:** Find out what happens next!

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 22 Part I:** Boris' Plot

**NEXT DAY**

"That Boris!" Tyson exclaimed as he punched the wall in front of him.  
"Tyson,cool yourself!" Max said. "We all have something to be ashamed of."  
"Max is right," Ray agreed. "If we weren't as helpless as we are. We could have saved her."  
"Yeah...I know. It's just...I don't know what to do." Tyson replied as he turned around to lean against it. "What did he want with Ruby?"  
"I will tell you that..." Kai replied as he stepped forward. "I overhead Boris talking to one of his idoitic goons."  
"So, tell the story..."  
"He still wants the Sacred Bit-Beasts."  
"Oh gosh...that's not new..."  
"He intends to use them in order to control a human's life."  
"What? What does that mean?" Kenny exclaimed.  
"He wants to use Ruby to be a puppet of his..."  
"Oh great...not her...out of all people, why her?!" Max exclaimed. _"This is cruelty to all helpless women!" _  
"That I don't know..."  
"We all have to do something!" Tyson exclaimed. "Before she is pressured to do something against her will!"  
"The place burned down last night...and we don't have a clue where she is..." Hilary said. "How are we supposed to start when we don't have any leads?!"  
"She is right." Ray agreed. "We have to think this through."  
"Man...I hate waiting!" Tyson exclaimed as he sat down on his seat.  
"By the way Kai," Kenny said. "Tala said something funny about you..."  
"What would that be?" Kai asked.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

_"I'm glad you're safe Kai." Tyson said.  
"I guess..." Kai replied.  
The two bladers walked pass the Blitzkreig Boys. It was when Tala walked by him and whispered to the dual haired teen, "You're not Kai, are you?"  
The Hiwatari stopped and turned around.  
"What is it Kai?" Tyson asked.  
"Nothing...probably just my imagination..."_

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

* * *

"About you being not Kai..." Kenny said.  
"Oh, he must be paranoid..." Kai replied. "Seeing things...he must be in the Russian storm too long at Moscaw..." _(AznVKai: I wonder if it's actually true...XD)_  
"I see..." the nerd replied. _"But the main question is...what if..."_

* * *

**Chapter 22 Part II:** The Shocking News 

"I really miss her." Max said as he sighed.

Two weeks passed by since her disappearance. Everyday, the G-Revolutions went out to search for her. Once they returned, they were left empty handed. This has gotten to the point where the team started to miss her presence while she never existed at all.

"Tell us the truth." Kenny said. "About that minor conflict between you and Tyson..."  
"Well...it's just." Tyson said.  
"You guys were fighting back then because you both love Ruby...happy?" Kai interrupted.  
"Huh? You knew Kai?" Max asked.  
"That's easy Tate...I talked to Tyson about it before you guys had that fight..."  
"Oh..."  
"You really are observant," Daichi said.  
"It is one of my personal skills." Kai replied. "I had nothing else better to do..."  
"Anyways, Kai...I was really wondering...what do you consider Ruby?" Tyson asked.  
"She's...a good friend...I guess...besides the strange things about her...how she is able to use Dranzer...appear similar to me...blade like me...and yeah..."  
"Hehe...it sounds as if you were stalking her...because you like her!" Daichi joked and laughed.  
"..."

The red headed teen was down on the floor, rolling with laughter. As if the dual haired teen has a crush on her.

"I do..."  
"AHAHA..."  
There was a brief moment of silence until Daichi exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Everyone turned their attention to the dual haired teen, who had his head turned to the side with a slight shade of pink formed on his cheeks.

"I...I do like her..."  
"What...who would have thought..." Max said. _"Competition...oh gosh...I will lose against him..."  
_"Kai...you really mean it?" Tyson asked.  
"Well...umm...yeah..." he replied.  
"WOW! THAT'S GREAT TO HEAR!" Tyson exclaimed as he hit him on the back. It was when he felt something hard behind him. _"Ouch...man...don't tell me you've been wearing those weights again..."  
_"Umm Tyson...please...it's only a small crush..."  
"Don't worry it will become love!! If you are able to get her!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"What...but I have to compete against you...and Max..."_  
_"Oh please Kai...don't worry about that! May the best blader win!"  
"..."  
_"Kai...I guess...you are right...I love Ruby...not you...you're just a phase...that has been with me for so long..." _

While the rest of the bladers continued bugging Kai about their recent discovery of him, Tyson slowly hovered away to the night under the stars outside the dojo.

* * *

_It is lost...  
There is not chance left...  
To love you...  
When you already have someone else in your heart...  
That you wanted that person to accept..._

_He's only a phase...  
That changes your feelings from time to time...  
Now...it is time...to let you go...  
__Good bye Kai..._

_-- By Kinomiya Takao_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** OMG, Kai! How could you?!  
**Kai:** I don't know. I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU!  
**Tyson:** How could you Kai?!  
**Kai:** Tyson...it's not my fault!  
**Tyson:** Yes, it is!  
**Max:** Oh boy, they're fighting again.  
**Ray:** What did you expect?  
**Daichi:** Yeah, so true.  
**Max:** Find out what happens in the next chapter in Chapter 23!  
**Ray:** The Broken Heart.  
**Daichi:** Remember to review and we'll be back next week with the next chapter! Later! 


	23. The Broken Heart

**AznVKai:** WHAT THE...WHAT'S WITH THE EARLY UPDATE!? WELL, A SUDDEN URGE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER, THAT'S ALL. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! ENJOY!

**_

* * *

_Max: **What now?  
**Kai:** A private chapter all about Tyson.  
**Tyson:** Awww, isn't that sweet? I feel special.  
**Ray:** Don't get your hopes up too soon. It's about your saddened feelings.  
**Tyson:** What...  
**Daichi:** Oh boy, I sense someone needs a tissue later.  
**Tyson:** As if! I'm a man!  
**Kai:** We'll see...  
**Tyson:** Hey!  
**Max:** Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

_**

**Reviewers from Chapter 22: **

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox** - Yup, she's a pimp! XD But the main question is: Who's going to own her? Thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**Mikuso357** - Hehe, thanks for your review! I will do my best to update as often as possible. Usually, I update every week on Friday, but who knows, there would be some special occasions where I update sooner like today! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - I guess so to some extent. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**kavbj** - Yep! As promised, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Yup, some things never change. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Character Narration..._

* * *

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 22**

_"She's...a good friend...I guess...besides the strange things about her...how she is able to use Dranzer...appear similar to me...blade like me...and yeah..."  
"Hehe...it sounds as if you were stalking her...because you like her!" Daichi joked and laughed.  
"I do..."  
"AHAHA...WHAT?!"  
Everyone turned their attention to the dual haired teen, who had his head turned to the side with a slight shade of pink formed on his cheeks.  
"I...I do like her..."  
"What...who would have thought..." Max said. "Competition...I will lose against him..."  
"Kai...you really mean it?" Tyson asked.  
"Well...umm...yeah..." he replied.  
"WOW! THAT'S GREAT TO HEAR!" Tyson exclaimed as he hit him on the back. It was when he felt something hard behind him. "Ouch...man...don't tell me you've been wearing those weights again..."  
"Umm Tyson...please...it's only a small crush..."  
"Don't worry it will become love!! If you are able to get her!" Tyson exclaimed. "...Kai...I guess...you are right...I love Ruby...not you...you're just a phase...that has been with me for so long..."_

_

* * *

_

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Chapter 23:** The Broken Heart

_"Oh wow!" exclaimed an excited blond haired teen who looked through the window to see the view of the forest area. "This must be the place!"  
"I heard many people get lost here," Ray replied. "We all got to be careful."  
"Yeah, especially you Tyson..." Hilary added._

* * *

"Kai...who would have thought I've been dreaming this for a long time..." Tyson thought to himself as he walked through the park, kicking a can. _"Way to long..."

* * *

"You like him...don't you?" the blondy replied with a nudge on his arm.  
"Max!" the navy haired teen exclaimed, blushing with embarrassment.  
"Thought so...when did it start?"  
"Well...umm...just after we found out that Kai betrayed us...at Russia..."  
"Yeah...you were very emotional...that time..." Ray said as he jumped into the conversation.  
"Ray!"  
"Hehe...no worries Tyson...we won't say anything to Kai..."  
"Oh..."  
"We're your buddies, we're going to help you..." Max said.  
"That's true...we're in this together...even if it ends up that Kai punishes us again..." Ray added.  
"Yeah...beyblade boot-camp..."  
"Hehe...thanks you guys..." Tyson replied with a smile.

* * *

_ ___"You mean so much to me...at that time...until I met Ruby..." _he thought.___"She's pretty...sweet...gentle...and smart..."  
_Tyson thought to himself as he walked through the park, kicking a can. 

When he came across the swings, he sat on it and began swinging back and forth slowly.  
_"Since then, I keep looking at her...I keep thinking about you...your appearance is almost the same...I almost mistaken you for her...several times...almost like that time..."_

* * *

_"Too bad Kai! You're doing the dare!" Max exclaimed as Ray and Hilary dragged the dual haired teen into the bedroom.  
"I'm only doing this as long as you jerks don't reveal this outside the box!" he exclaimed.  
"Yeah...hehe..."  
"You're very evil...trying to blackmail me...into this..."  
"That's what you get for sleeping that way with Tyson..." Max snickered. "Hugging...and tangling up like that..."  
"Evil, the rest of the world will eventually think I like Tyson if they see that!"  
"That's why you're doing us a favour. Do our bidding...and then your secret is safe...okay?"  
"Fine...just do it quickly..." _

_"Hey you guys!" Tyson exclaimed as he entered his bedroom.  
"Hey Tyson!" Max exclaimed.  
"WHAT?! TYSON'S HERE?!" exclaimed the dual haired teen. "YOU IDIOTS! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!"  
"Hehe...too bad Kai..." Ray said as he pushed the dual haired teen to see him. _

_Blushing red the dual haired teen closed his eyes to not see the expression on his face. He knew he would make fun of him.  
"Whoa...Kai...you're...well...in a dress..." he replied.  
"Shut up, Kinomiya..." Kai retorted. "I have my reasons for doing this."  
"Oh gods, you look very beautiful..." Tyson said in thought.  
It was when he saw flashing.  
"WHAT!?"  
"Hehe, this will be stored in our memories..." Max said with a giggle.  
"YOU GUYS!"  
"Uh oh, Kai's going to crack..." Ray said.  
"You will die!"_

_All the teens ran out the room fearing Kai would attacked them. Eventually, he stopped chasing them, knowing his would only humiliate himself more if he showed himself to the public. He was left all alone with the navy haired teen.  
"Kai..." Tyson said.  
"Haha, fine make fun of me..." he replied.  
"I'm not...it's just."  
"Just what?!" he snapped.  
"If I had to imagine you as a girl. Well...you would look pretty that's all..."  
The Hiwatari blushed to himself. He must be hearing things.  
"Hmph...so, you like guys..."  
"WHAT!? Oh no...of course not! I'm just trying to make you feel a little better!"  
"Well it's not helping!"  
"Umm...sorry, I'll just leave."  
"Whatever...you better not say anything else!"  
"Yeah, of course..." _

* * *

_"There's nothing left for me to do...since you told all of us that you liked Ruby...except...somehow bury my feelings...the same feelings I have had since the day you abandoned the Bladebreakers in Russia...the same feeling I've been feeling for all this time...deep inside my heart..."_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** Poor Tyson...a really saddened ending to this chapter. Anyways, there are seven more chapters left of this fan fic!  
**Tyson: **WTF?! Already?!  
**Kai:** How amazing...  
**Tyson:** AznVKai! Is there going to be a sequel to this?!  
**AznVKai:** Well, I have an idea...but it's really up to the reviewers...  
**Max:** Oh please you guys, tell her that she should make a sequel!  
**AznVKai:** Now wait Max! I didn't tell them the idea yet before they should vote!  
**Ray:** Well, I'm sure they'll like it even if you don't say it.  
**AznVKai:** Well, I guess. But I warn you all now! If there is a sequel after this, it won't be as long as this fan fic!  
**Daichi:** Can we get to the preview of the next chapter!?  
**AznVKai:** Okay, fine then. Will Tyson's heart can ever be healed?  
**Tyson:** Find out in Chapter 24 Part I: Abandoning His Crush.  
**Kai:** Part II: First Kiss Not to You.  
**Ray:** And Part III!  
**Max:** More Shocking News.  
**AznVKai:** Thank you all for reading this chapter! Please review and we'll see you again on Friday! LATERZ!


	24. Abandoning his Crush

**AznVKai: **I'm back!! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Kai: **Tyson...stop crying over there...  
**Tyson:** I'm not crying!  
**Kai:** ...  
**Max:** Tyson's heartbroken...  
**Ray:** Poor guy...  
**Max:** How dare you Kai for hurting Tyson's feelings?!  
**Kai:** How am I supposed to know?

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 23: **

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox - **Thanks for your comments. Your vote will be considered as the time passes by. Enjoy the next chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer -** Guess what? YOU ARE THE 100TH REVIEWER!!! KAI AND TYSON PLUSHIES FOR YOU!! xD This special chapter will be dedicated to you! XD Enjoy!  
**kavbj** - Yep, it's getting to the climax of the fan fic. It's going to wrap up pretty soon. Thanks for your review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - What kind of dress? I long pink and white floral dress with a red bow in Kai's hair. XD Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Kai:** AznVKai! You don't have to answer SchoolBoredom's question!  
**AznVKai:** Aww, Kai's too embarrassed?  
**Kai:** Shush it...  
**AznVKai:** I know Tyson likes it...XD  
**Tyson:** O.O Please don't involve me in this...  
**AznVKai:** Hehe, without further adieu, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Character Narration..._

* * *

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

_Heart and Dark Sorrows...  
Two things that are never good together...  
Especially when you know for a fact...  
That your love is not your love anymore...  
Because he pays no attention to you..._

* * *

**Chapter 24 Part I: **Abandoning his Crush 

_Things can't get any worse...  
Where am I...  
In darkness...they say...  
I'm in their lair...  
All I could do...  
Is hope for the best..._

_-- By Hikari Ruby_

_

* * *

_

_They were sitting on the side of the dojo, feeling the morning breeze that blows upon their figures. They were in a bliss, until the navy haired teen suddenly asked, "Kai..."  
"Hm, What is it?" the dual haired teen replied continuing to feel the breeze.  
"If I ever get kidnapped, will you save me?"  
The dual haired teen turned to him and gave him an odd look.  
"What kind of a question are you asking me?" he thought to himself.  
"So Kai?"  
He crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "If I feel like it..."_

_For some reason, he wasn't satisfied with his answer. So, he continued asking, "Hey, what do you mean by that?"  
"There are times where you're just plain annoying."  
"Hey, I'm not that annoying! Oh wait, what about the other times?"  
"..."  
"Well?"  
"..."  
"Kai?"  
"I might..."_

_There was an awkward silence between the two bladers.  
"What's with the long pause?"  
"Nothing..."  
"I see..."  
"Of course I would save you," he thought to himself. "You mean everything to me..." _

_

* * *

_

She opened her eyes to find herself laying on the cold floor with her wrists handcuffed in front of her. _"That memory again about Kai," _she thought to herself. _"And where am I?"  
_She scanned the room to find herself alone.  
_"Another hide away, is it?"_

A memory flash her mind to remember a certain man.  
"Boris..." she muttered under her breath.  
"That is right, Ruby, " he replied as he opened the door and entered the room. "You're very smart for a young girl like you..."  
"You want me, you got me. What do you want?" she exclaimed.  
"It's more like the other way around..."  
"Huh?"  
"I brought you here because I see you're troubled with those memory flashes on a certain blader named Kai Hiwatari..."  
"What? How...how did you know?"  
"Easy...technology helped me. I know some of those memories since Kai was with me during his childhood years..."  
"Why...why am I getting them?"  
"I won't tell you, until you do me a favour..."  
"Favour?"  
"Yes, a little favour...then you will get what you want: The answer to your question..."  
_"I know this is wrong...but I can't help it...I have to know...why am I getting his memory fragments...I want to know...and end this...once and for all..."  
_"So, what is your answer...Ruby Hikari?"

* * *

_"Isn't this..."  
"Yes it is. This is the one thing that can help you attain the ultimate victory: you, your skills, and this blade..."  
"I'm not going to take it..."  
"You know it needs you...and you know how powerful he is...I know you desire this power...in order to be the best in the world."  
"..."  
"You two are meant for each other..."  
"Fine, I'll take it..."  
"Of course...in order for you to use him, you must fulfill your end of the bargain..."_

* * *

"Fine...you win, Boris...What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Running through the woods, the navy haired teen is searching for the dual haired girl.  
_"There's not time to be...sobbering over...him..." _he thought to himself, oftenly pausing to think back about the past event. _"I need to look for Ruby..if the others aren't going to help...then, I'm going myself..."_ _

* * *

**FLASH BACK**_

_"Tyson...where are you going?" Max asked.  
"A little walk. That's all..."  
"He'll looking for her," Kai replied. "I suggest you don't Tyson. Wait until morning..."  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY PUT! A FRIEND OF OURS IS CAPTURED BY BORIS!" Tyson snapped at the dual haired teen.  
"Whoa, Tyson doesn't get this mad at Kai," Max replied.  
"Yeah..." Ray agreed. "Something is wrong..."  
"Yeah, the last time they yelled at each other like this is when Tyson ate too much at the buffet back at Hong Kong three years ago and Kai has to take care of him and that's way long ago...before Tyson started having a crush on him."  
"Fine then, do what you like Kinomiya, but don't expect me to come searching for you when you get lost..." Kai retorted back.  
"It's fine by me! As if I need your help to save me..." Tyson replied as he opened the slide door, went through and slammed it shut again._

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

* * *

It was when he heard rustling in the bushes. He stopped and cautiously waited. _"What was that?" _he thought. _"Don't worry...it's probably something...harmless..." _  
He began to walk closer and closer. He got so close that he jumped backwards once a head popped out of the bush. "ACCCKKK!" 

Once he took another good look, he saw the dual haired girl rubbing her behind for comfort.  
"Ouch, that hurt..."  
"Ruby!"  
"Tyson-kun! Why are you here?" she exclaimed as she stood up.  
"Came to look for you," Tyson replied as he did the same. "How did you escape from Boris?"  
"Oh, I snuck out from the vent," she replied, adverting her eyes from the navy haired teen.  
"That's good to hear..."  
"Yeah, where's the others?"  
"Oh, they're at my place..."  
"Why aren't you with them?"  
"Oh, I just wanted to take a walk for a while..."  
"I see. Do you want to walk some more?"  
"...Yeah..."

Ruby walked along side the navy haired teen with a content smile. She knew she was safe again. She knew what she had to do.  
"Let's go Ruby..."  
"Yeah, Tyson-kun..."

* * *

**Chapter 24 Part II:** First Kiss Not to You 

"Tyson's taking too long," Max replied.

The rest of the G-Revolutions remained at the Kinomiya residence and waited for Tyson's return for hour and a half already.  
"He must be really sad..."  
"What makes you say that?" the dual haired teen asked.  
"Because he got upset after you told all of us that you liked Ruby," Ray replied.  
"He must be really sensitive each time I hurt his feelings. Sheesh...it sounds as if he likes me..."  
"He does..." Kenny said.  
"..."

The dual haired teen gave them a stern look.  
"Kinomiya...likes me? Heh, that's a joke! That idiot is in love with me?"  
"He does like you!" Max exclaimed. "Since the day you betrayed us back at our first World Championship together!"  
"So, that long..."  
"Yeah, you should apologize..."

There was a brief moment of silence. Who would have known that just one piece of information can even silence the great Hiwatari.  
"I guess I should...I have been a little rough, but...I always thought he likes Ruby since I first met her..."  
"Ruby?"  
"Tyson always acted protective around her. He is happy around her. He hardly gets upset with her..."  
"Oh, we thought that as well," Ray replied. "Even if Max likes her too..."  
"We better start looking for him..." Hilary suggested.  
"Yeah, let's go...just in case Tyson gets hurt or something like that..." Kai replied.  
All of a sudden, the room went dark. (_Hehe...stop here for now..._)

* * *

_I need for love is a need to ask...  
I was rejected once...  
Should I try again?  
Maybe...maybe not..._

_-- By Hikari Ruby_

* * *

The two teens are walking across the bridge near the river bank. The two were silent for a long while.  
"Umm...Tyson..." Ruby said, breaking the silence. "Is...is there something wrong?"

The navy haired teen gave her a surprised look.  
"Huh? What makes you say that?" he asked.  
"You...you seem...a bit...sad..."  
He looked away for a moment.  
_"I guess my expressions are too obvious...anyone would notice...no wonder everyone knew," _he thought to himself. "I guess..."  
"Is...it...about Kai?"  
"Don't tell me you know too..."  
"Well no...I wasn't really sure...I thought...you like him..."  
"Well, yeah...I do...but...he has someone else in mind..."  
"Oh...I see...I'm sorry about that Tyson-kun..."  
"It's okay..."  
_"So Tyson-kun does like Kai...but Kai doesn't like Tyson...I...wonder who is the lucky person?"  
_"..."  
"Tyson-kun...who does he like?"  
"He likes you..."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I see..."

The two teens were silent for a while. They weren't feeling very comfortable.  
_"So Kai likes me..." _Ruby thought to herself. _"But how come...in my memory flashes...that doesn't seem that way? Out of all the times I had those memory flashes, it's always somehow talking about Kai's secret relationship with Tyson...what does this mean?"  
"Oh man...just staring at Ruby makes me think about Kai again...maybe...I should...tell her..." _Tyson thought to himself. "Umm...Ruby?"

During that time, Ruby was too busy thinking to herself. _"Oh man, if I interrupt Kai's private relationship, he might hurt me or something along the lines and I would be blammed for everything!"  
_"Ruby, Ruby!"  
"Oh huh? Oh yeah, Tyson-kun?"  
"Umm...You know the last time you admitted that you like me?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well...ummm...I was being rough on you...and well...I want to take a chance now..."  
"Tyson, you really mean it?"  
"Yeah...I do like you...it's just that...I was confused if I liked you or Kai...since you two look so alike..."  
_"Tyson...Tyson does like me...but..." _she thought. "But what about Kai? He might get jealous if he finds out about us..."  
"It's okay...if you don't like me anymore...then that's okay..."  
"No...I still like you Tyson-kun...I'm just a little worried...that's all..."  
"Yeah...umm...you're very pretty especially at night..."  
"Thanks Tyson..."

A thought came into mind. She wasn't sure at first, but after a quick moment of deciding, she asked, "Can I call you, Takao-kun?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, I just well...thought it's a good name for you."  
"Well, it is my other name. I don't mind."  
"Really? Thanks, Takao-kun."  
"No problem..."

The two hold each other's hands. They soon stopped walking and looked at each other face to face. (_Ahem...don't worry...the story still is TyKa! It won't end this way..._)  
"I love you, Ruby-chan..."  
"Me too...Takao-kun..."

The dual haired teen leaned closer to the navy haired teen. Soon, their lips got together in union. Immediately, her mind recieved a memory flash.

* * *

_"What a long day after watching over the annoying Beyblade Champion..." he muttered to himself as he opened the slide door. _

_The navy haired teen was sleeping peacefully when he entered the room. At first, he didn't notice him sleeping there until he sat next to him to feel a warm body. _

_"What the..."  
He quicklyblushed to himself. He's about to sleep next to his crush.  
"What is Kinomiya doing here?" he thought. "I was very certain that it's my turn to sleep on his bed...especially after the agreement we made when I first stayed here."_

_He watched the navy haired teen shift to the side, closer to where the warmth is coming from.  
He muttered to himself, "Kai...sleep...you're noisy..."_

_His hearted started pounding in his chest. Was he totally caught up in the act? Immediately bringing his senses back to reality, he said as he laid down and covered himself under the blanket, "Hmph...as if he's listening..."_

_The dual haired teen stopped next to him. He realized that he was inches away from his lips. His heart started pounding at a fast speed.  
"Takao, you're too beautiful," he whispered, leaning closer to him. "You know that?"_

_The navy haired teen shifted a bit to the side, wrapping his arms around the dual haired teen's body and embracing it like a pillow.  
"I may not say it in front of you during my existence…but no matter where I am...I will forever love you with all my heart…" he whispered in his ear. "Good night and sweet dreams, Takao..."_

* * *

She opened her eyes and snapped out of her daze.  
"Ruby, is there something wrong?" Tyson asked.  
"Oh, no...don't worry," Ruby replied. _"Now...I think I know why...I've been getting these memory flashes...I just need to remember...what words he said to me...at that time..."  
_"Let's go back. The others must be worried by now..."  
"Yeah..."  
The two bladers held each other's hands as they walked the rest of their way back together.

* * *

**Chapter 24 Part III:** More Shocking News 

By the time the newly made couple returned to the Kinomiya residence, Tyson opened the slide door to only see his fellow teammates tied up together in a circle back to back with their mouths covered with tape.  
"What?! "What happened here?!" Tyson exclaimed as he and Ruby rushed to set them free.  
"Mwahh--OUCH! THAT HURT!" Hilary exclaimed.  
"Sorry Hilary...but that's the only way to hear you..." Ruby apologized.  
"It's okay...who would have thought that he's still evil!" Kenny exclaimed.  
"Who is?" Tyson asked.  
"Kai..." Max replied as he and the rest of the teens stood up.  
"Yeah, that Kai! He's not to be trusted in the first place!" Daichi snapped. "He took our blades!"  
"HE WHAT?! BUT WHY?" the navy haired teen exclaimed.  
"We don't know..." Max replied. "But I wonder why he would do such a thing now."

Tyson growled under his breath. Who would have thought that Kai is still evil deep inside or is there another reason?  
"I'm going to look for him...and we'll have a serious talk..." Tyson replied. "You all should stay..."  
"I know where he is..." Ruby replied.  
"What you do?" Ray asked.  
"Yeah...I knew Kai was with Boris all along..."  
"What?! But...why?"  
"I'm not sure...but all I know is that he's working with Boris...they are currently hiding at the Hiwatari mansion..."  
"Kai's home..."  
"When I was still captured...Kai came home to talk to Boris...those two wanted to take the Sacred Bit-Beasts...whoever they are..."  
"Oh no...Boris must have brainwashed Kai or something!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"We better save him!" Max exclaimed.  
"TO THE HIWATARI MANSION!"  
As she was about to follow, another memory flashed through her mind.

* * *

_"Oh man...my head hurts...last time I remember, B--Boris! Where is he? Huh? He's not here...how come I get the feeling that I'm...lighter than usual...?"  
"That's easy Kai..." he replied with a chuckle. "You are---"  
The pair of maroon eyes widened. The dual haired teen was very enraged with anger.  
"I'M A WHAT?!?! BORIS! YOU EVIL--MWFFF!"  
"I'm sorry Kai...I have to add another thing for you...so that you don't say a thing...at all..."  
Shortly after, the body fell to the ground.  
__

* * *

_

She blinked to herself.  
_"No...I can't stay with them..."_ she thought. _"I need to do this myself..."  
_"Ruby-chan?" Tyson asked as he waited for her.  
"I'm okay, Takao-kun...I remembered I need to do something...trust me, I will be okay..."  
"Oh, okay...just...be careful..."  
"Yeah...thanks Tyson..."

* * *

_The doors are opening...  
The end is near...  
I need to keep going...  
The answer is at the end of the tunnel..._

_-- By Hikari Ruby_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** Total abandonment! How could you Tyson?!  
**Tyson:** What?! You're the one who typed this fan fic!  
**AznVKai:** Now, you made Kai cry!  
**Kai:** I'm not crying, sheesh...  
**Max:** Who knows...  
**Daichi:** What did Ruby found out which made her leave the group for a while? Will Tyson and others find Kai and get to the bottom of the situation?  
**Ray:** That all might be solved in the next chapter.  
**Max:** Chapter 25 Part I: Kai's Assault  
**Tyson:** And Part II.  
**Kai: **Immortal Black Dranzer.  
**AznVKai:** Thanks for reading this chapter! Remember to review and I'll be back laterz! 


	25. Kai's Assault

**AznVKai:** I'm back!! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Tyson:** You're so against us, Kai!  
**Kai:** I feel evil...  
**Max:** Traitor!  
**Ray:** You better beat him up, Tyson!  
**Tyson:** Oh yeah, I will for sure!  
**Kai:** This is one sided isn't it?  
**Daichi:** Yeah! Kick his butt!  
**Kai:** ...**

* * *

**

**Reviewers from Chapter 24:**

**Dark Dragon - Fire Fox** - He might not, he might be him. Who knows, you might find the answer after reading this chapter. Enjoy!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Yes, I'm confusing you, but it will make sense later on. Thanks for your review! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**kavbj** - Ack!! I'm trying to update as soon as possible! But for now, cope with me. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Really? I'm looking forward to it. If you do draw Kai in a dress and finish it, please let me know so I could see it! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Character Narration..._

* * *

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 24**_

_"Tyson always acted protective around her...he is happy around her...he hardly gets upset with her..."  
"Oh...we thought that as well..." Ray replied. "Even if Max likes her too..."  
"We better start looking for him..." Hilary suggested.  
"Yeah...let's go...just in case Tyson gets hurt or something like that..." Kai replied.  
All of a sudden, the room went dark._

_The two hold each other's hands. They soon stopped walking and looked at each other face to face.  
"I love you...Ruby-chan..."  
"Me too...Takao-kun..."  
The dual haired teen leaned closer to the navy haired teen. Soon, their lips got together in union. Immediately, her mind recieved a memory flash._

_"Takao...you're...too beautiful..." he whispered, leaning closer to him. "You know that?"  
The navy haired teen shifted a bit to the side, tangling his legs with his.  
"I may not say it in front of you during my existence…but no matter where I am...I will forever love you with all my heart…" he whispered in his ear. "Good night...and sweet dreams...Takao..."_

_"HE WHAT?! BUT WHY?" the navy haired teen exclaimed.  
"We don't know..." Max replied.  
Tyson growled under his breath. Who would have thought that Kai is still evil deep inside or is there another reason?  
"I'm going to look for him...and we'll have a serious talk..." Tyson replied. _

_"Oh no...Boris must have brainwashed Kai or something!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"We better save him!" Max exclaimed.  
"TO THE HIWATARI MANSION!"_

_

* * *

_

**Warm Hearted Blader**

_"What? Impossible!" the thirteen year old navy haired teen exclaimed as he and his fellow Bladebreakers sat on their chairs with shock. "Tha-that's Kai!"  
"Yeah! What is he doing down there with the Demolition Boys?" Max asked.  
"I don't know, but it's definately wrong to switch teams! He has some big time explaining to do later!"

* * *

"You can have it," the dual haired teen replied as he threw his precious item onto the cold floor in front of him.  
Tyson picked it up, clentched it tightly and stared angrily at his flaring dark eyes.  
"How could you, Kai?"

* * *

_ _Who would have thought that you would be the one that is only capable of recreating and be the destruction of my life..._

_-- By Kinomiya Takao_

**Chapter 25 Part I:** Kai's Assault

"This is the place..." Kenny said as the G-Revolutions looked beyond the iron bars and towards the large mansion in front of them. "The Hiwatari mansion..."  
"Yeah..." Tyson replied. _"Where Kai is..."  
_"Let's go..." Ray added.  
The other teens nodded, opened the gate and went through.

* * *

**INSIDE THE MANSION**

"This must be the main hall..." Max said as the group stepped in the mansion.  
Cautiously, the team scanned the area for anything suspicious.  
"No traps..." Daichi said.  
"Yeah..." Tyson agreed. "Nor guards..."  
"That's because there's nothing to hide, everyone..." said a voice.

The team looked up to see the dual haired teen, watching them from the top of the stairs.  
"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Oh correction...my former teammates and friends. I'm glad you all came along..." he replied as he walked down the stairs. "It saves me time to get the last sacred Bit-Beast, Dragoon..."  
"What's the big deal Kai!?" Tyson exclaimed. "What is wrong with you? I thought you completely changed since the incident at Russia years ago!"  
"Nothing Tyson…" the Hiwatari chuckled. "As a matter of fact, you'll probably be surprised…of what I really am!" (_AznVKai: Who are you really Kai? Kai: Oh shush it, you already know and no spoiling! AznVKai: Sheesh, how evil of you...Kai: I know..._)  
"I don't know what you're trying to say, but you are definitely not yourself!" the navy haired teen exclaimed as he tried to throw a punch at him.

Unfortunately, he caught the assault and swung him back towards his friends, who caught him.  
"Tyson!" Max exclaimed. "Don't worry...I'm fine...Kai!"  
"Hehe...what's wrong Tyson?" he snickered. "Scared?"  
"No...but we'll settle this the best way we both know...Let's battle!"  
"Very well..."  
"Tyson...you might lose Dragoon!" Hilary warned.  
"Yeah, don't do this!" Kenny exclaimed.  
"NO! I MUST DO THIS!" he exclaimed. "I WILL BRING KAI BACK AND RETURN YOUR BIT-BEASTS!"  
"Tyson..." Max said worryingly.  
"If I win, I win Dragoon..." Kai replied. "Deal?"  
"Fine...if I win, I get all the Sacred Bit-Beasts and you...even if you don't like it or not..." Tyson replied as he pulled out his launcher and beyblade. _"From there, I will find out what is going on..."_  
"Fine...but first...let me introduce you to a new friend of mine..." he said as he took out from his back pocket a similar black blade.  
"WHAT...ISN'T THAT..."

* * *

**Chapter 25 Part II:** Immortal Black Dranzer 

"I win...If I win Dragoon..." Kai replied.  
"Fine...If I win, I get all the Sacred Bit-Beasts and you...even if you don't like it or not..." Tyson replied as he pulled out his launcher and beyblade.  
"Fine...but first...let me introduce you to a new friend of mine..." he said as he took out from his back pocket a similar black blade.  
"WHAT...ISN'T THAT BLACK DRANZER?!"  
"Yes, but even better! Meet Immortal Black Dranzer!"  
"Immortal?" Max exclaimed.  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kenny said.  
"Me too..." Hilary agreed.

"So what you got a new blade? Why did you abandon Dranzer?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Don't you get it?" Kai exclaimed. "I'm not who I was before!"  
"I'm definitely not going to let you turn to darkness again!"  
"We'll see..."

The dual haired teen pulled out his launcher and prepared to launch.  
"Ready?"  
"YEAH...LET IT RIP!!!"

* * *

"This must be the place," the dual haired girl said as she entered the room. "Good thing I remember this place's secret entrances..." 

She looked around to find scientific equipment in the room.  
"The beyblade experimentation lab..."  
She walked through the room until she stopped by at an alter that held four blades in containers.  
"That must be it..."  
"Why are you here, dear Ruby?" asked a voice behind her.  
She gasped and turned around to see him.  
"I--uhh...patrolling..."  
"Right...shouldn't you be...with them?"  
"I know...but it's better for them to be surprised of what real side I am on..."  
"Hmm...very deceptive..."  
He left the room.  
"Idiot..." she muttered under her breath. "He doesn't change at all...still as closed minded as always, Boris..."  
She pressed a button on one of the containers and released it. She picked the blade up and clenched her hand together.  
_"It's nice to see you again...my friend..." _

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps coming closer to this room. Quickly, she hid behind the alter to hear two men talking to each other.  
"He wants us to meet him at the main room..." one of them said.  
"Yes...the G-Revolutions are here and young Kai is taking them on..." said the other.  
"Let's go...before Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari causes too much destruction upon the place..."  
"Yeah..."

Once the two left, she came out of her hiding spot and wondered to herself, "Kai and Tyson is battling?"  
After a brief moment of thinking, she snapped.  
"Oh no...I better return to the G-Revolutions before anything else bad happens...after I finish releasing these blades..."

_I hope I am not too late..._

_-- By Hikari Ruby_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** WTFudge?! There's only five chapters left!?  
**Tyson:** What? You're serious!?  
**Max:** Oh no! That's not good!  
**AznVKai:** Well, not entirely...I have an idea how this will end.  
**Kai:** Duh, you're the writer...  
**Ray:** Will Tyson win the match? And what is Ruby doing? Find out in Chapter 26.  
**Max:** Part I.  
**Daichi:** And Part II!  
**Tyson:** Wait a minute. Aren't we supposed to tell the reviewers about the title?  
**Kai:** Nope, it will spoil what is going to happen in the next chapter.  
**Tyson:** Oh, I see...not even a preview?  
**Max:** I'm sorry, but AznVKai won't allow us to spoil it.  
**Tyson:** That sucks!  
**Kai:** Don't worry. What she will do is that she will update a little earlier. (CoughcoughIthinkMondaycoughcough)  
**Tyson:** Wow! Really?!  
**Kai:** That's what I heard.  
**AznVKai:** Yeah...thanks Kai for the spoiler. I will update on Monday. That's guarenteed! Please review and we'll see you laterz! 


	26. Battle Showdown: Kai versus Tyson

**AznVKai:** Here's the early update I promised! Thank you to all you who reviewed! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Ray:** Who will win?  
**Max:** Tyson, you can do this!  
**Tyson:** I can win against Kai! I've done it before and I'm doing it again!  
**Daichi:** There better be a winner at the end of this chapter!  
**Kai:** There will be. Enjoy...**

* * *

****Reviewers from Chapter 25:  
KrymsonDranzer** - Here it is! As promised, the next chapter's here! Enjoy!  
**kavbj **- Yes, a naughty bad guy, aren't you Kai? Shouldn't you not be playing with little bad Bit-Beasts? Hehe, enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Hehe, can you send me the link to your homepage? Thanks! I look forward to it! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration... _or _AznVKai's poetry..._

* * *

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 25**

_"WHAT...ISN'T THAT...BLACK DRANZER?!"  
"Yes...but even better! Meet Immortal Black Dranzer!"  
"Immortal?" Max exclaimed.  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kenny said.  
"Me too..." Hilary agreed._

_"So what you got a new blade? Why did you abandon Dranzer?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Don't you get it?" Kai exclaimed. "I'm not who I was before!"  
"I'm definately not going to let you turn to darkness again!"  
"We'll see..."  
The dual haired teen pulled out his launcher and prepared to launch.  
"Ready?"  
"YEAH...LET IT RIP!!!"_

_She pressed a button on one of the containers and released it. She picked the blade up and clentched her hand together.  
"It's nice to see you again...my friend..." _

_All of a sudden, she heard footsteps coming closer to this room. Quickly, she hid behind the alter to hear two men talking to each other.  
"Let's go...before Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari causes too much destruction upon the place..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Oh no...I better return to the G-Revolutions before anything else bad happens...after I finish releasing these blades..." Ruby said. _

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

_Of darkness...  
Of light...  
Destiny has come again...  
To judge the battle...  
Between one and the other...  
However, it is I, who must win..._

* * *

**Chapter 26 Part I:** Battle Showdown: Kai versus Tyson 

"Dragoon!!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Black Dranzer!!" Kai exclaimed.  
The black and white blades collided into each other with great force, neither one wants to be defeated.

_To see, is to know...  
To battle...is to defeat..._

"Tyson! You can do this!" Max cheered.  
"Don't let us down!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"Yeah Tyson!" Hilary called out.  
"We're rooting for you!" Ray shouted.

_To be defeated, is to lose..._

_"Thanks you guys...I needed that..."_ Tyson replied smiling back at them. "It's time to beat you, Kai!"  
"Never! Black Dranzer! Immortal Fire Attack!"

_To lose is to have shame..._

The black blade jumped from the ground and into the air. Next, the blade caught on fire and swooped down at the Dragoon blade.  
"Dodge Dragoon!!" Tyson exclaimed.

_I must win...  
For the sake of our future...  
Even if...  
You're not my love...  
Anymore..._

The white blade avoided the assault and counterattacked, knocking it to the side.  
"No one can beat the new Black Dranzer!" Kai exclaimed. "IT'S IMMORTAL! IT WILL DEFEAT YOU!!"  
_"No way Kai...I can't let that happen..." _Tyson thought. "DRAGOON!!"

_It's only a rivalry...  
Nothing more..._

The two Bit-Beasts appeared, giving each other cries and roars.  
"EVOLUTION STORM!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"IMMORTAL FIRE ATTACK!!"

_You're just another opponent...  
That is preventing me from getting to my goal..._

The two blades clashed into each other and shortly a bright light blinded the bladers.

* * *

_"Takao...tell me...why do you never give up?" he asked.  
"I thought you knew the answer to that question..." Tyson asked.  
"Answer or else..."  
"Okay! Sheesh...Well, because I love the game too much,"  
"I'm sure there's another reason to this..."  
"Oh crap, don't tell me he got on to me..." he thought.  
"Tyson..."  
"Oh, you got me!"  
"Huh?"_

* * *

The two bladers were pushed back onto the ground after an explosion happened. "Arggh..." Tyson moaned as he picked himself up again with the support of his friends.  
"Tyson! Are you okay!?" Max asked.  
"Yeah, I am..." he replied back.  
The bladers turned to the battlefield to see the white blade still spinning.  
"Dragoon won..." Ray said.  
"Yeah..." Tyson replied. "Thank goodness..."  
"Great job Tyson! Now we can get our blades back!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"Yeah...and let's check on Kai if he's alright..."

The bladers stood up and walked over to where the dual haired teen was laying.  
"Okay Kai...a promise is a promise...so, where are our blades?"  
Once they took a closer look, they gasped.  
"What the…" Tyson said in horror.

_To see, is to know the truth..._

* * *

**Chapter 26 Part II:** What?! It's Not Him!? 

"What the…" Tyson said in horror.  
"He's--he's a clone! A robot!" Kenny exclaimed as they glanced at the sparks coming from the machine.  
"How can this happen?"  
"I don't know...he seems so real when he was with us..." Max said.  
"Yeah..." Ray agreed.  
"Blast it...it must be Boris' doing!" Tyson exclaimed. "Darn him!"  
"Yeah, if that's the case…where's the real Kai all this time?" Hilary asked.  
"Nowhere to be found…ever…" said a dark voice chuckling as footsteps came closer to the group. "Kai's gone…I dealt with him a long time ago…back at the time during your trip to the mountains…"  
"What?! So, you're the one that is causing Kai's disappearance in the first place?!" Max exclaimed.  
"That's correct, Max…"  
"Where is he now!?" Tyson snapped. "Tell me Boris!"  
"You will never find out..." he said as he picked up the black blade from the ground.

He launched the blade onto the ground once again.  
"Because I'll be the one who will bring you all down!! Come out, my creation!" Boris exclaimed as he raised his arms up into the air. "IMMORTAL BLACK DRANZER!!"

_The dangers we have sought out...  
Just to find you...  
You don't know how much we feel now...  
Kai does not exist...  
And may never will...  
No thanks to you...Boris..._

_-- By Kinomiya Takao_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** Ackk! Kai's a robot!?  
**Tyson:** Then, what happened to the real one?  
**Kai:** Obviously, there's hints thoughout this fan fic. You guys should have a fair guess about it. If not, we're not going to punish you. Our last hint in the next chapter should give it away.  
**Ray:** Find out what happens in Chapter 27.  
**Max:** Boris' Victory Reign?!  
**Daichi:** Remember to review! And we'll be back with the next chapter on Friday!  
**AznVKai:** See you laterz! 


	27. Boris' Victory Reign!

**AznVKai:** I'm back!! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Max:** It's time...  
**Tyson:** DIE BORIS DIE! (bashes Boris plushie)  
**Daichi: **That's not how you do it. Like this Tyson! (grabs plushie and pinches it with needles)  
**Tyson:** Ohh, I see. Make sure it's as painful as possible!  
**Ray:** ...  
**Kai:** ...I never thought they would turn this evil...  
**Ray:** Yeah, I know...**

* * *

****Reviewers from Chapter 26:  
kavbj** - Hehe, I try my best to shock my dear readers. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer -** Hehe, I'm assuming you know the answer. XD Hehe, enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Yep, I'll tell ya. It is one of the many hints that have been revealed throughout the fan fic. Enjoy the next chapter and thanks for your review! Oh yes, one more thing. Awesome picy! XD Loved it!

* * *

**Kai:** Well, I didn't!  
**AznVKai:** It can't be helped. Maybe I should draw one as well...  
**Kai:** Hey, get to the story. Your readers are getting tired of waiting!  
**AznVKai:** Oh yes, sorry about that. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration... _or _AznVKai's poetry..._

* * *

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

_

* * *

_

**_PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 26_**

_"He's…he's a clone! A robot!" Kenny exclaimed as they glanced at the sparks coming from the machine. "How can this happen?"  
"Yeah…if that's the case…where's the real Kai all this time?" Hilary asked.  
"No where to be found…ever…" said a dark voice chuckling as footsteps came closer to the group. "Kai's gone…I dealt with him a long time ago…back at the time during your trip to the mountains…"  
"Where is he now!?" Tyson snapped. "Tell me Boris!"  
"You will never find out…ever..." he said as he picked up the black blade from the ground. _

_He launched the blade onto the ground once again.  
"Because I'll be the one who will bring you all down!! Come out, my creation!" Boris exclaimed as he raised his arms up into the air. "IMMORTAL BLACK DRANZER!!"_

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

_I need reasons...  
Possibilities...  
Why...  
Where have you gone all this time?  
I am lost again...  
In my lone world..._

_-- Kinomiya Takao_

**Chapter 27:** Boris' Victory Reign?!

Without hesitation, Tyson quickly picked up Dragoon, slammed it onto his launcher and launched his blade again. "LET IT RIP!!!"  
With a powerful launch, Dragoon was immediately summoned.  
"GO DRAGOON! DEFEAT IMMORTAL BLACK DRANZER!!"

_Strength...  
In skill...  
Mentality...  
And luck..._

The blue dragon roared and clashed into the black beast. However, he was easily overpowered against the dark one.  
"What?!"  
"Don't you get it Tyson?" Boris laughed. "Immortal Black Dranzer gets stronger as long as the blader has a dark mind..."  
"No wonder you programmed a robot Kai. He had the instincts of darkness," Kenny replied.

_To how a battle to result in victory..._

"That's correct. He has the potential to be the most powerful blader of all, but he threw that all away for you! He is now corrupted and I can do nothing about it!"  
"That's right! Kai is on our side and will always be!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"He will always be a part of us. That's why we're the G-Revolutions!" Max exclaimed.  
"Well, let me give you some news. Kai is not of this world anymore! He is of no use! How is he supposed to help when you all are in trouble?!" Boris exclaimed.

_However...there is spirit..._

Tyson looked at the battle and gasped. Dragoon is losing easily against the dark fiery one.  
"No...Dragoon!"  
"It's no use! Kai won't help you anymore! FINAL ATTACK!"  
The first shockwave of energy pushed the navy haired teen against the wall.  
"Tyson!!" everyone exclaimed.  
Another, smashed into him causing great pain. But it wasn't the pain he is currently feeling.  
Shutting his eyes tightly, he thought to himself, _"Kai...I did my best...I guess...it's just not enough to defeat him...afterall..." _

_

* * *

_

_"Kai...if you had to be at the verge of defeat...for some reason...what would you do to try and turn the tables around?"  
"I would try all the possible ways to defeat the person..."  
"What if there's no hope?"  
The dual haired teen gave him an odd look.  
"Tyson...what are you trying to point out?"  
"What if...I had no other choice to win in a match?"  
He sounded as if he was desperate. After a brief moment of thinking of a good response for him, he sighed and replied, "Then...I would lose..."  
"Huh?"  
"After all the possibilities I try to beat my opponent...for me, there's nothing left to do until a miracle happens..."  
"Miracle?"  
"Yeah...I believe in a beybattle...not only skill and mental strength is needed, but also the luck..."  
"Hehe...let's just hope I'm the one with it..."  
"I'm sure...I'm sure..."_

_

* * *

_

_"I'm sorry Kai...but luck isn't with me now..." _

_That I have seem to have lost..._

All of a sudden, he heard a screech. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the fiery red phoenix clashing against the black phoenix, allowing Dragoon to assist her.  
"Dr-Dranzer?"  
"What?! Ruby! How did you get that Bit-Beast?" Boris exclaimed as the blue blade went back to the dual haired teen who walked towards them.  
"Hehe...easy Boris," she grinned at him with a smirk on her face. "A Bit-Beast will always somehow finds its way to return to its master when their master calls out for them...even when you know that you are the one who was forced to your handiwork!"  
"I-I don't understand!"  
"It's probably why you will never will...you don't understand how long Dranzer and I have been partners..."  
"What do you mean?! Stop talking in nonsense girl!"  
"Heh, stop with all your theatrical tricks! I know the truth from top to bottom what you intended to do in the first place!" she snapped at him as she pointed a finger at him. "You can't trick me!"  
"Ruby?! You mean...you were with Boris?!" Tyson exclaimed as the two toned haired girl had her bangs covering her eyes. "On his side?"  
There was a brief moment of silence between the two bladers.  
"Yes...I was..." she slowly replied back. "I'm sorry..."

_Can I bring victory now? Or is it defeat? _

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** Dun dun dun dun...it is time...the next chapter will be the climax of this fan fic!  
**Tyson:** Wow, really?!  
**Max:** Yep, and there is only **THREE **chapters left!!!  
**Tyson:** WHAT?! THREE?!  
**Ray:** You guys better start voting for the possible sequel coming up!  
**Daichi:** Yeah, you can start doing it after the revelation of the next chapter!  
**Kai:** After you find out what happens in Chapter 28.  
**Tyson:** Great, another title that will spoil what it is going to be talking about?  
**Kai:** Yes, but here's the hint: it's six words.  
**AznVKai:** The **Blank **during the **Blank Blank**!!!  
**Tyson:** She said it!  
**Kai:** Not all of it. Try guessing?  
**Tyson:** Sure, can I buy an E?  
**Kai:** Not you...-.-  
**Tyson:** Ohh...  
**AznVKai:** We'll be back with the next chapter next Friday! Until then, see ya! 


	28. The Confession during the Final Battle

**AznVKai:** Guess what? Another early update! Because I'm worried that I won't be able to update on Friday (on vacation by then), I might as well make you all happy. Thank you all for the reviews and here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Tyson:** This is it. The climax of the story is here in this chapter!  
**Kai:** All questions will be answered.  
**Max:** WHOA! I CAN'T WAIT!  
**Daichi:** TOO MUCH SUSPENSE AND GET TO THE CHAPTER!  
**Tyson:** Alright, let's start!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 27:  
kavbj - **Hehe, yeah. I try my best to entertain you all. All of your questions will be answered by the time this chapter's over. That's guarenteed. About the sequel, I'm having second thoughts about making one. I tend to have a problem finishing the continuations and it usually isn't as exciting as the first story. Thanks for your review!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Sorry about that, but this chapter will be longer that's certain. Enjoy!  
**SchoolBoredom** - No problem. Enjoy the climax of this chapter. 

* * *

**LEGEND**  
"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration... _or _AznVKai's poetry..._

* * *

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 27**_

_"Dr-Dranzer?"  
"What?! Ruby! How did you get that Bit-Beast?" Boris exclaimed as the blue blade went back to the dual haired teen who walked towards them.  
"Hehe...easy Boris..." she grinned at him with a smirk on her face. "A Bit-Beast will always somehow finds its way to return to its master when their master calls out for them...even when you know that you are the one who was forced to your handiwork!"_

_"Ruby?! You mean...you were with Boris?!" Tyson exclaimed as the two toned haired girl had her bangs covering her eyes. "On his side?" There was a brief moment of silence between the two bladers.  
"Yes...I was..." she slowly replied back. "I'm sorry..." _

_

* * *

_

**Warm Hearted Blader**

_For thine heart,  
I must...  
Tell the truth...  
To make things clean...  
Once again..._

_-- By Hikari Ruby_

**Chapter 28:** The Confession during the Final Battle

"What? Ruby…you mean you were with Boris?" Tyson asked the two toned haired girl who had her bangs covering her eyes.  
"Yes, I was forced to do his dirty work, but that's no more! I plan to take control of this right now!" she exclaimed as her maroon eyes sharpened her glare, showing her anger.

She pulled out her launcher and snapped the Dranzer blade with it.  
"LET...IT...RIP!!!" she exclaimed as she launched her blade with a pull of her ripcord in a similar fashion as a certain blader in which her teammates have noticed from her actions. "DRANZER! ATTACK!"  
The blue blade spun and summoned the fiery red bird out. Quickly, she clashed into her counterpart, battling for victory.

"Isn't it just me or is Ruby's beyblade launch look exactly like Kai's?" Max asked. "Once again?"  
"You're right. It is similar..." Ray agreed. "Now to a point where I am becoming paranoid."  
"Correction...it is..." Kenny replied as he opened his laptop and analyzed the situation. "The proof is here, but the main question is...why?"

The phoenix Bit-Beast appeared as she gave out a cry. Eying on its counterpart, she fought against Immortal Black Dranzer by clashing into her and scratching her with her talons.

_For love...  
I plan to say it..._

"I have a confession to make…" Ruby said without looking at the bladers behind her. "I really like you all as great friends especially Ray, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny…"

_For love...  
I will hurt...  
Those who seek my heart..._

Before she continued, she was silent. _"I will hurt some people's feelings...but I know...but it's the only way..." _she thought to herself. "Max, I'm sorry, but I'm not in love with you…"

_For love...  
I will shock...  
Those who do not see the truth..._

After another pause from her, she continued, "I'm in love with Tyson…Tyson-kun…I especially want you to know this…"

She paused for a moment before saying her final words to completing her previous sentence. "I'm not Ruby Hikari…"  
The Granger blinked in disbelief and snapped, "What? But you are…"

_But...must hear it from the heart..._

She shook her head. "No…I'm not! At first I thought I was…but ever since I've met you all, I've been slowly regaining memories in private…of who I really am…"

She took another pause.

_For the love...  
I will tell you..._

"At first, I was in denial…until...we had our moment together…I've remembered the one memory that changed everything…"

Having a sudden sinking feeling in his heart, Tyson slowly and cautiously said his words. "What would that be?"

_Of who I am..._

"The memory I only thought of about you Tyson…was during that party of BEGA's defeat…_You may not know…but someday I will tell you how much I feel…I love you, Kinomiya Takao…with all my heart..._My real name and identity is..."

_I...will tell the truth..._

"I am...Kai Hiwatari..."

The Granger froze.

_"What? Kai? No, that can't be! Boris said that Kai's gone. No, I have to know why..."_

Not believing the situation, he asked, taking a step forward towards her, "What…Kai?"

She nodded in agreement.

_The explanation...  
I tell..._

"Before we arrived at the campsite, I spotted Boris from the bushes when I looked through the window in the bus. I decided to track him down and confront him. While looking in the forest, it was when he grabbed me from behind and stabbed me with a needle and injected a fluid in me. I collapsed and dropped my bag on the ground. While in a sub-conscious state before going into sleep, he carried me away from the bag and forced me to drink a strange liquid that some of his scientists have developed. From there, I turned into Ruby Hikari with no memory of my true self."

_Give me pity...  
For my suffering..._

"Ruby…I mean Kai…no wonder you were missing for so long," Ray said.  
"Yeah…I'm sorry I worried you all…overtime as Ruby…I've realized how much I value our relationship as a team and close friends. As Kai, there was one person who I fell for, but I could never get the chance to say it, until now. Tyson…no matter what happens to me, I want you to know, I love you…"

_Especially you...  
Who I dear so much..._

The navy haired teen stood there in silence before his attitude melted towards her. _"I can't believe it...after so long, you were actually here the whole time..." _

"Kai…me too…I'm in love with you…as well…" Tyson softly said. "I fell for Ruby because you resemble so much like Kai…when the false Kai appeared, I thought I could leave Ruby and show my feelings for you…but it ended up that I messed up our relation…now…that I know that you are the real Kai…I'm happy that we got to know each other's feelings…"

_I will always love you...  
However..._

"I'm happy too Takao," she smiled. "But there's one more thing I have to do…"

_There is still one job to do..._

She drew her hand out and pointed at the purple haired man. "DRANZER! ATTACK WITH SPIRAL FIREBALL!!"

The phoenix gave out a cry and used her fiery powers to defeat the dark phoenix. With a sudden burst of power, she slashed through the body and disintegrated it into many pieces, leaving the Bit-Beast and the blade to shatter.

_To win...  
For the love I have...  
Victory...  
Will be mine...  
To those who are able to be supported...  
To those who desire...  
Their pride to return..._

_-- By Hiwatari Kai_

* * *

**AznVKai:** The secret has been revealed!  
**Kai:** WTFudge...I'm Ruby?!  
**Tyson:** ...No comment...  
**Max:** And that's coming from Tyson...  
**Daichi:** Yo Kai! You better take Boris down!  
**Kai:** That better be the case...  
**Ray:** We have to find that out in Chapter 29 Part I.  
**Tyson:** The Promise  
**Max:** And Part II  
**Kai:** Kai...What the...  
**AznVKai:** Come on, say it...  
**Kai:** Fine...Kai, My Love, Please Don't Die!  
**AznVKai:** Remember to review and we'll see you again as soon as possible. LATERZ! 


	29. The Promise

**AznVKai:** Yay! I'm back from vacation a little earlier than usual. As promised, if I didn't get a chance to update during my vacation time, I'll give you an update now! Thank you to all who reviewed. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**

**Tyson:** Now that we know that Ruby is Kai, what happens next?  
**Max:** Well, find out who wins in the final battle.  
**Kai:** Max, stop stating the obvious...  
**Daichi:** You can't expect everyone to remember, huh Mr. I'm so smart person!  
**Tyson:** Watch it, Daichi. You're testing Kai's patience.  
**Daichi:** Whatever, I'll just use you if he does end up snapping at me!  
**Tyson:** Hey...  
**Ray:** Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 28:**  
**kavbj** - Hehe, yes. I'm very sorry about that. I tend to torture even my favourite characters. (points to Kai) Thanks for your review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - What did he do? Attack Immortal Black Dranzer with Dranzer. Find out who's the best of the phoenixes. Thanks for your review!  
**SchoolBoredom** - I'm assuming this is you again. XD If not, sorry about that. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration... _or _AznVKai's poetry..._

* * *

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

_Just in case you get confused by the names... -- AznVKai_

_

* * *

_

_**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 28**_

_"Kai…me too…I'm in love with you…as well…" Tyson softly said. "I fell for Ruby because you resemble so much like Kai…when the false Kai appeared, I thought I could leave Ruby and show my feelings for you…but it ended up that I messed up our relation…now…that I know that you are the real Kai…I'm happy that we got to know each other's feelings…"_

_"I'm happy too Takao…" she smiled. "But there's one more thing I have to do…"_

_She drew her hand out and pointed at the purple haired man. "DRANZER! ATTACK WITH SPIRAL FIREBALL!!"_

_The phoenix gave out a cry and used her fiery powers to defeat the dark phoenix. With a sudden burst of power, she slashed through the body and disintegrated it into many pieces, leaving the Bit-Beast and the blade to shatter._

_

* * *

_**Warm Hearted Blader**

_This is what I say to you...  
I told the truth...  
I offered my love...  
Doesn't mean we're together...  
There is the final step to finish...  
Before that happens...  
This is the promise I will make to you..._

_-- By Hiwatari Kai_

**Chapter 29 Part I:** The Promise

"Alright! You did it Kai!!" everyone cheered as Tyson and the dual haired girl took back their blades. "Thanks, I guess," she replied back. "I'-I'm sorry for causing you all that trouble..."  
"It's not a problem Kai, don't worry," Ray replied.  
"Yeah, and we won't tell anyone about your...umm...current gender," Max said.  
"You better not or else I'll blackmail you back. You were crushing on me..."  
The blondy blushed red with embarrassment.  
"Hehe, I'm glad you weren't missing in the first place," Tyson replied back as he swung his arm around his lover's body.  
"I know, Takao," she replied back, gazing into the navy haired teenager's eyes.

Suddenly, the mansion started to shake.  
"What's going on!?" Tyson exclaimed.  
"The mansion is falling apart!" Kenny exclaimed.  
"We have to get out of here!" Daichi shouted.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Boris fleeing from the scene. "You're not getting away with this!" Ruby exclaimed as she began chasing after him.  
"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed. "Don't go after him!"  
The dual haired teen stopped and turned around. Staring at each other's eyes, the maroon eyes turned sparkly with sorrow. "I'm sorry, Takao. I just can't especially not like this. I promise to come back safely," she softly said before she turned away to chase after Boris.  
"KAI!!! NO! DON'T!" he called out as he tried to extend his hand to hers.  
"There's no time!" Ray exclaimed at him.  
Daichi agreed. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Watching the rest of his teammates, go the opposite direction, the navy haired teen turned back to watch the place where his lover has went through. "Be careful Kai..." he softly said before he turned his body around and follow the others outside.

* * *

"You're not getting away Boris! I'm going to make sure you're caught!" Ruby exclaimed. "YOU HEAR ME?!" 

For some reason, the place shook so much that a large piece of the ceiling fell. "What the...uh oh..."  
More large pieces fell on top of the first one.  
"AAAHHHH!!!"

* * *

"KAI!!!" Tyson cried out in tears as he watched the mansion collasped to the ground. "NO KAI!!"  
"Tyson..." the rest of his teammates said, filled with sorrow that Kai hasn't returned yet.  
The navy haired teen collasped to his knees and sobbered on the floor.  
"Kai...please be alright...please..." 

All of a sudden, five bright colourful lights of blue, red, purple, green and yellow shot through the a particular area of the debris revealing the sacred Bit-Beasts, Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel, Driger and Strata Dragoon who broke through the underground burials.  
"It's the Sacred Bit-Beasts..." Max said after the navy haired teen looked up to the see the lights.  
"They're safe..." Kenny said.  
"And seem to be shielding around something..." Daichi replied.  
"It must be Kai!" Tysone exclaimed as he ran towards the center of the lights.

Taking a closer look, Tyson sees Kai for the first time in a while as his old self, but in injured and hurt condition while five blades were placed around him.  
"Kai!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the injured body.  
"He needs to go to the hospital quickly!" Kenny exclaimed.  
"Yeah...let's go! Now!"

The G-Revolutions picked up their respected blades. Tyson picked up the blue and white blades, put them into his pocket, carried the dual haired teen and headed for the hospital.

* * *

**Chapter 29 Part II:** Kai, My Love, Please Don't Die! 

Once the G-Revolutions arrived at the hospital, Kai was sent to the emergency room while others have to wait in the waiting room. During that time, Tyson patiently watches the door the whole time. _"Kai...be alright...please be alright..."  
_"Tyson...don't worry...he will..." Max replied.  
"I can't wait any longer..." Tyson replied.  
"We know...we're all worried about him..." Ray added. "We can only wait..."  
"Yeah...it's killing me..."

All of a sudden, a Doctor appears from the doors and approaches them. "Are you the G-Revolutions?" he asked.  
"Yes, we are..." Tyson replied as he rushed over to him. "How is he?"  
There is a moment of silence.  
Hesitantly, he said as he head tilted down, "I...I'm sorry..."

_Shock...I refuse to believe..._

He couldn't believe it. He must see. So, he rushes past him and went into the emergency room. "Tyson!!!" everyone else exclaimed.

_I must know...  
This can't be true..._

Once the navy haired teen entered the room, he sees the dual haired teen, lying on the bed, pale faced and wearing an oxygen mask. "_No...it-it can't be!!!" _

_I seek...  
I feel...  
I return...  
I lose..._

"KAI!!!" he exclaimed as he bursted into tears and began sobbing on his still body. He was crushed into a million pieces.

_You are gone...  
Yet...I refuse...  
Don't leave...  
My sweet one..._

He froze there for a moment in the eerie silence. He soon followed it with a sudden yell, "Kai…no…you can't go…YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'LL COME BACK SAFELY!"  
By the time the rest of the group entered the room, they found Tyson crying his heart out as the tears raced down his cheeks. "KAI! YOU PROMISED!"  
"Tyson…" Hilary said as the rest of the members of the G-Revolutions dropped their own set of sniffles and small tears as well.  
"KAI! WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU?!" he cried out again, echoing through the hallway. (_Oh gosh...Now I'm crying...such a sad moment!!! I'm sorry I killed you Kai!!!_)

The sobbing lasted for a while until Tyson finally places Dranzer on his lover's hands.  
"I'M SORRY…I DON'T DESERVE TO HOLD DRANZER…IT'S YOURS…IT MIGHT AS WELL BE BURIED WITH YOU…"

_To accept the truth...  
I must live alone...  
I could never fall in love...  
As heavily as I did to you..._

Some of Tyson's tears falls on Kai's Bitchip. He knew it was over. He can never see him again. _"Good...bye...Kai...I will always...love you..." _  
Suddenly, the navy haired teen didn't notice the chip began flashing a warm shade of red. The light soon faded.

A few moments later, the machine sounded.

_BEEP…_

_BEEP…_

_BEEP…_

_BEEP…_

_BEEP..._

_BEEP…_

Hearing that sound, he lifted his head only to feel his chest moving. Staring at him for a moment, he came to the conclusion and said, "He's…he's breathing!"  
"What?" Max looked up. He is right. "Whoa! He is! Kai's alive!"  
"Alright!!" Hilary cheered as she wrapped her arms around the nerd. "I'll go and get the doctor!"  
"Hey wait for me!!" Kenny exclaimed as Hilary and Kenny leave the room.

Tyson whipped his tears and smiled down at the sleeping teen. "Kai…I'm glad you kept your promise…"

_My love...  
My heart...  
I am here for you...  
Forever and ever...  
I kept my promise...  
Now, you must hold yours...  
_

_-- By Hiwatari Kai_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai:** Yay! A happy ending!  
**Kai:** Yeah, for almost killing me!!!  
**AznVKai:** Sorry about that Kai. I had to.  
**Kai:** ...I'll forgive you for now. Next time, you won't get away so easily.  
**AznVKai:** Hehe, I'll keep that in mind.  
**Tyson:** Find out what happens in the epilogue!  
**Daichi:** What?! Next is the final chapter, already!?  
**Max:** That's right! See what happens to Kai at the end after the incidents are over.  
**Ray:** With Chapter 30: Warm Hearted Bladers, Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger.  
**AznVKai:** Remember to review and we'll see you laterz! 


	30. Warm Hearted Bladers, Kai and Tyson

**AznVKai:** Hieh!?! It's the final chapter already?! Here it is!! The end!!!

* * *

**Tyson:** What?! It's the end?!  
**Max:** That's right!  
**Daichi:** Thanks for reading this fan fic!  
**Ray:** Without any further adieu...  
**Kai:** Enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 29:  
kavbj - **Now that would be too cruel! That's one of the things I think I am not capable of doing! Thanks for your review and enjoy the last chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Hehe, sorry about making you shed tears. I did the same thing when I was typing the previous chapter. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the last chapter!  
**Goddess of X-overs** - Whoa, you must have a lot of time to read. XD Yeah, I can be evil, but not to the point where I kill my characters I think... Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the last chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - I hope you remember your password. Did you just recently changed it? That happens to me. Here's the final chapter and enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**  
"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration... _or _AznVKai's poetry...

* * *

_

**NAMES**

Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya  
Max Tate / Max Mizuhara  
Ray Kon / Rei Kon  
Hilary Tachibana / Hiromi Tachibana  
Kenny / Kyouju

* * *

**Warm Hearted Blader**

**Epilogue**: Warm Hearted Bladers, Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger

After two weeks since the incident at the Hiwatari mansion, the G-Revolutions were set to help Kai rebuild his family home in one of their visits to see him at the hospital.  
"Kai, we'll be glad to help out," Tyson said, giving a smile at the Hiwatari.  
"No," the Hiwatari who was in bed retorted back.  
"What?! Why?"  
He sighed to himself and replied, "Because there's no point..."  
"About what?" Max asked.  
"I won't even bother to stay there after what has been going on..."  
"I see...so where do you plan to stay once you get out of here?" Daichi asked.  
"You could stay with us at my place," Tyson offered.  
"No thanks, Tyson. I've caused too much trouble for you..."

It was when he looked away from him to reflect on himself. He looked at him again.  
"I don't want to be a burden..."  
"But that's okay!"  
"Don't worry. I have already arranged to stay at a friend's place," he said, somewhat adverting his eyes somewhere else.  
"Oh, okay then..." the navy haired teen said. _"I guess...it wasn't meant to be...it's probably only a dream..." _  
"Excuse me, visiting hours are over..." the nurse interrupted as she entered the room.

The nurse left the room, leaving the bladers turning back to the Hiwatari.  
"Well...I guess it's time for us to leave..." Tyson said.  
"Alright, we'll be out..." Ray replied back.  
"Bye Kai..." Max said.  
"We'll see you later!" Hilary replied.  
Tyson slowly walked towards the door and looked back at him. "Take care Kai..."  
"Whatever..." he said as he watched his friends leave him.

The door silently was closed, leaving the dual haired teen to reflect in deep thought.

* * *

_Time was going so slowly during the next week. We've been training our butts off for the upcoming World Championships that was about to take place next year, which is only about uhh...another nine months...hehe... _

_The Hiwatari mansion is cleaned up and sold by the Hiwatari himself...Boris was caught yet again...and was sent to jail for the next few years...long years...like forever...we, the G-Revolutions...well...let's just say that we were stuck in bootcamp beyblade with Hilary as our coach...However, today turned out to be very significant for me..._

_-- By Kinomiya Takao_

* * *

"Yo HOMMIES! I'M BACK!" Grandpa exclaimed.  
"Oh hey Grandpa," Tyson said as he and the G-Revolutions stopped what they were doing and turned to him. "Where were you?"  
"I had business to take care of…plus, I had to pick up someone that you all know very well…"  
"Who would that be?" Daichi asked.  
"See for yourself…" 

Behind him, stepped up a familiar two toned haired teen with two blue shark fins on each side of his cheek and a two sided long scarf dangling down to the back of his shin.  
The surprise looks turned into smiles as Tyson was the first to snap at him. "KAI! YOU'RE HERE!"

He brought the Hiwatari into a deep embrace which caused him to be in pain. His injuries weren't fully healed yet. He is still wearing a cast on his right arm, bandages wrapped around his chest and forehead.  
"OW—GE-ST-STOP IT TYSON!" he snapped. "IN PAIN!"  
The Granger broke away and apologized, "Sorry Kai! I forgot that you were still healing!"  
"Sheesh…"  
"I thought you arranged a place to stay at."  
"Do you really think I have someone I actually feel comfortable around to stay at?"  
"I guess not. Only my place."  
"Exactly..."  
"Well, I guess everything's back to normal again…" Ray said while smiling.  
"Yeah, I still can't believe that I fell in love with Kai…" Max said.

Eventually, he got the shudders down his back. "Oh…gosh…"  
"Ewww...that's disgusting!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"Hehe, I can't be helped," Tyson said.  
"Easy for you to say," Hilary replied.  
"Yep! Let's go Kai! I need to talk with you," Tyson said while pushing the Hiwatari away from the gang.  
"Ahh, young love…" Grandpa said. "Reminds me of the days of my own youth…"  
"I sense a happy ending!" Max exclaimed.  
"Duh Max...I think that is obvious..." Hilary replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I still don't understand what Tyson sees in him..."  
"Me neither..." Ray replied. "We might as well not strain ourselves...and try to figure that out..."  
"Yeah..."  
"It's only a language that Kai and Tyson knows..." Kenny replied. "Besides, we should be happy for them..."  
"Yeah...I guess you're right...they are both bakas in love..."

The two bladers went inside the residence and into Tyson's bedroom and sat on his soft bed. Both looking down on the floor, they were silent for a while.

Uncertainty…silence…should I make my move?  
You are too much to handle…  
I must tell…

"So…Kai…" Tyson said as he broke the silence. "Umm…you turned back from being a girl…"  
"Yeah…" he softly replied.  
The gentle breeze flowed through their clothing and hairs as the two remained silent.  
"I…umm…"

I am grateful to you…  
Forever and ever…  
There's nothing else to sacrifice…  
But myself…

"You don't have to say it Kai…I'm glad you're back…and alright…" he said while giving a smile. "Really…I am thankful…umm…not like I don't like your female self…it's just that well…"  
He began scratching the back of his head in difficulty, trying to think of a proper way to say it to him.  
"Uhh…I'm hopeless…"  
The Hiwatari smirked. "Yes…you are…but I still fell in love with you anyways…despite all those things about you…"

To be together…  
Crimson and Maroon…

The two leaned closer to each other.  
"So you really mean it?" Tyson asked while staring at the maroon eyes glistening. "And what do you mean _despite all those things about you_?"  
"Hm, well, do you really want to know?"

"Of course! What do you think?"  
"There are times you are just plain annoying through your eating habits and your loud voice you use to complain and shout. Despite all that, you have your good sides."  
"Oh, so what good sides you see in me?"  
The bladers were inches away from uniting their lips together.  
"Well, you definately know how to steal the heart of an ice-cold blader."  
"Cold hearted blader? Nah, I never think that you're like that. I believe you are a warm hearted blader from the start. You just needed someone to shatter the extra layer of your ice shield, that's all."  
"Hm, you really do have a funny way with words."  
"It can't be helped. It's your fault that you understood it."  
"Yeah, it's a useful ability that is meant for me."  
"Yes it is..."

Without them knowing…  
That…

"I love you Takao…"  
"Me too, Kai..."  
They closed the distance between each other until they were able to have their lips unite as one.

_That you are...  
My warm hearted blader…_

(_A great place to end the story, but why end it now? XD_)

All of a sudden, there was a flash from the background. The two broke the kiss to see the red headed teen with a camera in his posession.  
"Wha--DAICHI!!" Tyson exclaimed. "YOU'RE GOING TO SO PAY FOR THAT!"  
"Great...black mail...opportunity..." the dual haired teen retorted as he crossed his arms.  
"Yep! That's what we get for allowing the both of you to stay together!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"Fine then, once I recover, welcome to my world..."  
"Uh oh...I don't like the sound of that...I better run or else!"  
"COME BACK HERE DAICHI!!" Tyson exclaimed as he chased after the short teen.

In the meantime, the other teens approached from the dual haired teen's back. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Kai retorted.  
"Of course Kai..." Max said as he smiled. "So that we could get away from training..."  
"That only applies once...you know..."  
"But still...knowing you, you want your reputation to keep secret..." Ray replied with a smile.  
"That is true...I guess I have no other choice but to remind you, Ray that I still have the photos about those girls you asked for their autograph back when we were still Bladebreakers..."  
"WHAT!? You still have it?!"  
"Yes, I do..."  
"You're evil Kai," Max said.  
"Oh, I know. It runs in the family. Don't underestimate the Hiwatari. I can get my hands on things which you do not want to be exposed. For you Max, I'm sure I could think of something like...ahem, liking me?"  
"Fine then, we're even right?" Ray asked.  
"Yeah, don't bring that up again..." Max replied.  
"Yes, we are, for now..."  
"DAICHI! COME BACK!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"BLEH!! NO WAY TYSON!" Daichi replied as he stick out his tongue.  
"WHY YOU--"  
"This will take a while," Ray said.  
"It can't be helped," Kai replied. "I will stop Tyson, once again."  
"That's definately your job," Max added.  
"What do you expect? I am his boyfriend..."

_-- By Hiwatari Kai and Kinomiya Takao_

* * *

**AznVKai:** Ack!! Another great ending to another one of my stories!! (Sobs)  
**Tyson:** Kai and I are together!!  
**Kai:** How disgusting...  
**Max:** It can't be helped...this is for the sake of the Tyka fans that are out there!  
**Ray:** That's right!  
**Daichi:** Yep!  
**AznVKai:** Well, let me take sometime to give some special thanks to a couple of people...(ahem...) _KrymsonDranzer  
SchoolBoredom  
kavbj  
Dark Dragon - Fire Fox_  
_hilaryxkai1234  
Izolda  
Cailany  
Sacal  
niyati  
WHB  
sanaa  
isthatnecessary  
wind-master-redmoon  
Mikuso357  
Goddess of X-overs_  
**AznVKai:** I was really unsure if I should take the time to make a continuation as I typed this fan fic. Right now, I believe this is the end of this story. I think it is complete as it is. Plus, the idea I thought of for the possible sequel, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to finish the fan fic. Besides, I still have the other fan fics to finish and I'm currently planning my next fan fic which is called Together in Time. To answer your possible first question, yes, it is another TyKa fan fic. Interested? Here's a brief summary.

* * *

**PREVIEW - Together in Time**

**Summary**: Tyson and the G-Revolutions are living in their normal lives until they find out Boris is causing trouble again trying to obtain their Bit-Beasts. When Tyson pursues him, he never returned and his begins to worry about him. What happened to Tyson and what is Boris plotting this time? Find out **NEXT FRIDAY! **

**P.S**. Remember to review for any final comments! LATERZ!


End file.
